Love That Transcends Time
by YamiMisao
Summary: Dragged to the future by some odd twist of fate, Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu run into each other's future selves. Pairings: [Thief King Bakura x Yami Yuugi], [Pharaoh Atemu x Yami Bakura]
1. Welcome To the Future I

**Misao:** Ok, this is the last story I start before I finish my other ones! Really it is. I will not let myself start another one! . Ok, well, technically I started this one last year. I forgot about it though. I was going through some disks and found this one on one of them. So, I edited it a bit, added a bunch of things, changed allot things, and decided to submit it, and if people like it I'll continue it. I can't really remember where I was going with this since I wrote it so long ago, but I guess I'll figure something out...

**Disclaimer:** As I have said so many other times before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters belong to some rich Asian dude. I'm not either, so that rules me out, but If I did own it, it would be filled with Yaoi goodness and tons of Anzu bashing. Actually, I wouldn't have even created Anzu! I don't even know why I'm talking about her right now, cause she's hardly in this story!

**Summary:** Dragged to the future by some odd twist of fate, Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu run into each other's future self.

**Pairings:** Theif King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) Don't like, don't read, simple as that. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language. ;

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I'm cold dammit! Stupid winter, stupid Pharaoh, stupid snow, stupid Pharaoh...Stupid Pharaoh...Yes, no matter what the situation, I can always manage to blame the Pharaoh for all my problems. It _is _his fault I'm here in this time, after all. So technically, not only are all of my problems his fault, all of his own problems are his fault also. And there is no flaw in that statement. Yes, it is a statement, not an opinion. So don't even think about questioning me, I know what I'm talking about. HE _was _the one who trapped me in Ring after all... I should really kill him for that. And I will, I'm just taking my time doing it. Yes that's it, I'm waiting for the right moment to strike.

But that's all besides the point. Back to the source of my rambling. Right now I'm walking home from the museum, in the cold, and in the snow. No, this is not the Pharaoh's fault, directly. I know I said that he was the cause of all my problems, and this _is_ one of those problems, but since everything ends up circling right back to the point of him being the reason I'm trapped here in this time, it automatically becomes his fault. So this particular situation is _indirectly _his fault.

My stupid hikari went over to the pharaoh's house to visit Yami's stupid light, leaving me bored. A Tomb Robber plus boredom usually equals Doom and Demise, Chaos and Destruction, Soul-less bodies found on the side of the street somewhere, but my naive little light didn't take the time to think of the consequences of leaving me, his yami, _alone_ in the house, with nothing to do. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and make myself un-bored and go to the museum, yes the museum, and not to educate myself on an ancient country that used to be my home. Why the museum you ask? Why don't I go out and steal a few mortal's souls and/or shoplift, something exciting like that? Because it's the closest place I have that holds anything from my past life and I do enjoy being surrounded by familiar things, I even found a few things I had stolen from the Pharaoh in there. So technically it does still belong to me. Hm, I'll have to take the time to reclaim what is mine in the near future.

Unfortunately though, the pharaoh was there, looking at the Pharaoh's Tablet or whatever, I wasn't all that interested in it. To him it was the key to regaining his memories, to me it was a large, broken piece of shit with hieroglyphics and some pictures on it. But being bored as I was, I decided to taunt him, that always seemed to cure my boredom. Unfortunately for me though, he ignored me. I hate being ignored. You know he used to do that back in Egypt, and it pissed me off so bad, he would pass off my threats as nothing and walk away from me! NO ONE walks away from _me_! Ok, so he did but that is totally besides the point, lets not get technical here.

Great, I'm getting off-topic again. Right, there was a point when I started saying all this...really there was. Ah! Yes, I remember now. So anyways, he ignored me and kept staring at the Ra-damned piece of shit gold. What could be so interesting about this thing? I had seen it before, of course, but I never really studied it in such a way as he was at the moment, and since he wasn't acknowledging me in any way, I decided now was as good a time as any.

Well, my day sounds pretty boring and uneventful, right? Wrong. After about 10 minutes of looking at the large piece of gold, I came to the same conclusion as before, it was crap. Nothing really special about it at all. Picture of Yami, Picture of Kaiba, The Egyptian Gods, Black Magician, Blue Eyes, and some Hieroglyphics, nothing worth holding my attention any longer. So _why_ was the Pharaoh still starring at it so contently?

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, the Millennium Ring started to glow, and after glancing over at Yami, I saw his puzzle glowing as well. Of course Yami automatically accused me and told me to knock it off. But it wasn't me, I have no clue what happened, still don't. Anyways, as I was saying, the items started to glow, and then the tablet thing did too. Ok, now I was interested in it, it definitely had my attention now. Though before we had much time to react, there was a blinding light that seemingly came out of no were. It didn't come from our items, and it didn't come from the great rectangle of golden crap, and when it faded, everything was normal. Heh, that was too much like those crappy sci-fi shows on the T.V for my liking. There was a weird light! Oh my Ra! The aliens are coming! Note the sarcasm...

Yes, anyways, afterwards I got an earful from the pharaoh, but I did end up convincing him that I didn't do it by saying that if I did do it, I wouldn't be denying it because that was just too cool and I would love to take credit for it. Seriously, I love making big scenes. I don't think he _completely_ believed me, but I don't particularly give a damn. He let it go so I didn't have to hear anymore bitching from him, so all was good. He left, I left. Not really in that order but oh well. And now I am walking home, and it's fucking COLD!

The snow is up to my friggin' knee's! I do not like this, I do not like this at all. It was not snowing right now, actually the sky was really clear and you could see all of the stars, not that I was actually looking up at them because in my opinion they're rather boring. There I go getting off topic again, ok, the point to this particular rant, is that in a few hours we're suppose to be hit with one hell of a snow storm, and call me crazy but I don't want to get caught in the middle of it.

And hopefully Ryou is home by now, because I don't want to be snowed in the house alone. I'm not scared, not at all, so don't even _think_ for one moment that that's my reason for wanting Ryou home. There are many reasons, such as the fact that I don't know how to cook, and if we get snowed in I'll starve to death without Ryou there to cook for me. And also my last remaining shred of sanity I have managed to keep will snap and I'll spiral down into a complete lapse of madness from boredom. And besides that I don't want my hikari around the Pharaoh and his midget hikari for long period's of time, they will rub off on him and all of my hard work to try and get Ryou to be tougher will be in vein.

As I pass the park, I decide to take a short cut and pass through it. Sure the snow isn't shoveled out of the way and I'll have to probably drag myself through the snow, but since I never did bother to try thinking before I take action, the thought never occurred to me until I was halfway through the park and could no longer feel my legs. I glance around to see if maybe someone had cleared a path through here. No such luck, but I _do_ end up spotting something ahead of me, or rather, someone. Someone with multi-colored hair that's sticking up.

Wait, is that the pharaoh I see in front of me? How's that possible? For one thing, the Game Shop is the other way, and besides that, how would he ahead of me? I saw him go the other way and the ring would have detected him if he tried to follow me. Besides that he never even passed me, and I wouldn't have missed his tri-colored, lighting-struck hair if he had. I don't think _anyone_ could miss that.

But what in the hell is he doing? He's sitting in the freaking snow, his back towards me, in a shivering ball! Ra, that's pathetic. And what in the _hell_ is he wearing? Wear's the leather? He was wearing it a few minutes ago. From what I can see, he's wearing a cape, dark blue, or maybe dark purple? I don't know. I can't tell because it's getting rather dark out now. But I'll risk getting caught in the snow-storm just to take this moment in time to taunt to former pharaoh reduced to a shivering piece of crap sitting in the snow like a dumb-ass.

"Oi! Pharaoh, what the hell are you doing?" I call to him, slowly making my way through the snow with more effort then I would have liked to put into walking. He jumps a bit, then looks over his shoulder at me, and I hear myself gasp, and for a good reason. His skin, it's tanned! I didn't notice that before since he wasn't facing me and it is getting dark.

"Tomb Robber?" He yells and jumps up and turns to face me, but he looks really pathetic standing there on shaky legs, arms wrapped around himself as he shivers uncontrollably. He studies me for a moment, as I do him, then he blinks in confusion, "Wait...your not the Tomb Robber..." He says.

"Yami?" I ask, my brows furrowing slightly. What in the hell was going on here? I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, I already know I don't like it and it's only going to serve to create many, many future problems, and for some reason the current thought of a chaotic future isn't very appealing to me right now.

"Yami? Who's...Yami?" He asks, tilting his head slightly to the side, his amethyst eyes holding deep confusion. I silently examine him from where I am standing a few feet away. I notice his hair mildly wilder then usual, and as I noticed before, his skin was very tanned. Glancing at his clothes, I recognize them to be _exactly_ what he wore when he was the pharaoh, and he was also covered in gold jewelry, but he was missing a very important, very valuable item; The Millennium Puzzle.

Well, all I can say right now is: Oh. Shit. I am really hoping that this situation isn't the kind of situation that I am thinking it is right now. And if it is, then I ask; WHY? Why me? Why the hell do I always get bombarded with things like this? I sigh and bring a hand up to rub my aching temples. Unfortunately all the proof I need to confirm exactly what type of situation this is, is standing right in front of me. "Atemu?" Yami may know absolutely nothing of his past, including his name, but I remember him all too well. It would be very nice of me to at least tell him his name, wouldn't it? Hmm, perhaps that's the reason I have refrained from telling him...

"H-How do you know my name? And why do you look so much like the Tomb Robber?" He asks, trying to look fierce, but when he's shivering like that it's not working, he looks more like a drowned kitten, but I _know_ he must be more then painfully cold right now, because I'm freezing my ass off and I wasn't sitting in the snow in a skirt-type thing.

"That's because I _am_ the tomb robber." I tell him, smirking when I see his expression of disbelief. This might actually be fun, but then again, It could be complete hell. It all depends on how _I make_ this turn out. And I'm all for the fun part. I could easily make this difficult though, and while it would be somewhat enjoyable, I would get to caught up in it and get myself into a whole mess and would later regret it.

"B-But, your so pale, and you don't have a scar, and your allot scrawnier then the last time I saw you." Oh please! I'm not _that_ bad in this body! It's Ryou's fault I'm so scrawny anyways dammit! But if you take the time to compare me to my lighter half, you will notice just how un-scrawny I am. He's like a freaking stick I swear! If he doesn't start eating more I'll have to shove the food down his throat. Right, anyways, back to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, Yes I know. Now, what is the last thing you remember?" I have decided to cut straight to the chase. No need for small talk, better if we get to the matter at hand rather then stand here like idiots going 'hey you look like yami!' 'hey you look like Bakura!' 'That's because I am Bakura!' 'Oh really? wow! that is so cool!' 'I know! Can you believe it?' 'No I cant even though your standing right in front of me' Bleh! I can't believe this is happening. It's so unfair on so many different levels. I bet when me and Yami were standing in front of the Pharaoh's tablet, our Millennium Items did something that brought our past selves to the future. Just peachy. Ew, 'peachy'... not a word I want to associate myself with again. Anyways, I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, wait, scratch that, I _know_ this isn't going to end well! Wait, does this mean Yami's encountered my past self? Ohhh...that's got 'fun' written all over it! Heh heh... he's got allot more to deal with then I do. Too bad I wont be there to see myself try and kill Yami...

"We were in another fight when the Puzzle and the Ring started to glow, then there was a bright light and I woke up here... were is... here?" He asked, his amethyst eyes scanning the park suspiciously.

"Well Pharaoh, welcome to 3000 years in the future." I almost want to burst out laughing at his expression of pure horror. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt. I gotta admit when I woke up 3000 years in the future I was a little freaked-out.

"W-What? I don't know what kind of a game your playing, thief, but you better knock it off and take me back to the palace this instant!" He yells almost frantically. Wow, I almost feel bad..._almost_.

"Well you see that would be a problem. Since your palace is now a pile of rubble and has been for about 3 millennia." I cross my arms over my chest and await his reaction.

"I don't believe you..." He snaps. Hmm, wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting him to yell at me some more, maybe try to sick his little pet monsters on me.

"I'm not lying to you pharaoh. Your not even in Egypt anymore. Your in Domino City, Japan, 3000 years since you ruled Egypt." I explain. From his expression I can tell he still doesn't believe me. Oh well, he will soon enough. "I'll explain everything later, just come on." I sigh and roll my eyes at him before I grab him by the arm. It's cold, I no longer wish to be standing out here in it any longer, and I can't really leave him here because he;d freeze to death. Not that I really care about him in any way, shape or form, but if he is from the past, if anything happens to him here it could screw up the future.

"Don't you touch me you filthy tomb robber! I am going no where with you!" He then pulls his arm away from me, rubbing his wrist with his other hand as if by touching it I had infected it with some sort of disease. I roll my eyes again and turn around to face him. I have to admit though, he looks so much better with tan skin, and with all that gold he looks really hott. The leather never really bothered me, it looked fine on Yami, but I can't picture Atemu in all that leather. Yami's pale so it goes fine, but Atemu with his darker skin just wouldn't go right with the leather-buckle attire. Crap! Focus dammit! Focus at the matter at hand, I can worry about his fashion sense later.

"Listen_, Atemu_, you can either follow me or freeze to death out here. It's suppose to start snowing like a bitch in a few hours and I don't think you'll last even that long." I tell him, knowing very well that he has no clue what snow is. I did say I was going to make this a fun experience didn't I?

"..Snowing?..."

"See this white stuff?" I point to the ground and he nods. Ra, I feel like I'm talking to a 5 year old. I wonder If my past self will be this stupid. I hope not, "This is snow. It's cold, really cold. And if you stay out in it too long, and fall asleep and/or pass out, which will most likely happen in your case, it can kill you."

He looks at the snow intensely for a few moments, then he lifts his gaze back to me. He studies my face, most likely contemplating whether or not he should trust me. He sighs loudly, obviously not too happy about his decision." Fine. But if you try anything-" Oh boy, here we go. better cut him off before he begins to bore me with a list of things he'll do to me if I dare to try anything.

"I'm not going to 'try anything' Pharaoh, stop being paranoid." With that said, I grab his arm again and drag him towards my house. Ok, well it's Ryou's house but whatever belongs to him technically belongs to me. So there. I can't feel most of my limbs anymore and I think my insides are starting to freeze as well, or maybe that's just me over exaggerating.

15 minutes later we reach the house, and I start cursing loudly when I see that the lights are off, which means Ryou's not home. Which mean's he probably won't be home for a while. So basically, I am going to starve to death. The part about me loosing my last remaining shred of sanity, spiral down into a complete lapse of madness from boredom, that's ruled out because now I'm stuck with the pharaoh. Wait, the pharaoh, I forgot about him. Glancing behind me, I see him giving me a genuinely confused look most likely due to my outburst, it's then that I realize I haven't let go of his arm, so I quickly drop the said arm and grab the keys out of my pocket.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks.

"Stupid hikari's not home and now he'll be stuck with the pharaoh and his midget hikari and they'll taint him!" I growl, momentarily forgetting whom I was talking to, and quickly unlocking the door and kicking it open.

"What are you going on about? I am right here and there are no midgets in sight, unless the midgets of this time are so small you can't see them." Oh how cute, he made a funny. Or maybe he was being serious, if so, that's sad. Really sad.

"I'll explain it all later. Now get in here dammit!" I'm getting very impatient. I'm inside right now were it is very warm, but that warmth is quickly being drained from the house because the baka pharaoh is standing on the freaking porch like the idiot he is.

He narrows his eyes at me, probably pissed that I was ordering him around, but he cautiously follows the order anyways and steps into the house, "It's so warm in here. How does it do that? It's cold out there but warm in here." He then pokes his hand out the door, amazed at the temperature difference. I roll my eyes at the childish act and pull his arm back in, shutting the door as soon as he's out of the way.

"It's called a heater." I mumble, wondering if I was seemed this stupid to Ryou when I first awoke from the ring, "Look, just go into the living room, sit down and shut up. I'll explain everything later but right now I'm fucking cold and hungry, Ryou's not here to cook for me so I'm going to have to make something myself. I'm don't have the patience to deal with stupidity right now." I start to walk towards the kitchen, but I abruptly stop when another stupid question passes the pharaoh's lips.

"What's a...living room?" Oh, my, Ra. I'm going to kill something, or someone, and the pharaoh _is_ the nearest person to me, oh he better fucking be able to run fast. No, wait, I can't kill him. Right, if I kill him it could screw up the future and I'm not in the mood to deal with the end of the world right now.

I sigh heavily before turning on my heels and heading in the opposite direction, walking past Atemu, "Follow me." I lead him into the living room, and lesson number 2 begins, "This, pharaoh, is a living room. A.K.A, a pointless room used to take up space. You sit in here, you sleep in here, you eat in here you do basically whatever you want. People spend most of their home time in this particular room. Hence the name; Living room."

He looks around the room, his eyes shining with wonder as he looks around the room, taking in every detail of it. The couches, the T.V, the radio, the books, carpet, lamps, plants, fireplace, Ryou's laptop, and all the other crap that was piled into this room. Ra, he looks like a child that just found the cookie jar. Though I can't blame him, it _is_ allot to take in. After living in this time for so long, I don't think I could go back to my life in Ancient Egypt, I'd miss all this hi-tech stuff, and the food, they have great food here.

"What is all of this stuff?" He asks, his voice full of the same amazement that is shown in his eyes.

"I thought I said I'd explain that later. Now sit down; don't touch anything. I don't want Ryou blaming me if something blows up, I already got bitched at for blowing up the microwave by putting silverware in it..." I then make my way to the kitchen, my stomach is demanding food and I am not one to object.

"Let's see..." I open the fridge and glance inside, "Nothing..." I sigh and close it. Ryou was _suppose_ to get groceries on the way back from the pharaoh's house. Perhaps that is why he is taking so long. I search the cabinets and find enough food to last us through the snow storm, depending on how bad it is. And that includes the food Ryou hid from me because he didn't want me to eat all of it and have us left with nothing when we got snowed-in. Smart little bastard. But not smart enough, for I found the food with almost no effort at all. I just never looked for it before until now.

My head snaps over to the far wall when the phone starts ringing. Oh Joy. Seconds later Atemu runs in, looking panicked, "What was that?" He asks frantically.

"It's just the phone, stop freaking out." I tell him before snatching the phone off the hook and putting it to my ear, "What?" I ask rudely. I scowl as I hear the pharaoh's voice on the other end, "Pharaoh? What the hell do you want?"

"What are you talking about? You brought _me_ here!" Atemu snaps at me.

"I wasn't talking to you, you idiot! I'm talking to the other you. I said I'll explain it later so just don't talk until then. At all." I Say before turning my attention back to the, so far, two sentenced conversation between me and Yami, "Now what do you want?"

"Bakura," Yami says calmly from the other end, "On your way home, did anything strange happen?" Hmm, seems I was right. He must have encountered my past self and is now curious and wants to know if I am in a similar situation.

"If you mean finding you half frozen in the park , sitting stupidly in the snow wearing this skimpy little skirt and your usual pharaoh attire then yes, I would call that pretty strange." I glance over at Atemu who is glaring at me for either calling him stupid or because I said something about his clothes, maybe both.

"So you mean, you found me, as in, my past self, right?" He asks. I sigh and feel like banging my head against the wall. What else would I mean?

"Well since you yourself aren't standing in the kitchen glaring at me and freaking out over the phone ringing, I guess I would mean that, yes." I tell him, glaring back at Atemu evenly.

"There's no need to be an asshole right now Bakura, this is serious." Wow, it's only taken me about 4 minutes to get him annoyed at me, he is too easy to tick off, he might want to look into anger management.

"Who says I wasn't being serious? He really is standing there glaring at me, and I'm glaring back, and now he's walking away. Oh, shit, wait! You get back here! Arg! Fine, just don't touch anything!" I jump up and sit on the kitchen table, still glaring in the direction Atemu stomped off. The damn pharaoh needs to learn discipline. And he needs to learn it fast if he wants to survive living here with me, I'll be damned if he gives me that high and mighty pharaoh-y attitude for the whole damn week I'm forced to be around him.

"Seems your having as much fun as I am." From the tone of his voice, I know he's smirking.

"I'm surprised your still alive right now." I tell him, chuckling darkly before continuing, "So tell me, how stupid am I?" What? The question has been bugging me since I found Atemu out in the snow.

"Well I have recently found out that you and microwaves don't mix." Heh, I could have told you that, "And the lamp is a fire demon that you tried to kill, and the T.V. is box that traps peoples souls." Now I regret asking, geez, all Atemu did was question everything and freak out a bit when the phone rang. I tried to murder the lamp and probably Yami earlier.

"By the way, were the hell is Ryou?"

"Oh, him and Yuugi went to the mountains, remember?" WHAT? I certainly do not remember this! Wait...ok, so maybe I do, I just...forgot. Ryou should have reminded me!

"With a snow storm coming?"

"The mountains are hours away from here, they won't get hit by it." That still doesn't make my situation any better.

"So your telling me, that I am going to be stuck with your pampered pharaoh-y ass self until the freaking snow melts or someone digs us out? That could take days! Weeks even! And I can't cook so I'm going to starve!"

He sighs loudly, "Well, I'm stuck with _your_ past self. At least you don't have to worry about your throat being slit in the middle of the night!"

"..."

"Anyways, seems you have just discovered the wonders of showers and there ability to create scolding hot water. When the snow storm clears up, we'll meet at your house to discuss this further." I can't help but smirk at my own stupidity. I mean, just picture it! Walking into the bathroom, turn the shower on, step in and get attacked by scolding water, jump back, fall on my ass, grab the shower curtain, riiiiiiiip. Water goes everywhere and your ass hurts like hell. Ok, I really shouldn't be laughing at myself.

"Fine." I sigh for the 50th time that day, slamming the phone back down on the ringer. I turn to see Atemu standing in the kitchen doorway and I notice that his clothes are soaked. Come to think of it, mine are damp as well. Great, now I get to hunt for clothes for him to wear. Ok, here's the plan, get changed, fix some food, eat the food, throw the dishes in the sink were they will begin to form a pile of disgusting plates, cups and other things until the hikari returns to clean them up. Then, I will sit down with the pharaoh, and explain everything I said I would to him and I will have fun doing it. Trust me, when I said I would make this experience a fun one I meant it, I will make him feel very, very small, and very stupid. Here in this time, I have the advantage, he's more like a lost puppy that wondered into the wolves den. Were I will slowly rip him apart, piece by piece...

No! Wait, I cannot kill him. Right, I must remember that very important detail. Killing Atemu would lead to more problems, and then those problems would lead to more and it would be a never ending circle of problems.

"Ok Atemu, first of all, you have got to change out of those clothes, or you will die a very slow, very painful and cold death."

"It's Pharaoh Atemu to you, thief." Ohh, someone's being a bitch today. Oh, wait, he's a bitch everyday, never mind then.

"Your not the pharaoh here, I have been trying to get that through Yami's head for a while now. Now come on and don't argue with me." It took a while, but I managed to get him to wear normal clothes. he was very picky about it, but after going through 20 some outfits he chose one. I, on the other hand, could care less and changed into my regular outfit; Jeans and a Blue and white stripped T-shirt.

After that, I made us some food. Ok, I attempted to make us some food. Hot chocolate was easy, but fixing a meal was a whole nother story. At least I didn't completely burn it all. The Pharaoh refused to eat at first, thinking I poisoned it or something like that, but Atemu seemed to think my crap-cooking was the best thing he'd ever tasted once I convinced him to shut the hell up and eat. He didn't say anything about it, but from the way he shoved the food down I'd say he liked it. Of course, my burnt meals compared to the stuff we ate in Egypt, made my food taste like something fit for the gods.

I then put my 'pile the stuff in the sink' plan into action. By the time Ryou got back the food would be nice and stuck to the dishes, creating disgusting mold-type things that would soon devour the entire sink. Ryou will have so much fun with that. Then we head back into the living room, me sitting on the couch while he stands in the middle of the room, "Sit down, this is going to take a while." I tell him. He hesitantly walks over to the chair across from the couch and sits down, waiting to hear my explanation to all of this.

"Ok..." I lean back against the couch and wrack my brain, trying to figure out were the hell to start, "I have no clue were to start." I mumble.

"Why don't you tell me why you resemble the tomb robber, and how you know me if you claim I'm 3000 years in the future." He suggests. Well, that narrows it down.

"Fine. I resemble 'the tomb robber' because I am 'the tomb robber', and I've known you for 3000 years, not something I'm proud of either, by the way." He narrows his eyes at me, but stays silent. Good, silence is a very good thing, it means he knows I have the advantage, "Now, your probably not going to believe me, but I don't really give a damn if you do or not. 3000 years ago, you sealed my soul, and your soul into 2 of the Millennium Items to seal the dark powers. So basically, I'm dead, so are you in fact. But a few years ago, our souls were released by our hikari's, they are the other halves of our souls, the light halves, they're basically our reincarnations. Your future self is currently at his hikari's house dealing with my past self."

Silence. Ok, this time the silence is not a good thing. It means he's completely lost and has absolutely no clue what-so-ever as to what's going on. This is a bad thing, "You said the last thing you remember is fighting with me, right?" I ask. He nods, "Well, earlier today me and Yami, Yami is your future self, he has no memory of his past, doesn't even know his name is Atemu, we were looking at the Pharaoh's tablet, which is the key to regaining his memories. But for some odd reason, the Millennium Items started to glow, so did the Pharaoh's tablet, and then like you said, there was a bright light. Only we didn't wake up in another time. I'm guessing our items did something that brought you and my past self to the future." Ok, I'm hoping some of that sunk in.

2 Hours later into the conversation, the snow storm hits, Atemu starts freaking out, and I'm dead tired. I explained more thoroughly to him the situation, he seemed to understand. He was asking far too many questions, but that was to be expected. I was surprised by how well he took in all the information I was throwing at him, and I was once again finding myself wondering how Yami was holding up.

I was ready to hit the bed, but I would first have to explain how the things of the modern world worked. Another hour passed by before I finished with that. I didn't want anything to be blown up or ruined. Even though I myself hardly knew how to work things in this time, I told him what I knew, and made a point to tell him that the T.V. was not a box that trapped peoples souls. He was being a stubborn bastard about everything though, and he was glaring at me the whole damn time. But, at least the hard part was over, he knew why he was here, who I was, I told him almost everything about Yami I knew, figuring he would want to know something about his future self, but he didn't like the fact that in his future, he would remember nothing of his past life. He ranted about that for a while there before I shut him up. Now I was ready for bed.

"Ok Atemu." I said, walking towards the stairs. I knew it pissed him off when I called him by his name, he considered it disrespectful. Heh, he'd get over it, "Your sleeping in the guest room. Don't even think about going near my room, or Ryou's room." I tell him, "The guest room isn't the greatest place in the world, but your not a god here in this time so you will get over it. But I can assure you the dinky little bed is so much more comfortable then what you slept on in Egypt." And I knew it was. Sure, he was the pharaoh, and everything he owned was top of the line, but the material we had back then is nothing compared to what beds are made out of now!

He silently followed me up the stairs. I was torn between pissed and grateful for his silence. While I would really love to argue with him and make him feel stupid and all, when he _did_ talk he started ranting. Out of the whole 5 or 6 hours he's been here, he only talked for 2 of those hours, usually to question me, insult me, or complain about this situation. Heh, like I was any happier.

"Your sleeping in here, don't leave this room until morning." I tell him and open the door to his 'new room'. I turn the light on as he walks in, which caused him to jump in surprise and glance up at the ceiling light. He then examines the room, but once again says nothing.

He turns around nods at me, "Thank you." He says. I snort at that, the pharaoh thanking the tomb robber, isn't that putting himself a bit low? Heh, whatever, I'm only doing this because I don't want the whole freaking future to get all fucked up and whacked out.

"Whatever..." I mumble and turn to leave, shutting the door behind me. I showed him how to work all the electrical things, so he can turn the light off himself. I make it to my own room and throw myself down onto the bed, closing my tired eyes and trying to loose all coherent thought. What a day, though. And it was only going to get worse, I could see it coming. When we met up with Yami and...er..._me_, things were going to get more complicated. For instance, Yami was going to bombard Atemu with questions of his past, my past self is going to start bitching at me for having failed to kill the pharaoh yet, and what about when the hikari's got back? Oh that's going to be just wonderful. I almost feel sorry for the lights, now they have _two_ yami's to keep track of. Well, actually, Ryou has it worse. But most likely, when we meet up, Atemu will go back with Yami and my past self will stay here with me. Good, I won't have the stupid pharaoh here to bug me after that. We'd just have to wait and see how things turned out...

**Misao:** Yay for the first chapter being done! Wow, this took a long time. When I found it on that disk, it was really crappy and only like, 3 pages written, so I basically re-wrote the whole entire thing, because it wasn't even in anyone's P.O.V. Next chapter will be in Yami's POV, we'll get to see how he encountered the thief king and all that good stuff. Please Review! It makes me a very happy authoress!


	2. Welcome To The Future II

**Misao:** Well, here's chapter 2! In Yami's P.O.V. of course, we gotta see how he stumbled upon Bakura's past self, or the mystery of that would bug us all to death. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story more often then my others...because I actually _know_ where I'm going with this! (Unlike "As Time Goes By"...-nervous laugh-).

And thank you my wonderful reviewers! I love and worship you all!...In the respective kind of way, not the creepy, stalky kind of a way. o.O. Hopefully I'll be able to keep everyone in character! But I'll warn you all now, once they start getting into the relationships and crap, the 'in character-ness' will most likely go downhill. Because technically, we have no way of knowing how the characters would act in these types of situations, because in the show, they don't get into these situations, so there's no way to know for sure. The only way we would know, is if we asked Kazuki Takahashi, he did create them after all, but since we can't, we don't and never will know.

**Pairings:** Theif King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and _do_ read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language. ;

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 2**

**Yami's P.O.V**

You know what? I hate the snow and the cold. I severely dislike winter in general. I may have no memories of my past life, but I know I lived in the hot desert and that knowledge is a good enough excuse for me to hate the cold. So I was basically torturing myself by walking out into the cold by my own free will.

Aibou, along with Ryou and his other friends went to the mountains for a few weeks, so at least I know my hikari is safe from harm when we get hit by that snow storm in a few hours. But without my hikari around, the game shop is just so dull and incredibly boring. After looking through my deck a couple times for no real reason, watching T.V, and fixing myself something to eat, I grew very bored, the kind of bored that makes me want to do something very out of character, something like the tomb robber would do, that's how mind numbingly bored I was.

Speaking of that damned tomb robber...I saw him at the museum a few minutes ago. Being bored left me with nothing better to do, so I took a trip to the museum, and the Egyptian Exhibit. I had hoped that if I looked at the Pharaoh's Tablet long enough, I would remember _something_. Anything! But no, stare as I have, I have never managed to regain a single memory.

Anyways, back to the thief. I tried ignoring him, and it worked for a while, but then our Millennium items started to glow. I assumed he was pissed that I was ignoring him and wanted to get my attention in a different way, but he denied it. I don't think I believe him though. But what he had said _was_ very true. The thief loved making big scenes, causing chaos and destruction, and just about any type of mayhem that he could, so he surley wouldn't be denying something like that. But then again he was a thief, a liar, I couldn't seriously trust his word no matter how convincing it may have sounded.

But the odd thing was, the tablet started glowing too, then there was this blinding light, and then everything was normal. It was odd to say the least. And luckily it was late so there weren't many people in the building. Sure, the particular area of the museum the two of us were in was off limits to everyone else, but the light could have drawn attention.

So after convincing Bakura that I was convinced, we both left. He left a few minutes before me, but I did see his retreating form in the distance as I went in the opposite direction, back to my hikari's house.

My hikari wanted me to go with them so badly, and the guilt I felt after seeing his expression when I turned him down was just about killing me, but he had to understand that I don't like the cold, and from what I've heard the mountains are even colder then it is here, and I simply couldn't take that. Besides, I needed some time alone, the solitude would be good for me. And I think my aibou has a thing for Bakura's aibou, and I wouldn't want to...interrupt anything. I would have no problem with that relationship, Ryou really is a nice boy, it's just his yami that I can't stand. I feel sorry for the boy really, being stuck with that thief and all, but I suppose he isn't all bad, he does at least care for the boy.

I once had the suspicion that Bakura beat his hikari, since the albino had many bruises on him a few times that Yuugi was quick to notice and point out. But when I asked Ryou about it, he seemed totally appalled by the mere thought, and a bit angered as well. He told me that Bakura had never and would never harm him in any way, that it was bullies at school who did that to him and that when Bakura found out he tracked them all down and sent the leader of the little group to the shadow realm and beat the rest of them senseless.

I chuckle to myself at the thought, while trudging through the knee-high snow since this particular road wasn't cleared out yet. Bakura may be a very cold person, but at least he cares for Ryou enough to protect him. I know he has his reasons for acting the way he does, even though that doesn't stop me from getting pissed at him all the time and sending him to the shadow realm once in a while, it's not like he stays there, he always manages to come back. Stubborn Bastard. What I would like to know, is what happened to him in his past that made him like this. I know he still has all of his memories, which makes me envy him to an extent. But what did I _do_ to make him hate me so much? If I knew these things I might be able to understand him better, but that's pretty much hope-less. Like he would really tell _me_ anything. And believe me I _have_ attempted to discuss this issue with him many times, and that only seemed to anger him so after a while I gave up.

I glance up from where I was staring at the snow covered ground, looking at my surrounding. I sigh in relief when I find that I am on the street of the Game Shop, I wasn't sure how much more of this cold I could take, the clothes I wear aren't exactly very warm, leather should never be worn in the winter, but all I own is leather! And I love my leather and all, but this is ridicules! I can barely feel my legs anymore!

I stop dead in my tracks though, as I hear yelling, and one of the voices suspiciously sound like a certain tomb robber. I glance to my right, where the voices are coming from and I see an alley. Well, my first thought is that Bakura probably got into a street fight like an idiot and whoever it was, was going to be sent to the shadow realm any minute now. And I can't let the thief just send every mortal that pisses him off to the shadows, so I'm debating on stepping in.

But since I am so damn cold right now, I guess I'll let the thief have his fun. I turn to leave, but I stop abruptly, almost tripping when I hear a gun-shot. My heart suddenly feels like it dropped to the pit of my stomach, and if the winter weather hadn't already done it, then the sound made my blood run cold. I knew for a fact that Bakura didn't handle any guns. Ryou allowed him to have knives and daggers and any other weapon of that sort, but he never allowed guns, and Bakura didn't seem to fond of them himself, he liked to do things the old fashion way, get 'down and dirty' as some people would put it. Besides that fact, the pained yell that came directly after the gun shot was undoubtedly Bakura.

I make a mad dash towards the alley, though trying to get through the piles of snow that blocked the way made things a bit difficult. Once I do manage to get into the alley, I am met with the sight of some guy, standing there, holding the gun in both shaky hands and pointing it at the fallen victim. My eyes follow the path of the gun and I see someone laying there, and the silver hair is all I need to confirm that it is, in fact, Bakura. But the odd thing is, he's wearing what looks like a long, red coat with odd designs on it instead of his usual black trench, he's laying on his stomach so I can see all of his hair, and it's much, much shorter.

The man who shot him suddenly yells out when he noticed me, then makes a run for it, running right past me, over the snow pile and down the street. I was about to go after him and send him to the shadows myself, when I suddenly remembered why exactly I ran into this alley in the first place and quickly run over to the fallen thief, "Bakura." I whisper, shaking him slightly. He doesn't move,"Bakura!" I say louder. He still doesn't move.

I sigh heavily and roll him over, gasping at what I see. This isn't Bakura. The man's skin is tanned, while Bakura is ghostly pale, and this guy has a nasty, but neat looking scar on his cheek. But he still resembles Bakura in a way...the aura around him definitely reminds me of that of the thief's. I notice something wet on my hand and look down, seeing crimson red covering it. Further inspection of the 'Bakura-look-alike-while-still-looking-not-so-much-like-Bakura' shows that it's coming from his shoulder. Ok, lot's of blood, that can't be good. And I can't leave this guy here to bleed to death, and I have nothing to use to wrap up the wound here.

I look at his clothing. It's very odd, and he's wearing no shirt under the coat, talk about being painfully cold. And he's wearing some kind of...skirt? Maybe he's a cross-dresser. Who the hell would dress like this in the winter? But the coat looks expensive, though very dirty, so I really shouldn't rip it up to wrap the wound.

Well, I know one thing. I can't carry this guy, so I'll have to wake him up and hope he doesn't have some sort of weapon and try to brutally murder me, "Hey...wake up!" I yell, shaking him by the shoulder that isn't wounded. He doesn't move. Ok, I'll try again, "HEY! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I shout directly in the silver haired man's ear. His eyes snap open and he immediately bolt's upright, causing me to fall back on my ass, right into the snow. .

I see the man grasp his shoulder and he blinks in confusion. Then he turns his head in my direction slowly. As soon as he see's me, and jumps up on his feet, causing me to do the same in case he finds me threatening, and/or a random person in the way whom must die. His confused expression is quickly replaced with a scowl, "Pharaoh!" He hisses, "What's the hell did you do?"

I blink at him, my expression now adopting one of confusion. He just called me pharaoh. How would this guy know I'm the pharaoh, "W-what are you talking about? Who are you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb you asshole! You know exactly what I'm talking about and you know exactly who I am!" His purplish-grey eyes glanced around the alley, the only reason I could see him was because there was a streetlight right in front of the alley, "What did you do during our fight? There was a bright light and then I woke up here. I know you have something to do with it!"

Bright light? I stare at him silently for a moment, trying to process what was going on in my head. Then it hits me. Our items and the Tablet glowing, that light in the museum, the reason this guy looks like Bakura. I'm not exactly 100 sure of this, but I'm taking an educated guess here. I bet that somehow, we brought our past selves to the future. It's either that, or Bakura somehow got his old body back. But since this guy seems absolutely clueless, I'll bet he's Bakura's past self. And I couldn't _imagine _why, but I'm getting the feeling that this isn't going to end well, that by the end of this, some-one's going to be a rotting corpse in one of these snow piles.

"Bakura?" I ask, because there is a big possibility that I'm jumping to conclusions, and this guy is just on drugs and called me pharaoh because...well, I don't know, I do give off that monarch-pharaoh vibe, maybe that's it. I'm hoping that's it. It better be it dammit!

"So the pharaoh has suddenly decided to lower himself enough to call the lowly tomb robber by his name has he? What brought this about, hm?" He sneers, and I notice he has gripped his shoulder slightly tighter. He's going to pass out from loss of blood soon, so I better take him to the game shop and do something about that, **_then_** we can play 20 questions. Not that I really care about him or anything, it's just that if he dies, and he is Bakura's past self, Bakura will cease to exists. Wait...Bakura will cease to exist...that thought is enough to make me want to break out in a fit of hysterical laughter, but I manage to keep myself from doing so. That could alter the future, and messing with time is a _very_ dangerous thing.

"Save the taunting for another time Bakura. Let's get to the game shop before you pass out from lack of blood because I refuse to haul you there." At the thought of the warm interior of the said game shop, I realize how cold I am. This new issue that has occurred momentarily destracted me from noticing just how Ra damned friggin freezing it was!

He narrows his eyes futher at me, "Like I would follow you anywhere pharaoh. Your little priests and everyone else in Egypt may follow you, but I will never lower myself to do such a thing." He says, venom dripping off of every word, enough to where I feel a slight fear that he will try to slit my throat right here and now well up inside of me, but I quickly recover from that and glare back.

"This isn't the time tomb robber. If you haven't already realized it, you are no longer in Egypt. The snow should have been your first clue." I tell him, pointing at the snow lazily, "I don't exactly understand the situation thoroughly, but I will tell you this; I am no longer pharaoh, therefore I have no say in your decisions. So it is fully your choice if you wish to freeze to death out here because I assure you this harmless-looking white stuff will kill you. It's either that, or you come with me to my hikari's house and we can take care of your wound and you won't have to suffer a painfully cold death." I smirk at his look of disbelief, on top of that he's now shivering and trying his damned hardest to keep himself from doing so. Well, considering what he's _wearing_, I bet he **_is_** damned cold.

I watch as he has an internal struggle with himself over his decision. And Bakura being, well, Bakura, he's going to have to throw aside more then most of his pride to basically save his life and 'follow' me. He'll get over it though, unlike him I won't gloat over seeing him in his current 'state of weakness' as we all know he would put it, "...Fine." He mumbles, though it was barely audible, I heard it.

"Good, then come on." I say and walk over to the large pile of snow blocking the entrance. I groan loudly, my limbs were already aching, and here I had to climb this pile of shit white stuff again. Glancing back at the thief, I see him only a few steps behind me, I give him a small smirk, "Guess we get to hike up the snow mountain, think you can make it?"

"I'm not weak, of course I can make it." He snaps at me, though I see him eye the over-sized pile of snow wearily. I nod and start climbing, reluctantly sticking my hands into the cold substance to haul myself up. Once I'm at the top, I stand up strait and look down to see 'Bakura' about halfway up, wincing each time he pulls himself up father. When he finally makes it up, I jump down and onto the street, and he does the same, though he stumbles a bit because the force of the landing jolted his shoulder.

"Well, I'd say that went well." I turn to face him, only to see that he is staring at me with wide eyes. I give him a questioning look, but he just stares, which, in turn, begins to piss me off, "What are you staring at thief?" I growl.

"Y-your...pale." He gapes, "..Are you sick or something?" I almost want to burst out laughing, but once again I contain it. I guess he didn't realize it before because it was dark, and now we're standing directly under the street light.

"No, I'm not sick.. Aww, were you worried about me?" I ask teasingly.

"No, but you look sickening with your skin so pale. It looks like you have some sort of disease." Resist urge to slap...resist urge to slap..."Of course with your pampered ass in the palace 24/7 it's no surprise, you probably don't get any sun at all."

"Look, I'm not the same pharaoh you know, alright? I have a feeling this conversation is going to take a while, so how about we get home and settled down before we discuss anything further." He nods and I turn on my heels and start back towards the game shop. It's taking allot of self control on my part to keep from attacking and/or sending him to the shadow realm. He's worse then Bakura! Well, he _is_ Bakura, but obviously he was allot worse back then. I suddenly have a newfound respect for Yami Bakura. Wait, Let me rephrase that. I _should_ have a newfound respect for Yami Bakura, but in all honesty, I _don't_. Does that make me an extremely dense person?...Nah.

I glance over my shoulder to see him looking around suspiciously at everything, the buildings, the streetlights, and the cars that are parked in front of the houses. I _once again_ resist the urge to laugh my ass off when a car drives by and he starts freaking out, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA WAS THAT?" He screams frantically.

"I do believe I said to hold all questions until later didn't I?" He grumbles something but, surprisingly enough, says nothing else. I sigh in relief when we reach the game shop, and with frozen fingers I grab the key from my pocket and quickly open the door, practically leaping inside when I feel the warmth emitting through the open door, "Thank Ra..."

I turn around to see Bakura standing there, staring at me blankly, "Get your ass in here!" I yell, not wanting ANY of the cold air in the house. He gives me a suspicious look, but then walks in the house, and from his reaction I can tell he's surprised by the sudden change in temperature, but he doesn't say anything. I immediately slam the door shut and kick my shoes off. I look down at Bakura's feet and wince, he was wearing these dinky little sandal things out there in the freezing cold, that must hurt like a bitch, but he doesn't seem bothered by it, even though he's still shivering, but not as bad as before.

"Ok." I sigh, "First things first, your bleeding all over the place so go in the living room and sit down while I go look for the first aid kit." I turn to leave, but as I turn the corner I notice he hasn't moved, "Something wrong?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What in the name of Ra is this _living room_ thing you speak of?" He asks. I groan, of course he wouldn't know, they don't have living rooms in Ancient Egypt.

"It's the main room of the house." I explain, then change the direction I was heading and start towards the living room, "Come on, I'll show you." I say and he follows, "Sit down and _don't_ touch anything. I know of your thieving habits and I don't want you stealing anything." I narrow my eyes at him in warning before leaving the room in search of the first aid kit. I quickly find it, not that I really had to _search_ for it because it was exactly where it always is, under the bathroom sink.

When I arrive back in the living room, I see Bakura hasn't moved from his spot on the couch, but now he's laying back against it with his eyes closed. Ohh...that's going to stain the couch! No worries though, the couch is white (A/N: it isn't in the show, but it is now!) and this godly substance called 'bleach' works miracles for any and all stains. Anyways, back to the thief, the loss of blood is probably catching up to him, can't believe he's still conscious. Ah well, he always was a stubborn bastard. I sigh and kneel down in front of him. He opens his eyes and glares down at me, "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Ok. Take a minute to think about what you're asking before you ask it, because that was a stupid ass question." I tell him while I look through the many items in the First Aid kit until I come across some stuff to clean the wound, some gauze, and bandages.

"I don't need your help, I perfectly fine. Back off." He says scathingly.

"Oh, is that so? Then how come you were practically passing out a minute ago?" I retort, raising myself up so I'm sitting on my knees so that I can reach his shoulder. Hopefully the bullet went all the way through; it makes my job so much easier.

"I was not." Oh, that was a mature response. I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you realize how much blood you've probably lost in the time it has taken us to get here?" I question him.

"I realize that I've had worse wounds then this before. Compared to them this is nothing." He mumbles. Now you see, this is what I mean! I don't expect _this_ Bakura to tell me anything, but the other Bakura, he keeps all of these things bottled up. I can tell just from looking in Bakura's eyes that he's been through more pain then I could even imagine. Wow, that sounded **sickeningly **sappy. It wasn't meant to, but it is true. But as I said before, he won't tell me anything...perhaps I could get something out of his past self. Wait, I take that back. This ones worse, no way in hell I'll get anything from him.

"Well, either way I have to heal you. I'll explain why later. But for now, shut up and sit still. Don't argue with me because in the end, I will win." I hope he doesn't take that for a challenge. I don't feel like knocking him out just to heal his damn wound, "Bakura, please, just let me help you for now, that way it will be out of the way and we can get on to more important matters." After the longest 5 minutes I've ever sat through, he speaks.

"Fine. Though I don't see why you are so willing to help me. Just a while ago you were all for killing me." He replies.

"I told you I am not the same pharaoh you know, but that's for later discussions." He slowly removes his hand from his shoulder, and I see that the whole sleeve is a darker red then the rest of the coat, great, now I'll have to wash that because it's soaked in blood, and hope to Ra that the color doesn't bleed and turn it pink, because I know he'll skin me alive if that happens.

I reach up and gently pull the cloth off the wound, it's stuck to the wound some from the pressure Bakura was applying to it, he winces slightly but makes no protest or sound. I instruct him to sit up a bit so that I can remove the cloth fully away from the skin. Once that's done I sigh as I realize I should have gotten a rag and a bowel of water so I can clean the blood off. This might take a while.

20 minutes later and I have finished and he's sleeping. Thankfully the bullet went through, but he did loose a good amount of blood, I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner. I take his coat-type thing and throw it in the laundry room, deciding to hand wash it when I have the time, just to be on the safe side. Trying my best not to wake him, I move him so that he's laying across the couch, then I drape a blanket over him before going upstairs to change. Ra, I am _such_ a nice person!

While I peel the damp clothing off of myself and change into warmer, sleeping clothes, I let my thoughts run over the recent events. It's not every day you come across your greatest enemies past self whom got shot in an alley way. Then a sudden thought hits me. If the cause of this is what happened back at the museum, did Bakura stumble upon _my_ past self? It's highly possible. Many, many questions are running through my head now. Such as how are they to get back? What will the hikari's say? How will the past Bakura take everything that I'll have to tell him later? Will my past self be brutally slaughtered by the yami, Bakura? How in the hell will I survive being trapped in this house with Bakura's past self through the snow storm?

The snow storm? I totally forgot about that! Damn, damn, damn! Its official now, the Gods are against me and from here on out my life will quickly spiral down into the deepest pits of hell. Those son's of bitches! After everything I've done for them they go and turn on me! I'm going to rebel against my religion as of this moment dammit! Okay, I have to calm down. Everything will work out, it always does. Shit, that's a bad thing, because my luck might choose this point in time to run out. But Bakura is wounded and unconscious, what could he _possibly _do? Okay, **That** attitude is going to be my demise.

Let's see, I'll have to fix some food, I'm damn hungry right now and I'm sure the thief is too. Luckily Yuugi taught me how to fix a basic meal, though my cooking isn't nearly as good as his, at least it's edible. Yuugi also bought a whole crap-load of food before he left, that is good, at least we won't starve to death.

After searching through my closet and many, many drawers, I find some comfortable clothes that will fit the tomb robber. Yuugi bought them for me right before we got seperate bodies, but they ended up being much to big on me, so they _should_ fit the thief.

Carlessly throwing the clothes on the coffee table as I pass it on my way to the kitchen, I begin to debate on what to eat. There is way too much food in this house, especially for only 3 people, though if you count all of Yuugi's friend's coming over everyday and raiding the fridge it would seem we never have _enough._

Perhaps I should call Bakura before I start fixing something to eat. My curiosity is just about eating away at my nerves, I want to know if he is in a similar situation or not. So, deciding to call the tomb robber, I quickly grab the phone, then sit at the kitchen table, preparing myself for a rude and colorful-worded reaction from the white haired thief.

It rings about 3 times before I hear the unmistakable voice of said thief, "What?" He asks rudely.

"Hello to you to Bakura." I say to him dryly.

"Pharaoh? What the hell do you want?" I smirk. I can tell just from his voice that he's scowling, I can picture it perfectly, and it amuses me how immature he can act sometimes. No, I take that back. All the time.

I open my mouth to reply, but I stop as I faintly hear someone in the distance from Bakura's end, but I just caught the end of it,"...talking about? You brought _me_ here!" The voice oddly sounds like my own.

"I wasn't talking to you, you idiot! I'm talking to the other you. I said I'll explain it later so just don't talk until then. At all." Bakura snaps back at the person whom I'm guessing is my past self, "Now what do you want?" It takes me a moment before I realize he is once again talking to me. I haven't even said anything yet and he already sounds pissed at me. I swear his immaturity level surpasses that of a child's.

"Bakura," I says calmly, "On your way home, did anything strange happen?"

"If you mean finding you half frozen in the park, sitting stupidly in the snow wearing this skimpy little skirt and your usual pharaoh attire then yes, I would call that pretty strange." He sounds a bit to amused at that for my liking.

"So you mean, you found me, as in, my past self, right?" I ask. I know very well what he's talking about, but if he's going to be so damn bitchy towards me I might as well give him a reason to be.

"Well since you yourself aren't standing in the kitchen glaring at me and freaking out over the phone ringing, I guess I would mean that, yes."

"There's no need to be an asshole right now Bakura, this is serious." I tell him, sighing in frustration.

""Who says I wasn't being serious? He really is standing there glaring at me, and I'm glaring back, and now he's walking away. Oh, shit, wait! You get back here! Arg! Fine, just don't touch anything!" I hold back a chuckle as I listen to him mumble some Egyptian curses.

"Seems your having as much fun as I am." I comment, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm surprised you're still alive right now." He tells me, chuckling darkly before continuing, "So tell me, how stupid am I?" How stupid is he? I adopt an evil smirk as my imagination comes up with some very downright idiotic scenes involving a 5000 year old tomb thief. He wants to know how stupid he is, hmm? Well, in that case I won't disappoint him.

"Well I have recently found out that you and microwaves don't mix. And the lamp is a fire demon that you tried to kill, and the T.V. is box that traps people's souls." Oh, I could go on. But I don't want him to get the suspicion that I'm making this up, even though I am. He doesn't need to know that. But I wouldn't be surprised if that is how the thief actually reacts when he wakes up.

"By the way, were the hell is Ryou?" I frown at that. I was hoping he would make a comment about his stupidity. Ah well.

"Oh, him and Yuugi went to the mountains, remember?" Though I wouldn't be surprised if Ryou didn't tell him at all. He hardly gives the boy any freedom and he probably wouldn't have let him go on this trip.

"With a snow storm comming?" Wow, Bakura sounds genuinely worried.

"The mountains are hours away from here, they won't get hit by it." I assure him.

"So your telling me, that I am going to be stuck with your pampered pharaoh-y ass self until the freaking snow melts or someone digs us out? That could take days! Weeks even! And I can't cook so I'm going to starve!" Oh, I feel sorry for me. I'm going to be stuck with Bakura and starve through that snow storm!

So glad I took the time to learn how to cook.

I sigh loudly, "Well, I'm stuck with _your_ past self. At least you don't have to worry about your throat being slit in the middle of the night!" Oh, shit, I didn't think about that until just now. I shouldn't worry to much about it though, he's injured and without me here he won't make it in this time.

"..." Ok, so he has no comment to that. Well, my stomach is nagging me, and past Bakura will be up soon, and I want to have food ready before then so I don't get bombarded with questions or have to worry about him using one of the large butcher knives on me. But I won't hang up before I get one last comment in.

"Anyways, seems you have just discovered the wonders of showers and there ability to create scolding hot water. When the snow storm clears up, we'll meet at your house to discuss this further." I cant help but smirk at the stupidity of it. I mean, just picture it! Bakura walking into the bathroom, turns the shower on, steps in and gets attacked by scolding water, jumps back, falls on his ass, grabs the shower curtain, riiiiiiiip. Water goes everywhere and his ass hurts like hell.

"Fine." He sighs then hangs up. I too hang up, and then go back to raiding the kitchen.

I chose a simple meal, nothing that consisted of dirtying many dishes which is a good thing. I hate cleaning, but I refuse to leave the mess for Yuugi to clean up, I take responsibility for everything I do, unlike a certain white-haired yami. After setting the table, I make my way back into the living room to wake Bakura, talk about impending doom...

I notice that he has turned so that he's facing the back of the couch, clinging to the blanket in a child-like manner. I almost feel guilty waking him, he looks so peaceful while he's sleeping, but I have to because we need to get this situation under control and get any and all questions out of the way so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow, "Bakura." I shake him gently, mindful of his injury, "Bakura wake up!"

He stirs slightly, but then lets out an annoyed grunt and buries himself deeper into the blankets. Well, that was mature. I pull the blanket off of him. Ok, that wasn't exactly mature either but it's not like I give a damn right about now. Opening one eye, he sits up almost immediately upon seeing me. At first he looks confused, but he remembers what happened quick enough and growls at me, "What?"

"What a nice way to treat someone who saved your life, tended to your injuries, gave you a place to stay, and has just finished getting clean clothes for you and has fixed you some food." I say, rolling my eyes at him. He just sits there. Ok, I see none of that got through to him, "In other words, get your ass up, get changed," I point to the clothes on the table, "...and then come into the kitchen and eat. Then we will discuss more important issues." I turn on my heels and stalk back into the kitchen, not waiting for a reply, and figuring he wouldn't want me standing there while he changes.

10 minutes later the silver haired one decides to finally grace me with his presence in the kitchen, grumbling something and looking down at his clothes in disgust, "This is the weirdest clothing I have ever seen. Why is it so...colorful? It's terribly gaudy." I roll my eyes. Since _when_ do Tomb Robbers care about their appearance? Though I have to admit, he is right. I mean, _Yuugi_ was the one who bought them for me. Enough said. It looks kind of tight on him...but that's all I have so he'll have to deal with it.

"That may be, but your going to have to deal with it. Those are the only clothes in this house that will fit you." I sit down at the kitchen table, where I had set out all the food.

"That's because your a freaking stick. Actually, more like a twig, and your short to. Aren't you supposed to get taller over time?" I hate that smug tone he's using. It's not my fault I'm short! It's Yuugi's fault.

"You're just too tall." I mumble, then realize he's still standing in the kitchen doorway, "What are you standing there for? Sit down and eat so we can get on with the important crap!" I snap at him.

"I'm not eating that stuff. For multiple reasons. One being that your the one who cooked it. It's probably poisoned. Another reason is the fact that it all looks weird, smells weird to." He sits down across the table from me, crossing his arms and sitting back in the chair, glaring at the food. Right, they didn't have such...colorful and 'exotic' looking food back in Ancient Egypt. Well, if he wants to live off bread, I have no problem with that. Less work for me.

"Fine then." I say, taking a bite of my food. Not bad. I'm not too bad of a cook if I do say so myself. I glance up to see the tomb robber now glaring at me. I smirk as a sudden idea dawns on me, and I stuff more food into my mouth, "Mmmm." Heh, maybe if I keep this up he'll give up and eat anyways.

And I was right! Well, of course I was right, I'm always right. But that's besides the point. It only took about 5 minutes for 'Bakura' to cave. He was hesitant at first, probably still holding on to the idea that I poisoned his food. But honestly, why would I poison his food when I could have left him out in the freezing cold to die a painfully cold death? Anyways, after concluding that the food was unpoisoned and very edible, he practically inhaled the rest of the food. I cleaned up the dishes, getting a remark from Bakura about being domesticated house wife, and headed into the living room where we would probably be spending the next few hours.

Once again, I was right. It took me 3 hours to explain everything. 'Everything' Included; Telling him where he was, my theory on how he got here, and how our souls were trapped in the Millennium Puzzle and Ring. I also told him about our hikari's. I told him just about everything I knew about the white-haired light, and he seemed oddly interested in that particular subject. I guess he would be though, not everyone has half of their soul as another being. After I finished the hikari explanation, I told him of his future self. He was a bit mad that even after 3000 years he still hadn't killed me. I figured as much. In those 3 hours, the only time a bitchy comment didn't come from his mouth, was when he was asking questions. But when I answered them, he took it as me making fun of him for being stupid, and got all pissed.

The conversation, all in all, was interesting to say the least. I think _at least_ half of what I said got through to him. I did end up explaining to him that what he saw on the way here was a car; a means of transportation in this time, and that what he was injured with, was a gun. I showed him the different electrical items, and how they worked. Surprisingly, he was a quick learner. He didn't seem to surprised by most of the modern technology either. I know I was when I woke up in this time! And I didn't even remember shit from my past!

He was pretty much silent the rest of the time. Glaring but silent. I look that the clock; midnight. Great. No wonder I feel like death warmed over. Though I don't have a problem with being warmed over, just looking out the window makes me shiver. The snow storm hit about an hour ago. Another thing I had to explain to the thief. He didn't seem to pleased by it, but neither was I. At least we had one thing in common; our hatred for cold, snow, winter or anything that falls under that category.

After showing Bakura to the guest room, and telling him NOT to leave the room until I come and get him in the morning, I bury myself under the warm covers of my own bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day. I could see it coming. I was anxious to meet my past self though. There is so much I can learn from him..er...me.

If we're both still alive that is.

**Misao:** Wow, chapter 2 finally done! It took a while because I was wracking my brain trying to think up ways for Yami to meet the Thief King (Whom will later be called Akefia, but not just yet). I didn't want it to be the same as Atemu and Bakura. I think the way Akefia and Yami met was kinda corny, but oh well. And I wanted to actually write their conversations, but that would take WAY too long! Hope you guys liked the 2nd chapter!


	3. We're Going To Die

**Misao:** I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately. I'll try to update sooner next time! **Thank you:** **Slave Of Darkness, Crimson Eyed Dragon** ( Yeah, I don't really like when people make Yami weak and girly either. He's a pharaoh! So he's naturally strong and doesn't let people walk all over him), **Sirithiliel, Jazhira, Ryou's Twin Sister, Only-A-Minor-Threat** (Sorry, but theres not going to be any romance just yet. There relationships are going to take a while, cause currently they still can't stand each other.), **Silvershadowfire, Scoodoo58, ShadowHalo18b** (I'm calling past Bakura "Akefia" because that's Bakura's Egyptian name. It would be way to confusing to call them both Bakura), **Youkai no Tenchii, Viinaja, LeoOsaka, **and **Alexandria Scherazade **(glad you like the story, but I'm not sure if you'll like it later on because it has a Pharaoh x Tomb Robber pairing)! I'm so glad you all like this story!

**Pairings:** Theif King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and _do_ read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language. ; Alot more cursing in this chapter because Bakura isn't a morning person!

**! Note : Nubia **was the country that bordered ancient Egypt on the south, and through much of its history was politically dominated by the Egyptian state. However, in those periods from the First Dynasty onward (ca. 3050 BC), whenever Egypt was unable to maintain her presence in Nubia (e.g., because of her own internal difficulties), the various Nubian cultures flourished and enjoyed their political and economic independence, often formulating kingdoms of great dynamism that were competitive with the Egyptian state.

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Sleep is good. Sleep is very good. Especially when you want to avoid the world around you. It's the ultimate way of achieving world avoiding-ness. And I certainly wanted to do exactly that.

Poke Poke

I groan as I feel something poke me and bury myself deeper into the warmth of my blankets, my mind is still only on the border line of consciousness, and I'm not ready to wake up yet, so whatever that was can go to the deepest pits of hell.

Poke Poke

I growl in response as I feel something poke me again, though this time a lot harder then last time, "Get out..." I mumble, though I'm not sure if the person heard me or not because I'm underneath the blankets.

"Get up Tomb Robber." My eyes snap open at the sound of Yami's voice. What the hell is he doing in my house?...Wait, not Yami, I realize, but Atemu. With that realization, I remember all the events of the previous day. Great, now I seriously want to return to my unconscious state! Fucking pharaoh. Hey wait one fucking minute, I thought I told him not to leave the room! I also specifically told him not to go NEAR mine or Ryou's room! So what the hell does he think he's doing?

I don't make any attempt to move, since I'm damned comfortable right here, "I thought I told you not to come near my room!" I yell through the thick comforter, "I also said not to even leave your room so go back in there and leave me the hell alone!" I close my eyes again and sigh.

"You told me not to leave the room until morning. And Ra rose quite a while ago, but you did not get up, so I decided to wake you." He explains, not that I really give a damn because I wasn't looking for an explanation; I just wanted him to leave!

"Not everyone rises with the fucking sun, Pharaoh. Now get."

I snarl as I feel the blankets being ripped away from me. The pharaoh has a lot of fucking nerve. Ra, not even Yami is that fucking suicidal! I open my eyes and glare at him, when a sudden shiver courses through my body from the colder air. Damn it's cold! Who the hell turned the heater off? I wrap my arms around myself and bury my face in the soft pillow. I hear a growl of annoyance from Atemu and smirk to myself. I love pissing him off, it's so damn easy!

"You will get up now, Tomb Robber. If you don't do it yourself then I will force you out of the bed myself." Ooh, he's sounds serious. Tch, like I'm really going to listen to him. I turn my head so that I'm no longer suffocating myself in the pillow and narrow my eyes at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Well, those words sealed my fate.

A uncharacteristically sadistic smirk graces his lips, and I raise an eyebrow at him. He reaches forward and grips the sheet underneath me with both hands. Before I have time to do anything to stop him, he yanks them. Hard. He even takes a step back and uses his weight to successfully pull the sheets, and me, off the bed and onto the floor.

I yelp in surprise and pain as I land on my ass when I hit the floor none to gracefully. I glare at him while standing up; I notice his smug expression and feel the sudden urge to slap it right off of him. And I would have to if his expression hadn't change from smug to confused. What? He doesn't know why I'm pissed? Or is he just playing stupid? He's staring at me now, well, actually he's staring somewhere lower then my face. It's then that I remember I'm only in my boxers and that's when I get really pissed.

"What are you looking at?" I yell. He takes a step towards me, not at all phased by my outburst.

"What is this?" He asks, poking a certain area on my shoulder, causing me to wince. I glance down at said shoulder and my eyes widen when I see a small, round bluish-colored scar there. Actually it couldn't be considered a scar because there's dried blood around it and the wound itself doesn't even seem to be healed all the way.

"What the hell?" I yell, pulling away from Atemu and placing a hand over the wound, "Where the hell did THIS come from?" Atemu gives me a quizzical look.

"You have a wound and you don't even know where it came from?" I shake my head. Seriously, I would remember getting a wound, especially one like this! My entire arm is hurting right now! It looks like a bullet wound, but I haven't been shot with one of those things since I came across this one dude who freaked out and shot me in an alley last year. And damn did those things hurt!

"It wasn't there before." I mumble, still examining the mysterious injury.

"Didn't you say that your past self was here also?" Atemu asks, sounding disgusted by the thought of it.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, is it possible that something happened to him? If he got injured then perhaps you now bear the scars of that injury. Since you two are the same person, are you not?" Ah, damn, he's probably right. Well that sucks. Both him being right and this scar. Fucking idiot, What the hell did he do to get himself shot? And how come Yami didn't say anything? It couldn't have happened at the game shop, Yami would have sent him...err..me to the shadow realm, not shoot him/me!

I brush past Atemu and stalk down the stairs towards the phone. Damn, is it just me or is it even colder down here? I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was dark down here but I could see perfectly fine, it read 12:26. Hmm didn't think it was that late. Guess I shouldn't be too mad at Atemu, he did wait a long time. I snatch the phone up and dial the number before holding it up to my ear, only to find out that the phones completely dead. Bloody freaking hell!

Slamming the phone back down, I make my way to the living room and rip the curtains open. White, I see white. Oh shit. I knew the bloody snow storm was going to be bad, but this fucking bad? The snow is higher then the fucking window! Wait. The phones dead...so does that mean the electricity is out as well?

I walk over to far wall, passing Atemu who is standing at the bottom of the steps, and flick the switch. Nothing. Bloody great! So not only am I going to starve, I'm going to freeze as well, because without electricity the fucking heater won't work!

"Well..." I sigh and turn to face Atemu, "We're going to die." I tell him simply, then walk over to the couch and plop down on it.

"What makes you say that?" He asks and sits in the armchair across the room from me, and I notice that he's once again wearing his pharaoh attire. Ra, if it isn't leather then it's his sacred freaking pharaoh outfit and gold. Hmm... Gold. I don't think he'll be leaving with that. Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"Well for one thing I can't cook for shit. So we'll if I don't end up blowing the house up then we'll starve. And if explosions or starvation don't kill us, we'll freeze to death because the heater doesn't work." I explain. Heh, and if none of those things kill me then being stuck with Atemu through this will lead me to become suicidal. I wonder how well Atemu would handle being trapped with a rotting corpse.

"The great Thief King can survive alone out in the desert his whole life, but can't survive through a storm of white stuff even when in the shelter of his home?" Atemu says smugly. My fingers are just itching to wrap around his neck and strangle him to death.

"This is nothing like Egypt Atemu. Snow is much more lethal then sand, believe it or not." Ok I wouldn't say more lethal. I'd say equally lethal. I stand up and walk back into the kitchen. We have a gas stove so I can still attempt to cook something. Damn my fucking arm hurts though. I wonder if I'll feel it if I slap my past self. Hopefully only wounds that will scar affect me.

Let's see. Oh, canned food! It's damn easy to fix and it's not half bad. Not really a breakfast food but I'm not giving a damn right now. Sigh, its times like this when I really miss having my girly hikari around.

Ah, shit! I'm sneezing all over the fucking place! This is just great. Can this possibly get ANY worse? Obviously it can, because Atemu just walked in. Just who I wanted to see! Oh great, more sneezing. The pharaoh's staring at me; I should gouge his eyes out for that. Ok, good, sneezing is now under control. I stand up strait and glare at him, "What the hell are you staring at?" I snap at him. He just shakes his head and sits down at the table. That pisses me off. When I ask a question I expect a fucking answer! But, because I feel like shit right now, I'll let it slide. And what's with him waltzing around like he owns the damn place? He hasn't even been here for 24 bloody hours! He ends up 3000 years in the future and he still has that 'I am holier then thou' attitude! Should have left him out there.

You know, I didn't even know it was possible to screw up cooking canned food! But I guess you learn something new every freaking day! Though I wouldn't really say burnt. More like...chunky. Ew. That can't be good for our health. But fuck it we'll eat it anyways.

After downing that sorry excuse for an edible meal, and adding some more dishes to the lovely pile of filth that's forming, I head upstairs to put some clothes on. Walking around the house in boxers when it's below freaking zero outside, and with the heater unusable, wasn't my brightest idea. So yeah, right now I'm freezing my ass off. For some reason it's a hell of a lot colder up here. Shit, I hope I don't get stuck downstairs with the all mighty one.

After I get dressed, I grab the comforter off the ground, where it had been left thanks to Atemu, and drag it back downstairs with me, all the while trying to think of some way to keep myself occupied. I'm not going to sit downstairs for Ra knows how long, staring at the pharaoh, or the wall. No electricity, so I can't watch TV, hell without electricity I can't really do anything other then talk to the Pharaoh. I shudder at the thought. Someone up there must really hate me. Ok, I know they all hate me but are they really stupid enough to lock their beloved pharaoh in a house with me through a snow storm?

As I throw the comforter onto the couch, and am about to sit back down, I notice Atemu shivering. I would be banging my head against a wall right now if it wasn't already throbbing. So, stomping back up the stairs, I grab the blanket off the bed in the guest room, go back downstairs, throw it at him, then sit back down and burry myself in the now cold, but soon to be warm, comforter.

I glance over at him to see him staring at the blanket in bewilderment. Heh, probably expected me to let him freeze. Which I would have done, but then I would have to hear him complaining, and that would wonders for my headache.

But, headache or no headache, the silence is bugging the shit out of me, oddly enough. And since it's bugging me, I will break the silence, even if it means communicating with the pharaoh without absolutely having to. Besides, if I ignore it long enough it will go away, "So, what part of your life were you actually going through when you ended up here?" I ask him. His head snaps up at the sound of my voice, and he's eyeing me suspiciously, but answers none the less.

"Well, we were currently at war with Nubia. They were trying to take control of Egypt...again." He explains.

I smirk at that, "Yeah, I remember that. I killed a bunch of Nubia's best warriors. Bunch of cocky bitches they were."

He looks surprised, "That was you?"

"But of course, do you really think one of your pea-brained guards could slaughter Nubia's best warriors?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at him, but the smirk never leaves my face. It seems that comment pissed him off, because his fists are clenching the blanket so hard his knuckles are turning white. Maybe when the snow clears I'll drop him off at one of those places Ryou wanted to take me, something about Anger Management.

"You know it's true. Guards in general have the brain power of donkey. An abnormally stupid donkey at that." I point out. He seems to have calmed down since I said 'guards in general' instead of pointedly insulting _his_ guards. Ra forbid. Damn he's touchy.

"I suppose that it true." He admits, "It was getting pretty bad." He suddenly adopts this look of horror, "Wait! Without me there what will happen? I just disappear in the middle of a war!" He yells. I roll my eyes, he's worrying over nothing.

"Don't shit yourself over it pharaoh. When you disappeared I'm sure that time just stopped, either that or when you return, you will return to the exact moment when you disappeared, it will be like nothing happened." I reassure him. Though I'm not sure why, it would have been fun to watch him sweat.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Easily." I tell him, "The future is the same. If anything different were to happen, then the future would have been altered." Damn, I really hate time. It's too fucking confusing!

"That does make sense..." He mumbles, then looks back up at me, "So you must know how it ends, right?"

"But of course."

He looks at me hopefully, I raise an eyebrow at him again, "Could you tell me how it ends?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No. I can't do that. You being here could already screw things up, but to tell you things like that could change the entire outcome." Good, he seems to accept that answer.

"So, how many of Nubia's warriors did you kill exactly?"

Hmm, how many did I kill? "I remember killing off a lot of the weaker ones who tried to take me as a prisoner. That was a pretty large number. Then when their leaders found out about someone killing off a bunch of their men single handedly, they sent their top warriors to kill me. They probably thought I was going to get in their way. While I didn't like the thought of Nubia taking over Egypt, I wasn't going to interfere; I didn't give about you or your people. But when they got in my way, it was a whole other story. Now that I think about it, I can't remember how many."

He smirks at me, "You do realize that by killing off their best men you were helping me, right?" He points out. Oh bloody hell, I never thought of it like that! But I refuse to let him know that that irks me.

I shrug, "It's kill or be killed." I then give him a smirk of my own, "But really, if that's the case then you owe me." His smirk disappeared pretty damn fast, "Think about it. Nubia has a whole army of well trained men. Not just a bunch of brainless zombie warriors. All you have is yourself and 6 priests whom wield Millennium Items. But the Millennium Items can't protect you from everything. Oh wait, make that yourself and 5 priests, since I killed off that guy and took the Millennium Ring." Ooh...he looks angry.

He holds out his hand, "If that's the case then return it to me." He says, looking down at the Millennium Ring that lay upon my chest.

"Now you see, I can't do that. I'm a thief; I don't return what I steal. And besides, my soul was sealed in this ring, and even though I have my own body my soul is still connected to it." I explain. He sighs and sits back, obviously tired of arguing.

"So... what are we suppose to do now?" He asks.

"Hell if I know, "I reply, "Not a damn thing to do until the fucking snow melts. Or someone digs us out." Then an idea hits me, and I reach over into the drawer next to the couch and pull out my dueling deck. And no, I'm not going to summon my man eater bug and watch it chase Atemu around the house. As tempting as it sounds.

"What is that?" He asks suspiciously, getting up from the chair and sitting next to me on the couch. Now I have the urge to get up and sit down in the chair, what would he do then? Climb in my lap?...I think I'll stay here now.

"This is my dueling deck." I tell him, glancing down at the top card; the Change of Heart. I swear that card mocks me.

"Dueling deck?"

"That is what I said. It's based off the shadow games we played back in Ancient Egypt. because you see, in this day and age, people don't just walk around with Shadow Powers and go off betting their souls. They've turned it into a card game. Quite stupid really, I only play when there are souls at stake, because otherwise it's damn boring." He rolls his eyes at my last comment. Really, what else was he expecting?

He swipes the deck out of my hands, and I have to resist the urge to take it right back. But I let him be. He studies the first card, then looks at me, then at the card, then me again, before he speaks, "What language is this written in?" he asks.

"Japanese."

"And you understand it?"

"Of course, my other half has lives here in Japan most of his life, and since he is the other half of my soul, I know what he knows."

"So what is this cards name?"

"Change Of Heart."

He studies it again, then looks back at me, "Why would you have such a card in you deck?" He smirks, "Isn't it a bit girly looking for you?"

"For your information that is a very powerful card. And besides, it's my hikari's favorite card. He says it reminds him of me..." I stare at the card. In a way I suppose it really does represent me. Because I certainly had a "change of heart", might not have been willingly, but it happened.

"And how is that? I don't see a connection." He comments. I'm still staring at the card, and I answer him without really thinking about it, since I'm still lost in my own little world.

"When Ryou first got the ring, I was never nice to him. Sure, I never beat him or anything like most of his friends think, but I took over his body against his will and tried to kill all of his friends, I had hurt him so many times...but after I realized what I hade done, I changed, for my hikari." I whispered. He turns to the next card and I snap out of it, just now realizing what I had said, and I cursed myself for speaking like that in front of the Pharaoh.

"Well I do know you're nothing like your past self. If it were him I would have been left out there to freeze or he would have stabbed me to death by now. You're actually not so bad." I blink in surprise at that, I had expected him to laugh and mock me.

"Yeah well, don't think that because I saved your ass means I like you, I just don't want the future fucked up."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Is his simple reply. Soon he's gone through the entire deck, and after asking me the names of the monsters he doesn't recognize, he hands it back to me, were I put it back in the drawer. My original idea was to duel, but then I realized that:

A.) He didn't have a deck

B.) He has no clue how to play

C.) I am no mood to, and don't have the patience to teach him

"So tell me, what is the world like today? I mean, I haven't seen very much of it since it was dark out and all, and now we're trapped in here. Who rules this country? How strict are there laws? How-" I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth.

"One question at a time pharaoh." I say before removing my hand, "I've been here for about 2 years. Ok, well actually over 7, but I stayed in my soul room and only came out when I found it absolutely necessary. But it's been 2 years since Ryou and myself, along with Yami and his midget hikari have come to somewhat peaceful terms. Note the somewhat part. I still can't stand the arrogant prick. And don't look at me like that you know exactly why I hate your guts. Anyways, from what I've learned in the time I've been here, nowadays the country isn't ruled by only one person."

"You mean there is no Pharaoh?" He questions, looking surprised.

"No, no pharaoh. I highly doubt this county ever had a Pharaoh, but I'm sure they had something like a pharaoh way back then. Anyways, now countries are ruled by more then one person, I believe Ryou called it 'The Government'." I explained to the best of my knowledge. Hey, I'm not completely uneducated when it comes to this time. I was stuck going to school for Ryou the few times he got sick, and after being promised this kick ass dagger set in exchange for me paying attention so that he could tap into my memory and get the info he needed, I gladly listened to every word that came out of that stuck up snob of a teacher's mouth. Well, thinking back on it, I wouldn't say gladly.

"And as for how strict there rules are, compared to Egypt, it wouldn't seem like they HAVE any laws. Accepts for no killing and no stealing. Found that one out the hard way."

"I'm sure."

"So am I. Of course, there prisons aren't nearly as bad as your filthy dungeons. Of course, it was a hell of a lot harder to break out of. They got fucking video camera's everywhere!"

"Video cameras?"

"Not about to explain that. Ryou can when he gets home." He nods and we both fall into silence once again. Now that I think about it, the Pharaoh's not all that bad. And he certainly isn't as cocky and arrogant as Yami. I suppose since Yami has no memories, he acts the way he thinks a pharaoh is supposed to act. That his title gives him the right to act the way he does. But Atemu isn't as bad as I thought he was.

After a few minutes, I glance over at him, "Ever play Go-fish?"

Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought...

Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking...

**Misao:** For something that short, it sure as hell took long enough! I was so LOST though! I didn't have the slightest clue of what they should do! I'll probably have the same problem with Yami and Akefia. So if anyone has ideas, they'd be really appreciated! This chapter, along with the next 3 might seem a bit pointless. But there not, they do have a point. It's mainly the characters getting to know each other a little better and getting used to each other. Next chapter will be in Yami's POV, and then the next two will be in Akefia's and Atemu's. After those 3, all 4 of them are going to meet up, so it'll get a lot more interesting! Also, I know hardly anything about Nubia, but since it bordered Ancient Egypt, I said screw it and used that country cause I was too lazy to look up any others. Hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it was a bit boring!


	4. Scars

**Misao:** Sorry (again) for taking so long to update! I tried, I really did! But once again my brain was all... bleh and crap. It's just hard to find stuff for them to do in their situation. I now curse myself for putting them in the current situation they are in. Thank your everyone who reviewed! All your comments really inspire me! I hope this chapter is a little more interesting then the last one, which I think, was kind of boring. And I also know that Marik wasn't in Ancient Egypt, but guess what? He is now! For the sake of this story lets all just pretend that's how it was. Okay? Okay. My birthday is this weekend, and I convinced my parents to let me stay home because I really don't like going to the beach, so I'll be able to work on Chapter 5!

**Pairings:** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Warnings: **Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and do read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love That Transcends Time  
Chapter 4**

**Yami's P.O.V **

I've been up for about 2 hours now and the Tomb Robber has yet to awaken. Not that I really mind all that much because I know that once he wakes up this calm, peaceful atmosphere will go strait to the deepest pits of hell imaginable.

Upon waking up I realized some very depressing things. Things such as the electricity is out, therefore leaving us with out much heat. I say 'without much heat' because luckily Yuugi's grandfather bought a battery operated heater when he heard about the storm before he went off to Egypt. Too bad I didn't go with him. He's probably all nice and warm, with the suns rays beating down on him all day, the scolding sand against his feet...

Ok, thinking like that is putting me in a state of depression. Back to my original train of thought. We have the small heater to keep us warm, it's not much but it's better then nothing. We'll just die of boredom because there's absolutely nothing to do. Another thing I noticed is that the snow is so high it's just below the second story of the Game Shop. So we're stuck here for Ra knows how long. Food wise we're fine, and we also have plenty of blankets. The phone lines are dead, so I can't call to make sure Bakura hasn't lost all his remaining sanity.

I am currently sitting on the couch, wrapped up in 3 blankets in front of the heater. The only source of light is the red glow coming from said heater, so I can't see any of my surroundings. I have a few candles on the table but I decided to save them for when there needed. Like right now, since I've decided to go check on the Tomb Robber. It's too quiet; yes I'm paranoid. Who wouldn't be paranoid having a crazy, psycho, homicidal, unstable Thief in their house?

Sighing, I stand up, keeping one of the three blankets wrapped around me. Reluctantly I move away from the heater, grab a candle, light it, and as quietly as it is possible for someone like me, who has no underhanded experience, I make my way up the stairs, noting sadly that it's colder up here then down there, so we'll both be stuck downstairs through this entire thing, unless one of us is willing to stay up here, but I highly doubt that will happen.

I reach the door to the guestroom and after a moment's hesitation, I slowly open it and peak inside. Not that it really did me much good because I can't see shit, so I push the door open the rest of the way and step inside, using what little light the candle provides to make my way across the room.

It's then I realize just how stupid that was, just waltzing right into aforementioned unstable thief's room, which is pitch black, leaving me vulnerable for an attack. I am sure that the Tomb Robber has no problem seeing in the dark. But on the other hand, he hasn't killed me yet, so hopefully he's not planning on it. Oh well, fuck it, at least if I die, he'll go down with me! What with him being 3000 years in the future with little to no knowledge of how anything works. He'll rot! Therefore, I would die satisfied.

Now standing next to the bed, I lean over and bring the candle down a bit to see that Bakura is still sleeping. I find this odd, him being a thief and all, one would think he rises at the crack of dawn, or he would have at least heard me come in. But then again he is injured and did loose a good amount of blood.

Just as I'm about to leave, said unstable, apparent sleeping thief's eyes snap open and his hand darts out and grabs me by the wrist, effectively scaring the shit out of me, but thankfully not enough to make me drop the candle which would probably lead to the house being burnt to the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" He growls at me, and I don't need any light source to know he's glaring at me for all he's worth. Which isn't very much in my opinion.

After successfully getting my heart back to it's normal pace and regaining my cool; I glare back, "Making sure you were still alive." Was my simple answer.

"And why is that?"

"Didn't we discuss this last night?" I snap at him, wrenching my wrist away from his grasp. I'm not in the mood for this, I should have stayed downstairs and let him sleep the day away; it would have been less trouble for me that's for sure. Note to self: Think things through before taking action. List all possibilities and potential ways to get out of all possible scenarios.

"Ra forbid. I sleep in and all of the sudden I'm dieing." He mumbles, but I pointedly ignore him and, quite childishly, stomp out of the room and back downstairs to the heater, where I plop down and wrap the other two blankets back around myself.

"What's your problem?" I almost jump out of my 3 blankets when I here Bakura's voice right beside me. I didn't even hear him coming! Oh, right, thief thing. Of course. I glance at him as he sits next to me in front of the heater.

"What's my problem?" I laugh dryly, "Let's see. The electricity's out, the phone line is dead, we have no heat excepts for this dinky piece of shit, and we're snowed in for Ra knows how long!"

"I'm not seeing the problem.' He says, raising an eyebrow at me while I glare at him.

"I just listed the problems!" I screech, yes screech, I'm not in the mood to deal with stupidity.

"Well, we all survive just fine in Egypt with out electricity and phones and such. And it's better being trapped in here like this with food and _some _warmth then to be trapped out in the desert with nothing." He explains. Ok, he has a point. But that's not MY fucking point!

"Says you." I mumble, returning my gaze to the heater, wondering briefly if it will effect my eye sight if I stare directly into the bright red glow long enough. Hey, if I get bored enough I might just test that out.

"Yes, says me." He replies in a smug tone that really makes me want to slap him. Stupid Bastard.

"Well I guess that since _you_ said so all my troubles just flew out the fucking window!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air dramatically, then drop them back down with a snort.

"Fuck you Pharaoh." He growls. Oh that was a mature response.

I smirk suddenly as I realize just how suggestive that sounded, thus giving me the perfect opportunity to use it against him, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I ask him in a sly tone.

"What?", His eyes widen for a spit second, then narrow at me.

My smirk widens, "You heard me." I say in a bit of a seductive tone, winking at him.

"You, Pharaoh, are a sick, sick bastard. I'd rather be put back in one of your little torture chambers for the rest of my life then fuck you." He sneers, obviously thoroughly disgusted.

"Right, you'd rather me fuck you then?" I ask him in a feigned serious tone, though I can't stop the smirk that tugged at my lips afterwards. Oh look, he's turned red. I'm getting way too much amusement out of this. Wait, wait, now he's smirking. That's a very, very bad sign.

"No, I wouldn't want to keep you from your precious Priest." He says dramatically, putting both hands over his heart for the effect.

"Seto?" I'm guessing, I can't remember shit about my past, but I do know that Seto was one of my priests, so there's a good possibility that he's talking about him. But by Ra I hope he's not.

"Oh yes, you know he wants you."

I shudder at the thought, me and Seto Kaiba. Ack! I glare at Bakura, "That's just wrong! Now I have sickening images in my head!" I screech at him. His smirks just grows, "Bastard." I mumble.

"And whose fault is that?" He growls.

I look back over at him to see that his smirk has disappeared and he's back to glaring at me, "What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You know damn well what I mean Pharaoh." He hisses, eyes narrow further at me.

I blink at him. I seriously have no clue what he's talking about. Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell him I remember nothing about my past, so he probably thinks that I DO know and I'm just playing stupid to piss him off. Might as well tell him now, "No, I don't Tomb Robber. When I was sealed into the puzzle my mind was shattered, I remember nothing of my past."

His eyes widen, and his once pissed off expression is now one of shock, "You-You don't remember _anything_? Nothing at all?"

I sigh and shake my head, "No. Nothing. I can't even remember my name." I have a feeling that I shouldn't be telling him this, he could easily use it to his advantage.

"Has my future self forgotten everything as well?" He asks, his tone oddly softer.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he remembers everything, otherwise I don't think he'd hate me so much." I tell him, sighing depressingly. It's not fair that the tomb robber has all of his memories and I don't. What kind of shit is that?

As if he read my thoughts, he says, "Consider yourself lucky then pharaoh. As they say, ignorance is bliss. With those memories will come pain," he then mumbles, "I know this all to well."

Now my curiosity is growing. I've been trying for so long to get Yami Bakura to talk, with no luck at all. But maybe, just maybe his past self will, "So, what did you mean by what you said earlier? You said something was my fault."

He seemed to snap out of thoughts and his eyes flash angrily, "It's none of your damn business!" Whoa, that was one hell of a mood swing.

"Well if it's 'my fault' then it obviously has something to do with me, which makes it my business." I retort, crossing my eyes and glaring at him.

"Just drop it Pharaoh." He growls and adverts his gaze to the ground. I sigh, and look back at the heater, knowing that I can't really force anything out of him. If he doesn't want me to know, there's no point in arguing because it would be like arguing with a brick wall. Until, or more likely _if_, he ever wants to tell me, then he will when he damn well feels like it, but until then I will remain clueless.

You know what? Screw that, I'll just ask MY past self! That would be SO much easier then trying to get through the Bakura's! Yes, sometimes my genius even amazes me. I'm such a smart Pharaoh! Can't believe those bastards, who the bastards are I don't know, practically erased me from history! I'm a very important person dammit! Well, at least I think I was. But the way I see it, if _I_ wasn't one of the more important pharaoh's, a different ones ass would be here saving the fucking world left and right, not me!

I glance back over at Bakura; he's glaring at the heater. If I were him, I wouldn't be glaring at it, that's the only thing keeping us warm right now! I notice he's taken off the shirt I gave him to wear, not that I really blame him, he was right, it _was_ incredibly tacky. Yuugi bought it, hence the reason it was so colorful. But even so, I'd rather wear that then go around shirtless when it's this damn cold!

Something catches my attention, something I can't believe I never noticed before. I mean, right now the only light is the heater, and last night all the lights were working and I'm just _now_ noticing this?

Covering his chest and his shoulder, the one that's not bandaged, and even though I can't see his back I'm sure there are some there too, are scars. Lots of them. Most are just white lines that have obviously been healed for a while, but others look more recent, some are larger then others, like knife wounds. Looks really painful.

I have the sudden urge to poke one of the scars. Why, I don't know, I just do. So I reach over and do just that, poking one of the larger ones on his shoulder. Of course, I don't do it too hard, and he doesn't seem to notice at all. Hesitantly, I scoot a little closer to him, and turn to face him, he still doesn't notice anything. Heh, some Thief King he is. After that, I lean forward and trace over the same scar with my finger. The skin around the scar is surprisingly very smooth, but the scar itself is rough.

Suddenly his shoulder jolts and his head whips around to glare at me, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" He growls.

I shrug, not at all intimidated by him imitating the sound of a dog, "Just looking at the scar on your shoulder." I tell him, then ask, "How did you get all of those scars anyways?"

His eyes narrow even further at me, "It's really none of your business but if you must know, at least half of them are from you." He answers, his voice bitter.

I got to admit I'm shocked. Really, really shocked. _I_ gave him those scars. Well, from what he said only half of them. But _still_, "...me?" I ask uncertainly, hoping I had heard wrong.

"Yes you." He scowled at me, "Not by your own hand, no, but at your order." He then adverts his gaze and returns to glaring at the heater.

Well, I feel like an asshole right now. I probably shouldn't, I mean, I'm sure when I was Pharaoh I didn't punish someone unless they deserved it, and he probably _did_ deserve it. But I still feel bad, from how large some of the scars are I'd say it had to hurt like hell, "Well, umm...I'm sorry, I guess..." I mumble. Oh yeah Yami, that sounded sincere, sincere and a freaking half!

Bakura just snorts in disbelief and mutters, "I'm sure."

"Well you probably deserved it." I snap at him, turning back to the heater myself.

"Just as your family got what they deserved." He replies in an oddly calm voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, even though I know he probably won't answer me. Nope, not answering. Well, isn't he just full of surprises! I'm serious, I never thought Bakura to be the lying, conniving, secretive, mysterious type!... Yes, that was me being sarcastic. I huff and cross my arms, "Fine, don't answer me."

"I wasn't planning on it." Is his smart-ass remark.

"And I wasn't expecting you to." Silence. Ha! I so won that. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and look over to see him shifting his position so that his knees are brought up to his chest and he has his arms resting on top of his knees and his head laying on his arms. He then closes his eyes and sighs.

And then there was silence.

And then there was more silence...

And then there was a loud sneeze that broke said silence.

Looking more closely at the thief, I notice he's shivering. Well no shit, he's sitting there shirtless when it's so fucking cold in here! Even I'm cold and I have 3 blankets! And then there's the shitty little box we like to call a heater. But of course this is Bakura we're talking about so he's too stubborn to ask for a freaking blanket. Because by doing that, he would be admitting to a 'weakness' or some shit like that. Ah hell if I know what goes on in his head.

So, I take it upon myself to reach over and grab a few extra blankets off the couch and wrap them around him. His eyes snap open in shock and he looks at me in surprise, and then in suspicion. I roll my eyes at him, "You don't have to be so guarded all the time. Talk about nervous tension. Relax. Ra, you're going to be hospitalized because of unnecessary stress by the time your 30... Maybe even 25... I dunno, how old are you?"

And the suspicious expression has yet to leave his facial features, "18." Wow, he looks like he's at least in his 20's. Huh, guess having a rough life like his does that to you.

"Ok, then make that 20." I say jokingly. Hey, I'm trying to lighten up the mood here. The freaking tension in this room is so freaking thick that if it were tangible we would probably be crushed to death by it.

He obviously saw it as in insult or something because he's ignoring me. Well, that's rude. Hmm, I'm hungry. But I don't feel like cooking anything. Well, that's what snacks are for. I sigh and stand up, stretching for a minute before turning to go into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Comes the ever so suspicious voice of the Tomb Robber. I sigh exasperatingly. Damn he's nosey! Does he have to know my every action or something?

"Going to get some food." I tell him while grabbing the same candle I had used earlier. I relight it and slowly make my way into the kitchen. Let's see. Which cabinet did Yuugi put all the snack foods in? Oh yes, the one by the refrigerator. Now I have the life fulfilling joy of going through that overflowing cabinet and picking out the good food. Seriously, some of the food in there is nasty! I don't know how Jounouchi stomachs most of it!

10 minutes later and I have successfully gone through and picked out some of my favorite snack foods. The tomb robber, of course, has never even heard of any of these things so I doubt it will matter to him what I got.

Getting back into the living room was a bit more difficult, since I _was_ trying to hold the candle and the food. In the dark. Once I get back to my spot I drop the food on the ground and blow the candle out, setting it back on the table, then sitting back down wrapped in my blankets, which I have quickly become attached to in the last few hours, they have after all, kept me from freezing to death. They deserve some recognition!

"Well, I got some food. I hope you like it because if you don't that's too bad-" I look over to find that Bakura has fallen asleep. Well isn't that just peachy. I shrug and open a bag of chips. I'm seeing no negative reasons about him falling asleep. I get some peace and quiet, and there's more food for me!

Oh, damn. I forgot how loud chips are. Ah what the hell I don't really give a damn! There too damn good for me to give a damn! Glancing over at the thief again while munching on the chips, I notice a piece of his hair is dangerously close to the heater, since he laid down when he fell asleep.

As funny as it would be to watch him run around with his hair on fire, I decide to be a nice person and reach over and push the hair away from the heater. I hear myself gasp, his hair was so soft! From the way it spikes out and it's jagged look you wouldn't think it was possible for his hair to be that soft. I cautiously run my fingers through it again and it slips through my fingers like silk. It makes me wonder if Yami Bakura's hair is that soft. Hmm, guess I'll find some kind of excuse to pull his hair and find out.

Figuring that it would be healthier for myself to leave his hair alone, I go back to eating and decide that since I'm so bored I will test out my 'see if I go blind from staring at the heater' idea. It's kind of cool, the bright red glow kind of draws you in...

"Pharaoh?" I jump back from where my face was just inches from the heater and my head snaps around to see that Bakura is sitting up and staring at me. Hmm, well don't I just feel stupid. Being drawn to the freaking light like a fly...

"Oh, welcome back to the world of the living. Or in my case, un-dead. And not the vampire kind of un-dead. I mean, if me and Bakura technically died and were spirits for a while there, and now we have our own bodies but we're still not really considered living, wouldn't that make us _un_-dead?" I question. Wow, I never really thought about it like that before. But hey, that's cool! Vampires are cool, so we're kind of like vampires, just minus the blood-lust. Wait, that's just me. Bakura and Marik definitely have the blood lust going on...

I look up to see Bakura staring at me with a very confused expression. Well I suppose he would be confused, seeing as how he's probably never even heard of a vampire. I wonder during what time people came up with this 'vampire'. I'll ask Yuugi, he's smart, "Just ignore me when I start rambling like that and I'll eventually shut up." I tell him.

"Ok... but what the hell is a vampire?" He asks.

The only reason I know what a vampire is, is because Yuugi and Ryou dragged Bakura and myself to see this one vampire movie, can't remember the name, and then on occasions they would have a 'movie night' at either our house or Ryou's house. Needless to say our lights were scared shitless, I didn't really find it that scary and Bakura was laughing his ass off during all the goriest parts...

"A vampire is a creature of the night. They feed off of humans blood for survival and they can't go in sunlight or they'll burn to death...er...they'll be more dead then they already are if they go out in the sun anyways..." I explain to the best of my knowledge. Hey, I wasn't paying _that_ much attention to the movies.

"But if there dead how are they...moving at all? And how are you like them?" He asks, titling his head to the side in question. I would say it looked cute but that would have me questioning my sanity.

"Pff, hell if I know how there still moving. And I said we're like them because we're dead, but at the same time we're alive. Or something like that... If we survive this maybe Yuugi or Ryou will explain it to you. Or they could just make you watch the movies. I found them boring but your future self was laughing his ass off through the whole thing, especially during the bloody and gruesome parts." I tell him, remembering the headache that I got from all of Bakura's laughing and Yuugi and Ryou's screaming.

He smirked at this, "Glad to know I haven't changed too much. I was beginning to worry that I became as domesticated as you obviously have. Your past self isn't half a patient or tamed as you are."

"I'll have you know that I am not 'tamed' your making me sound like a dog. And at least I'm not on a first named basis with the Domino Police like your future self and Marik are." I cross my arms indignantly.

"...Mariku?" He whispers and I blink at the odd tone he used, "Mariku is here?" He asks, looking up at me, and I'm a bit shocked at the hopeful look on his face.

"Unfortunately yes. He and Bakura cause more trouble in one day then I think a terrorist does in his whole life." I say dryly, remembering the many, many times they had this whole city in a state of panic.

"So, I'll be able to see him when we get out of here?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow. Why's he so interested in Marik all of the sudden?

"Well, yeah I guess. Him and his hikari practically follow Bakura everywhere so I'm sure we'll see him when we meet up with Bakura. The snow can't keep them away from him long." I chuckle a bit at the thought; they _are_ practically inseparable from Bakura, "Why?" I ask suddenly.

"Why what?" Oh, there's that annoyed tone again.

"Why do you want to see Marik so bad? I mean, your future self is always jumping at the chance to get away from Marik and Malik."

A hurt look appears in his eyes for a split second before it's gone and he looks at the ground, sighing, "Well, I suppose I could tell you that much. Mariku, well you guys obviously call him Marik now, but he was my best friend for a long time. He saved me from the band of thieves that had taken me in when I was a child, and we stuck together ever since, but your Priest, Seto, killed him. He used the Millennium Rod to kill him, right in front of me at that." I gaped at him. Seto had killed Marik? Well I suppose that makes since, since Marik's soul was sealed into the Millennium Rod. Well, I have found out one of the reasons why Bakura is such a cold bastard. But I'm sure there are many more, I'll just have to take this one step at a time.

"Well, Marik's definitely fine now. If he doesn't show up then I'll take you to his house when we get the chance." I say to him. I actually feel sorry for him, having to watch his best friend get killed must have been horrible. It wouldn't hurt to let him see the Psycho before he has to go back to his own time. Whenever that will be. We'll have to ask Isis for help, she's all smart with this kind of stuff.

It's silent for a minute before Bakura says something, it was almost inaudible, but I caught it, "...Thank you..." And I was shocked to say the least. I didn't even think that word was in his vocabulary!

"It's no problem. As long as you don't kill me before we get out of here... and hopefully Marik or Malik wont try to mutilate me when I show up at there doorstep. Oh Ra, I don't even want to think of what they have in there basement, probably a freaking torture chamber made just for me...oh don't I feel special." I mumble.

He actually laughed at that. I think I'm going to faint. I'm feeling a little lightheaded right now... Nope, not going to faint; though I might go through shock trauma!

"Well I suppose I can refrain from killing you that long. At least your more bearable now then your past self." He smirks at me, but it's more of a friendly smirk. If even that is possible.

"Ra, was I really that bad?" I ask, pouting a bit. Marik, Bakura and this Bakura all seem to have the same opinion. Honestly, how bad could I have been?

"Worse. You certainly had a very sadistic side. Now it seems like you don't have a sadistic bone in your body. You've mellowed out quite a bit. Though you still have a temper from what I've seen." He so kindly informs me.

"Well, maybe I should be more worried about Bakura's safety then my own."

"Nah, I can handle myself. Unless I've mellowed out as much as you have." He looks thoughtful for a minute, "Then I'll probably be dead by now."

"If anything you've become more psychotic. You seem saner then your future self."

"Well then there should be no problem." He waves a dismissive hand. We're both silent for a few minutes, then, "Hey, Pharaoh."

"I have a name you know. It's Yami." I inform him, not that I'm expecting him to actually use it.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Is that your name now huh? It's nothing close to your real name..." He muses.

"Wait, you know my real name don't you? Of course you do! Tell me, what is it?" I ask frantically.

He smirks, "Sorry _Yami_ but I don't feel like it right now. Maybe later. Anyways, I have to piss." ...That's more information then I needed to know.

Annoyed that he won't just tell me my damn name, I mumble, "Then piss..."

"I can't remember where that... whatever it's called is..." He grumbles.

"The bathroom?" I smirk and he scowls.

"Whatever! I have to piss dammit!" He yells. Well, there went the good mood.

I sigh and stand up, and for the third time that day I light that damn candle and he follows me upstairs, where it is even _colder_ then it was earlier! I'm surprised the second floor hasn't froze over yet! Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But just a little bit. We make it to the bathroom and I hand him the candle to he doesn't miss the toilet or something like that. Last thing I need is for the house to smell like piss.

"Now remember to flush the toilet." I say to him, talking in a tone that you would use with a three year old. He scowls at me but then disappears into the bathroom, leaving me in the dark hallway. The extremely _cold_ dark hallway. Oh how I can't wait for summer! I now regret not going with Yuugi on that ski trip, at least the cabin would be warm! And we also wouldn't have this whole mess with our past selves if I had gone! Dammit all. I hear the flush of the toilet, and then Bakura comes out, but the candle is out.

"Why'd you blow out the candle?" I ask, aggravated.

"I could see better without it." He tells me, then starts to walk off. I can't see him walk off, but I can hear his footsteps.

"Hey! Wait dammit, some of us can't see in the dark!" I start to follow in the direction I heard him walking, and end up running into the wall about 2 times before I reach the stairs. Where I stop and stand there, not about to risk tripping down them.

"Oh for the love of Ra..." I hear Bakura sigh from the bottom of the steps, then hear him come back up and almost jump and send up both flying down the stairs when he grabs my hand, "Hurry it up pharaoh." He growls and tugs on my hand, I find the railing with my other hand and make my way down the steps, thankfully without rolling down them.

As soon as we reach the bottom he releases my hand and I follow where I see the red light coming from. We both sit back down in front of the godly heater and I start eating some pockey. Pockey is good, I mean _really_ good. It's positively addictive! Unfortunately though, someone up there hates us and the heater goes out, leaving us with out light and heat.

"Shit." I hear Bakura curse. I have the urge to bang my head against the wall. Could this possibly get any worse? Wait, it can always get worse. Sighing, I turn to where I know Bakura is sitting and hold out my hand, knowing he can probably see it since 'he is the darkness' and so on.

"...Pockey?"

**Misao:** And there is chapter four. After how long?... Yes, this story still lives. I'm not planning on discontinuing it or anything like that, it just takes me forever to update! So don't worry, it may take a few months but I'll eventually get around to it ; Yeah. Anyways, next chapter is in Atemu's P.O.V! We'll get to see what goes on in his mind! Yes, you have the right to fear XD. Well, I would say I'll try to update soon, but then I would be lying. It's not that I _don't try_, it just never happens when I say I will...; But I already have a whole 2 pages written of the next chapter! Well, hope you liked this chapter! I just can't wait to get to the later ones, I have soooo many idea's for this story! But I don't want to rush it, rushing is bad...so I will force myself to be patient! Ja ne mina-san!


	5. Pharaoh?

**Misao:** Yes, I updated! **Thank you _everyone_ who reviewed!** I want to hurry and get this chapter up, so I'm not going to list all the reviewers this time... but I'm sure you'd much rather get to the story anyways!

**Pairings:** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Warnings: **Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and do read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 5**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

So here I'm sat across the table from my greatest enemy playing this 'Go-fish'. I find it to be quite stupid and pointless but I suppose it's better then sitting around and doing nothing. The Tomb Robber explained to me how the game works, and he did so as if talking to a mere child. I may not be from this time but I'm not stupid.

Before we started the game the thief found some candles, so that's our only source of light. Not that it bothers me because that's the only source of light we have in Egypt anyways, but the tomb robber seemed to make quite a big deal out of it.

"Got any fives?" He asks me, looking extremely bored with his elbow on the table and staring at his cards through half-lidded eyes.

"No. Go-fish."

"Man whore..." He mumbles and grabs a card from the deck in-between us. This game is really odd, apparently every time you have to 'Go-Fish' your suppose to insult your opponent. He never told me this when he was explaining the game, but since he's insulted me each time I'm assuming it's part of the game.

"Do you have any...um...what's that number again?" I ask, holding out the card so he can see it. He went through and tried to show me what symbol each number was, since they aren't in Hieroglyphics, but did he really expect me to remember them that fast?

He sighs over-dramatically and says, "That's a seven, pharaoh."

"Oh, right. Do you have any sevens?" He tosses a card at me and I catch it, putting it and my 7 down on the table, "Have any...umm...two's?" I ask again, hoping I got the number right.

"Nope. Go-fish."

"Stupid Tomb Robber..." I mumble, then grab a card from the deck. Another seven. I shrug and put it down with the other two sevens. I jump slightly when the tomb robber sneezes. Again. He's been sneezing a lot in the past half hour. He mutters a curse before asking me if I have any eights.

When I first arrived in this time and ran into the Tomb Robber, I thought for sure I was dead. I mean, there I was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by this painful white stuff when the some guy who resembles the tomb robber finds me. I was definitely surprised when I found out I was 3000 years in the future and that _was_ the tomb robber. I was even more surprised when he didn't try to kill me and instead actually helped me.

I must admit though, while the Tomb Robber that I'm familiar with is _highly _attractive, this future one is drop dead gorgeous! His past self has that rough-looking kind of beauty to him, and he's much more muscular. And his short white, wild hair, purple-gray eyes and the scar just add to his unique beauty. But the future one stunning. His body is so much more lithe, his skin looks so smooth and creamy, and it's pale complexion makes him look angelic. In a bizarre sort of way. He's more like a _fallen _angel if anything. Now let's remember I'm talking about how he is physically attractive. I would have to be blind to think otherwise. But other then that there's really not much more to him, he's a complete bastard.

I still stand by what I said earlier though; he's not _that_ bad. Much more tolerable then his past-self that is for certain. The other night I dreaded the thought of being trapped in here with that irritable thief by that horrid white stuff he called "snow", but now I find that it doesn't bother me nearly as much as I thought it would. Though I do wish he would stop that obnoxious sneezing, why is he doing that anyways? I see no sand around that could cause it, and this house doesn't look like it has a speck of dust anywhere. Who knew a tomb robber could be so neat? He's also been coughing every now and then.

There he goes again, but this time the sneezes don't seem to want to stop. When they finally do subside, he sniffs and mumbles something around the lines of, "Fucking winter... fucking cold... fucking pharaoh... stupid mortal sicknesses..." And then the mumbling becomes incoherent. So the thief is sick? That explains the never-ending sneezes.

I put the cards down, no longer interested in the game, not that I really was in the first place, and silently watch the tomb robber. He too, had set his cards down and his head in his hands, muttering curses. I just barely notice that he's shaking, seeing as how our only light is the candle I almost missed it.

"Thief?" I call out to get his attention. He jumps slightly, and I briefly wonder if he forgot he wasn't alone. He slowly raises his head and glares at me.

"What?" He snarls.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, genuinely curious. I know he's sick, but this is odd to me, in Egypt we never had to deal with this 'snow' and from his mutterings I am guessing that is the cause of it.

He closes his eyes and sighs, "I don't know, I think the damn weather has gotten me sick, stupid mortal body..." He mumbles and I notice that he's swaying slightly. That can't be good. Silently I stand up and walk over to him, and it's a good thing to because he starts to fall over and I'm able to catch him. I'm surprised when he doesn't push me away and start yelling at me. But after taking a closer look I realize it's because he's passed out.

Well, this isn't good. I'm 3000 years in future with no knowledge of modern sickness and the thief is unconscious. What to do? While living in the palace I had no need to learn about sicknesses and such, that's what the healers were for. Well I suppose first I should find a way to warm him up seeing as how he's still shivering. Sighing, I stand up, picking the thief up as well. He's actually really light. Earlier I noticed with some amusement that I'm taller then him, while his past self is taller then me.

I lay him down on what the thief had earlier called the 'couch'. The only reason I'm bothering is because I feel I owe him as much. He did help me after all, could have left me out in the cold to freeze to death. He also fed me, clothed me, and gave me a place to stay... so this is the least I can do.

Glancing around I find the pile of blankets the thief had collected earlier. Taking about 4 of them, I drape them over his shivering form. I didn't think someone could pass out from the cold like that... I've only heard of people fainting from blood loss or dehydration in the desert... or starvation, but I know none of those are the causes.

Things are so strange here... such as the fact that they can create light without the use of fire, and these things called 'heaters'.. those are also strange. And to think this is where I'll be in 3000 years... not to mention immortal. As pharaoh, I am said to be immortal...but not really in the sense that I end up. I never thought I'd be denied death... that's considered the worst of fates... to be denied the afterlife. But the tomb robber doesn't seem all that bothered by it... and from what I've been told, I loose all my memories, so I doubt it bothers my future self much either...

I sigh and lean against the couch from my position on the floor. Why do things have to be so complicated? First mother dies giving birth to me, then my father's brother goes and tricks my father into letting him make the Millennium Items, killing off Bakura's entire family in the process, then my father is murdered, and I had to take the throne at such a young age... and _then _I had Bakura trying to kill me every chance he got. Since he didn't get to kill my father, why not go to the next best thing? His son.

I was nothing but a mere child when that happened, of course, so was Bakura... and he had to watch his entire family get slaughtered when he was what...Six? I can't say I blame him for wanting to get revenge... I'm sure I would to if I were in his position, but I can't just let him kill me!

I wonder if he's told my future self why he hates him so much. If not, it's making it seem like he wants me dead for no apparent reason. Oh well, if he hasn't told... me, I suppose I'll tell me myself. I think he deserves to know why he has a psychotic tomb robber out for his blood.

This is all so mind boggling. Being brought 3000 years into the future, I certainly didn't see that one coming. But I guess when Shadow Magic is involved, anything is possible. I still can't believe it though... Ra, this is giving me a headache.

Well, since I'm bored I might as well look around. Glancing over at Bakura, I see that he's still out, so I quietly stand up and reach for one of the candles that are still lit on the table. With one last glance in the thief's direction, I make my way up the stairs. I know he told me to stay out of his and his hikari's rooms, but since when does a pharaoh listen to a commoner? Besides, he's unconscious, he won't know.

Going into the first room I see, I realize I don't need a candle. The 'snow' obviously isn't high enough to cover the window's on this level, so Ra's rays are lighting up this room through the window. But I know I'll need the candle later, so I set it down on this large table looking this with a really big mirror connected.

I know this is his hikari's room, because he pointed to it when he was specifying which rooms to stay out of. This room is very... bright. Yes, bright is a good word for it. There's colors I have never even seen before. Most of the rooms in the palace where very plain, the high priests rooms, as well as mine were adorned in gold, silk and things along those lines, but compared to this, I would consider them plain also.

As I make my way across the room, something catches my eye. There on the wall are a collection of pictures. I walk closer and find myself very confused. There pictures of people. The thief included... but...how? These pictured do not look drawn... they're much to real to be drawn.

I study each picture carefully. The first one is a picture of a woman. She was very pretty, with long pale hair, and green eyes, and she was holding a child. Standing next to her was a man. He was tan, with black hair. Next to that was a picture of a little girl, maybe around 6, with long black hair and green eyes, (I have no clue what Ryou's mother and Amane looks like...so I made it up).

The next picture had two people in it. I automatically recognized one of the people as Bakura. He looked quite pissed, arms crossed and glaring. Standing next to him, was what looked like a smaller, innocent version of the thief. I'm guessing this is his hikari. His hair was tamer, and he had large, soft, brown eyes. It was truly amazing to see an innocent version of the tomb robber.

I gasped when I looked at the forth picture. It was of...me! But I was extremely pale... and wearing the odd clothing of this time. And my eyes... they were a purplish color instead of crimson like mine are now. This must be my future self. Clinging to...my arm, was a smaller version of myself. That must be my Hikari... what did the thief say his name was? Yuugi? I think that's right. He's quite adorable. The other half of my soul, huh?...

Tearing my gaze off that picture, I look to the next one and my eyes widen. This one had Bakura in it also. You could tell he was happy in that picture, but trying his damned hardest to be annoyed. But the shocking part was the other person. Behind the thief, with his arms wrapped around Bakura's waist, chin on his shoulder, smirking away, was Mariku. Surprisingly, Mariku looked exactly as he did in Egypt.

So Mariku was also in this time? I wonder why Bakura hasn't mentioned him... they were lover's in my time after all. But that was before Priest Seto had killed him... how'd he end up in this time? That's another reason Bakura hates me... his lover was killed by one of my priests. But I did not order that. I ordered that capture of the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper who had betrayed me. I never told them to kill either of them... of course I never specifically said to bring them to me alive... I probably should have, none of them are too open-minded.

Sure, I love prisoner torture as much as the next pharaoh, but I didn't believe Bakura or Mariku deserved to be put to death, because they had very reasonable excuses for their actions. Of course, when we did capture Bakura those few times we did, I had to punish him. He had killed, committed acts of thievery countless times, desecrated my father's tomb, and even killed Mahado, my most trusted friend as well as my High Priest, I had to punish his in some way. But I still hadn't planned on killing either of them... severely injure, yes, but not kill. Yet. I do admit I'm a bit of a sadist... okay, more then a bit, but no one needs to know that. Pff, and they think I regret all of those times I ordered someone killed, whipped or tortured. And they can keep on believing that.

Bakura told me that our souls were trapped in the Millennium Ring and Puzzle, and that's how we ended up 3000 years in the future. If I remember correctly, Priest Seto killed Mariku with the Millennium Rod, so perhaps the Tomb Keepers soul was trapped in there. It would make since.

Moving on to the next picture, I see Bakura's hikari once again, sitting next to a Mariku look alike. The only difference is that his hair isn't sticking up, and he looks a bit more sane... I think I was right about Mariku's soul being trapped, because the Millennium Rod is laying across this boy's lap.

Another picture has all of them in it. Bakura, his hikari, Mariku, and who I think is his Hikari, myself, and my hikari. I notice that Bakura and Mariku are glaring at my future self, who is giving them a suspicious look, while the hikari's look nervous.

Looking at yet another picture, I find myself gaping at it. Priest Seto and Priestess Isis! Isis looked exactly as she had the last time I saw her, but Seto... he was pale, just as Bakura and myself were. Were their souls trapped as well? Bakura said it was only me and him... I should ask him about it later...

There were others in this picture as well. Some man next to Isis, he looked bald, and he had Hieroglyphics on the side of his face, just as Mariku did on his back. I remember that it was after the initiation that Mariku betrayed me, ran away with Bakura when he raided the tomb he had been guarding.

I didn't recognize any of the others. There was a blond, who was glaring at Seto. A brunette boy with... very odd hair. It looked almost lethally pointy. Then there was a girl with short brown hair. And a guy with black hair in a ponytail and striking green eyes.

The last picture was just one of Bakura, with Mariku and Mariku's hikari clinging to each arm, looking like they were fighting over him. Bakura looked pissed, and his hikari was in the background laughing.

It seems like after 3000 years everyone's happy, even the Tomb Robber. If this time is really all that great, I'm not sure if I want to go back to my own time. But I know I have to... if the things of the past don't happen as they had, the future won't be the same. I know I won't remember anything of my past, but I suppose it's worth it if I end up having a happy life in the end, without so many responsibilities and such. I mean, I'm not even aloud out of the palace! What kind of life is that?

Glancing around the room, I didn't see anything else that really caught my interest, so I grabbed the candle and left that room. The hallway itself was dark, I found it odd that there were no windows in the hallway.

I make my way to the door at the end. Bakura's room. I passed the middle room because it was the one I had slept in, and since Bakura took so long getting up, I had plenty of time to explore it. I just hope he doesn't wake up any time soon and find me in his room.

Even though I was in here earlier, I didn't actually take the time to observe it. I was too busy trying to wake the thief up. His room is rather dangerous looking. I noticed earlier that the walls were painted black. Big surprise there. The sheets and blankets were black. So was the that big fluffy blanket he had taken downstairs earlier. I walk over to the dresser, only to find daggers and knives laying, surprisingly neatly, across it.

Actually, he has all kind of weapons and things laying around the room, probably all stolen. I notice that there are shelves lining the entire room. Or more like one long shelf that goes around the top part of the room...Is that a whip up there? Holy crap, you would think with as many times as ones been used on him he wouldn't want to be anywhere near one!

Glancing around once more, I see a smaller knife on the table next to the bed, with dried blood on it. Heh, wonder who had the pleasure of being killed by the homicidal thief with that. Though I don't really have room to talk, as I said earlier, though in different words, I love to torture people as much as the next sadistic bastard.

"PHARAOH!" I jump as the silence that had filled the house for the past half hour is shattered rather abruptly. It seems the tomb robber has decided to grace me with his conscious presence. Joy.

I pause for a moment, and grab what looks like a mini dagger, before I quickly make my way downstairs to see Bakura in the exact spot I had left him, only this time he's awake. He glares at me, "Where the hell were you?" He snaps.

"I was just looking around. You passed out so there wasn't much else for me to do." I tell him, setting the candle back down on the table and collapsing onto the chair.

He narrows his eyes in suspicion, "You didn't blow anything up did you?"

I roll my eyes, "No Tomb Robber, I blew nothing up."

"Did you touch anything and taint it with your pharaoh germs?" He asks, but his voice is kind of hoarse... probably from all the coughing he was doing earlier. And glancing over him I notice he doesn't look to well either. Oh well, I'm sure he'll survive, he always does...one way or another. I know for a fact it isn't that easy to get rid of him. If only...

I decide to ignore his question and burry myself under the extra blankets on what the thief called a 'love seat'. I asked him why it was called that and he told me that he was still trying to figure that out himself. Over the past few hours it's gotten even colder in here, it's starting to feel the same as it was when I was out in that snow...

Too bad I can't ask him about Seto and Isis, because then he'd know I was in his hikari's room... but then again, even if he tried he really couldn't do anything to me, I'm bigger then him...

...And I would bet in more way's then one...

So why the hell should I care if he knows that I didn't listen to him? I'm the pharaoh, he's nothing more then a commoner, a petty thief. Besides, I stole one of his knives, and I can use it on him if need be. Or maybe, since he's obviously weak and helpless to an extent, I could see if he's a masochist, for I already know he's one hell of a sadist. Nah, I'll wait a while.

And so I decide to ask him, "Tomb Robber.."

"What?" He mumbles, his throat must hurt to much for him to growl at me.

"While you were unconscious, I decided to take a look around the house. In your hikari's room-" I never got to finish my sentence because he started yelling at me, his throat must not hurt as much as I first thought...

"You did WHAT? I specifically told you to stay out of my room AND my hikari's room!" He glares at me from his spot on the couch, looking about ready to launch himself at me. I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a room... not like I found anything important in either of them.

"Calm down, it isn't that big of a deal. Anyways, before you start bitching at me I have some questions I want you to answer."

" Why should I? You don't respect my wishes, so why should I bother answering any of your questions?" I debate telling him that I don't have to fulfill the wishes of a commoner, but as he stated I am not pharaoh in this time. So he's made a good point...

I sigh, "Forgive me for intruding on your hikari's oh-so secret domain." I say sarcastically, now he really looks about ready to throttle me so I quickly say, "I didn't touch anything, I just looked around." He sits back and crosses his arms, so I continue on to my questions, "But... I did see some pictures, so realistic looking... anyways, in some of them I saw Isis, Seto, and Mariku, but you said we were the only ones trapped within the items."

He blinks, "Oh yeah, those three... I guess I forgot to mention them. You saw Seto and Isis's reincarnations in those pictures." Well, that makes sense, why hadn't I thought of that?

"And Mariku?"

"Mariku's soul was sealed into the Rod when Seto killed him. I'm not sure how it happened, seeing as how when we were sealed it required a spell. But then again, Marik is one persistent bastard, his will to live must have been enough."

"So the one that looks like him...would be his hikari, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's Malik... he's Marik's light, but I'll warn you now, just because he's the hikari, doesn't make him any less insane then Marik." He says with a smirk.

"What about yours? Is he any more sane then you? I saw the pictures of him, hard to believe anything that's a part of you could look so innocent, cute even." I chuckle.

"That's because he's the _hikari_. And he's nothing like me, which is actually a good thing, he's a bit naive though... and most of all, he's a wimp." He pauses for a moment, then lets out a rather loud sneeze before continuing, "But he's no worse then your hikari." He sniffs and whips his nose with part of the blanket. Must remember not to touch that blanket...

"My hikari? I saw pictures of him too, so your saying he's naive and a wimp?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And short. Very short, hence the reason I refer to him as any of the following; Midget Hikari, The Pharaoh's Midget Hikari, or the Mini Pharaoh..." He smirks, "But yes, naivety and wimpy-ness are a few of his _endearing _traits." I'm going out on a limb here when I say that he was being sarcastic when he said endearing, "Though not as naive as Ryou. The one thing I can't _stand_ about the pharaoh's, well..._your _hikariis that he just beams happiness 24 hours a day! I don't know how someone can be that happy all the time! Even Ryou's not that happy-go-lucky" He's ranting... I hope he knows this.

I was about to tell him myself when we both jump. There was strange sound... There it is again! It sounds like someone talking... but it's sort of...how to explain this... distant? Well, there's more to it then that, but I don't know how to explain that.

Bakura's pulled out one of those mini knives from Ra knows where, and he's now off the couch, scanning the room. We hear it again... coming from...upstairs? I get up off the love seat and follow the thief upstairs, trying with much effort not to make any noise. The floor is really creaky, but not once does the thief make a sound on his way up the steps. Maybe I should stay down here? Who the hell am I kidding, if someone's up there I want to see how many different torture methods Bakura has to use on his victim.

Once we reach the upstairs hallway, in the dark, we stand there until we hear the noise again, and it sounds like it's coming from Ryou's room. Oh yeah, if someone's in there, there going to get tortured twice as much for being in his precious hikari's room. Lucky they aren't in Bakura's... he'd have all the torture devices he needs all within reach!

Slipping into the room silently, we find no one there. Bakura checks under the bed and in the closet, but finds nothing. This time we hear it, and it's more clear, muffled, but we can tell it's definitely someone's voice.

Bakura pulls a box down from the top of the closet, I guess this is where the sound is coming from. He rips it open, and the voice is suddenly very clear, "Hello? Helllloooo? Ra, this thing is a piece of crap," Then there's another voice, "Are you sure it's even on, pharaoh?" then the other voice again, "Of course it is! The little red button is on,".. then, "Just checking..."

Me and Bakura look at each other in shock, the voices sound like us! Bakura suddenly grins and presses down on a small black button on the contraption he pulled out of the box, "Pharaoh?"

**Misao:** Well, there's the next chapter! I already have 1 and a half pages written of the sixth chapter, so I'm hoping to get that up soon... might be hard though because I have so many other stories I'm working on... Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Tomb Robber?

**Misao:** Well, I updated this pretty quick!... compared to all the other chapters, anyways. Thank you all my reviewers! Things are going to start getting a little less boring starting Chapter 7! Anyways, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

**Pairings:** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Disclaimer:** Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it. I also don't own the name '**Bakr**' I got it from LeoOsaka's story "Going Under" And yes... I do have his permission to use it!

**Warnings: **Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and do read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language.

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 6**

**Thief King Bakura's/Akefia's P.O.V**

Well, this is really fucking boring. The pharaoh is sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, curled up in so many blankets you wouldn't even be able to tell he's human, because he looks like some mutant bug with multi-colored hair. I, on the other hand, am spread out across the thing the pharaoh called a couch, with a bunch of blankets laying on top of me.. But I'll settle for calling it whatever the hell I want to call it at whatever time I'm referring to it, dammit!

I really, _really_ hate this time. I didn't even know it was _possible_ to get this cold! Sure, night's in the desert where cold, and one could even freeze to death, but it wasn't _this_ cold. There's a fucking _line_, and they crossed that line a good mile back.

And I can't believe my life was _saved_ by the _pharaoh _of all people! Talk about degrading! What could possibly be more humiliating then getting saved by the freaking pharaoh? Oh, wait, I know! Not only getting saved, but getting fed, clothed, and sheltered by said pharaoh! All in ONE night! Oh, but it doesn't stop there, no, the pharaoh _also_ tended to my wounds to keep me from bleeding to death!

Fuck, now I practically owe the pharaoh my life! I _know_ he wouldn't have saved me if he hadn't wanted something in return. Arg, I should have just froze/bled to death, it's better then owing the Pharaoh! I'm never going to live this down, and I'm sure he'll make sure of that.

Glancing over at said pharaoh that has been the bane of my existence, well I'm sure the same could be said about me to, I notice he's falling asleep. Heh, not like there's much else to do. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's not all that bad, for being the same pharaoh whom I both loathe and despise and have for my entire life.

His past self, the one who I know all to well, is a real bastard. It's hard to believe they're the same person. Of course, if I had my entire memory whipped out I'm sure I wouldn't be the same either. And truthfully I wouldn't mind not remembering anything. The pharaoh is a lucky bastard, since my future self obviously has all of his memories.

From what I heard, when Yami trapped them in the Millennium Items, my future self was trapped in darkness for 3000 years. And apparently those 3000 years of darkness take their toll on what sanity I had left before I get trapped in the ring. Great, so in other words, my future self is an unstable, murderous, insane lunatic bent on world domination. And I do believe Yami mentioned something about my future self being a Sadomasochist. I'm not saying that I'm not a murderer and completely sane myself, because I'm not and I'd be lying to myself to think otherwise. And hey, haven't we all strived for World Domination at one point in our lives? Come on it's like a unanimous trend, everybody's tried or a least thought about it at one point in their lives!

I wonder how long it takes for that insufferable, cold white stuff to melt... I can't stand being in one place to long. As a thief I'm constantly on the move, never in one place for more then a day! So this is practically driving me insane. And besides, the Pharaoh said he'd let me see Mariku when we do get out...

Mariku... I haven't seen him in years... since that fucking priest killed him. Ooh, as soon as we get back to our own time, I'm going to _rip_ him into shreds! Oh! Or better yet, I should kill that chick that's always following him around, the one with the pale skin and bluish-hair. Yes, let _him_ see what it feels like to have someone you love ruthlessly murdered before your very eyes. Oh yes, that is definitely on the top of my To Do list.

As I said before, this is fucking boring! And since I'm bored, I might as well bug the Pharaoh... I have a question that's been bugging me for years, but I never really got the chance to ask him, what with being so busy trying to kill him and all.

"Hey Pharaoh?" I call over to him.

He pokes his head out of the blankets, "What?"

"...How does your hair stick up like that?"

"I could say the same to you..." He mutters.

I blink, "What do you mean? My hair doesn't stick up!"

He smirks, "No, but your future self's hair look like bunny ears! Demonic bunny ears!" He laughs.

I blink again, "Demonic Bunny ears? ...How so?" I ask.

"Well, his hair sticks up like this," He drew the shape of what my future self's hair looks like in the air. It's hard to picture someone who's suppose to be an insane lunatic with hair... like that...

"You still didn't answer my question." I remind him.

"Oh right... you know I have no idea. I would say it's because of Shadow Magic or something, but my hikari's hair looks just like mine, so that can't be it. Guess we're just unique like that." He shrugs.

"Or freaks of nature...like that" I add.

"This coming from the one with white hair." He mutters, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"I never said _I wasn't_ a freak of nature, I just said that _you're_ one to!"

"Right..." He sighs, "Ra, I'm bored." Well, at least I'm not the only one.. "I wonder..." He suddenly stands up, still wrapped up the blankets and I'm just waiting for him to trip, "I've got it! In my aibou's grandfather's room is a box full of crap in case of an emergency! There could be something useful in there!" He yells out, running towards the stairs. He doesn't have a candle, and I smirk when I hear a loud thud and a curse.

I silently follow him up the steps, though it took a while because he was tripping every five seconds, and into what I guess is his hikari's grandfather's room. He runs over to the closet and pulls out a really big box. And I mean a _really_ big box.

He tears it open and I plop down on the ground next to him, peering in the box curiously. He starts pulling stuff out, the first thing is another blanket, "Yes!" He yells, "This will definitely come in handy!"

I raise an eyebrow, "How? It's just another blanket... we've got a whole pile of them..."

He smirks, "Maybe so, but this, _this_ is an electric blanket!" I stare at him and he sighs, "It uses electricity to heat the blanket up!"

"But... I thought the electricity doesn't work..." I mumble, and he gasps.

"Your right, dammit I forgot!" He growls and throws the blanket aside, reaching into the box again. This time he pulls out this long black and red thing...

"What's that?" I ask,

"This is a flashlight. It's just like the lamps, it creates light, but this is battery operated! And before you ask, Batteries are like...um... portable electricity!" He explains. Damn... this time is more complicated then I thought... the only source of portable light we had was torches...

He pulls out another one and tosses it to me, before returning his attention to the box. Soon there's this pile of stuff on the floor, and I didn't even bother to ask what half of the stuff was. He finally pulls out the last things, it's a small black box-looking thing...And suddenly, he yells out.

"OH my freaking Ra! SALVATION!" He jumps up and sits on the bed, and I follow, sitting on the end and examining the black box in his hands. I don't see what's so great about it... but it must be pretty useful if he's that worked up over it.

He pushes the button down and talks into it, "Hello? Anyone there! Helllloooo! Hello? If someone can hear me I'd appreciate it if you ANSWERED!" He screams.

"Umm... Pharaoh... If they haven't answered yet, I don't think anyone's there." I tell him, smirking slightly as he glares.

"It's a two-way radio! _Someone_ has to have the other one! Oh, and a two-way radio is like a phone, you use it to communicate with others, but this doesn't use phone lines, it's battery operated to!" Earlier he explained to me about the phones and phone lines... I didn't understand half of it but I just nodded and pretended to understand... just to shut him up.

He decides to try again, "Hello? Helllloooo? Ra, this thing is a piece of crap!"

"Are you sure it's even _on_, pharaoh?" I ask.

"Of course it is! The little red button is on," He exclaims, pointing to this glowing red light.

"Just checking..." I mumble, laying out across the end of the bed.

"_Pharaoh?_" We both jump as a voice that sounds suspiciously like mine replies, while still not sounding so much like me...

"Tomb Robber?" Yami yells out in surprise, staring wide-eyed at the 'two-way radio' as he called it.

"_No, I'm the rescue team who's going to dig you out of your snowy grave, so sorry to get your hopes up!_"The person who I'm guessing is my future self replies sarcastically, and I smirk.

"Well damn... I really was hoping this thing would contact someone useful..._" _Yami sighs and I growl in warning at him, because technically he's insulting me to. Since I'm him and he's me... "Shut up Tomb Robber, I highly doubt your going to be able to get us out of here!"

_"I didn't say anything!" _My future self growls, then starts coughing, then sniffs and mumbles, "_Though I was about to..."_

Yami rolls his eyes, "I was talking to your past self, genius. By the way, you sound like shit_." _

"_Well you **look**_ _like shit **all** the **fucking** time so you have no room to talk, Oh Mighty **Pharaoh-Sama**_." My future self sneers mockingly.

All of the sudden a voice that I know all to well speaks up _"The thief is sick, he's been in a bad mood all damn day, I demand that you do not make it any worse, because I am the one who has to deal with him, not you." _

Yami raises an eyebrow and glances over at me, I just roll my eyes. Typical, the pharaoh even order's _himself_ around! Ra, I admit that has _got_ to take some kind of skill "Umm, okay sorry...umm...me?" Yami apologizes.

_"Yes, from what the thief has told me I suppose I am you. Let me talk to the Tomb Robber." _Atemu demands.

Yami holds the weird looking black thing out to me, "He wants to talk to you."

"That's nice, because I don't want to talk to _him_!" I growl, crossing my arms and glaring at the little black box looking thing.

Yami sighs and throws the thing at me, and it lands in my lap, "Just talk to him dammit!" I narrow my eyes at him and grab the thing, pushing the black button on the side like I saw Yami do earlier.

"What do you want, _pharaoh_? Dealing with _one_ of you is bad enough, I don't feel like dealing with you to!" I snarl. Yami glares at me, but doesn't say anything.

_"I want to know what you did! You must have done something to cause us to be sent 3000 years into the future, and I want to know how and why!" _He yells. He thinks I did this? What the hell is he _on_?

"Oh, of course, when you don't know what's going on, you automatically blame me, I'm somehow the cause of all your problems. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I **didn't** do this?" I reply.

_"No, not really. But I have plenty of reasons to believe it was you."_

"Well fine, believe what you want, but I had nothing to do with this! I don't give a damn what you think!"

Before I can continue my rant towards the pharaoh, the other pharaoh grabs the thing out of my hand, "I must also ask you not to get him in any worse of a mood, just as you said, I'm the one who has to deal with him, not you."

_"You two talk about us as if we're children..."_ My future self comments

"There is a reason for that, Yami no Bakura." Yami tells him and I raise an eyebrow at the name. Yami no Bakura?...I don't get it... Oh, right... Ryou Bakura, his light... that makes since, Darkness of Bakura. But... don't they call his light Ryou? So... I don't know, shouldn't it be Yami no Ryou? ...Never mind, it doesn't flow as well... And wait a minute, how the hell do I know this Japanese? ...No use in asking, I'm sure none of them know either... Well cool, I know Japanese!

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, What's with the Yami no Bakura shit huh, pharaoh? I thought you stopped calling me that when Ryou chose to be called by his first name, oh, and when you **finally** excepted the fact that I was an **actual** person and **not** just the Evil Spirit of The Millennium Ring."_

Yami sighs exasperatingly, "Well I don't know what else to call you! It will be to confusing to call both you and your past self by the same name!" Yami suddenly smirked, "Unless you want me to call you what Jounouchi calls you all the time, it _is _so much shorter_."_

_"Oh Ra no! I fucking **hate** that name! What the hell is that suppose to be anyways? It sounds like some kind of rappers names. And I detest rappers with a fiery passion!" _My future self complains, while I sit here thoroughly confused. I'm so fucking lost it isn't even funny!

I glance at Yami questioningly, "What name is he talking about?"

_"You don't need to know!"_

"Oh, Jounouchi calls him 'Yami B'. And he absolutely hates it." Yami tells me.

_"With an even **fierier** passion!"_ Ow, my future self can screech!

Yami B? That's...odd. I don't see what's so bad about it, but I suppose it's more of an insulting term if my future self's getting so worked up over it.

"Hey, Bakura?" Yami asks.

"What?"

_"What?"_ Both me and my future self reply at the same time.

"You see! That's exactly what I mean! We need to find different names for you two... let's see... we could call the past one Bakura and...Oh! I know, we can call the future one 'Kura!"

'Kura huh? That's what Mariku used to call me... before he was stabbed to death. Since my future self has all his memories, I doubt he'll mind being called 'Kura.

_"WHAT? Hell fucking NO! Why can't HE be called 'Kura, and ME Bakura?"_ Ok, so maybe he _does_ mind. I gotta admit, I gain one hell of a temper.

Yami rolls his eyes, "_Because_, it just doesn't fit him. I mean seriously, the name 'Thief King 'Kura' just doesn't flow!"

_"I agree!" _Yami's past self speaks up, for the first time in a while. Too bad, I was enjoying not having to listened to his 'I am holier then thou' laced voice.

_"You will not call me by that name unless you wish to die a painfully slow death, and trust me, 3000 years in a Ring is plenty of time to come up with a thousand different and quite painful torture methods."_ My future self hisses.

"Fine, Fine. But I still can't call your past self Kura. 'Thief King 'Kura' just **_isn't _**working for me. Sounds like a name a little kid would come up with." Yami mutters, leaning back against the wall, "So, got any idea's?"

For a good 5 minutes there's only silence, then, "_Actually, I do. Just call me Bakura and call my past self Akefia."_ My eyes widen at that. Why in his right _mind_ would he tell the pharaoh's _that?_

I grab the thing out of Yami's hand, "Have you lost your fucking mind?" I scream at... myself.

My future self sighs, "_It's not that big of a deal,"_

"It _is_ to me!" I hiss, and Yami gives me a questioning look. I suppose to him my outburst would seem strange, but my future self knows exactly why I'm pissed.

_"Yeah well, after 3000 years nothing really matters anymore. And trust me, once your sealed in the Ring, it won't matter to you either. Kuru Eruna is gone, hell, not even the remains that where left after- well, they aren't there anymore, why bother with meaningless memories." _He snorts, "_Besides, it's just a name. If you hadn't made such a big deal out of it the pharaoh's here wouldn't have thought anything of it."_

"What's he talking about?" Yami asks me, and I faintly here Atemu question my future self as well.

"None of your business _pharaoh!"_ I snarl at him, tossing the black box at him.

Yami sighs, "Care to explain, Bakura?"

_"Not really, but I suppose I have no choice."_ I'm about to yell at him to shut him up, but Yami gives me a warning glare and I sit back, crossing my arms and glaring back, "_Akefia is my, our, real name."_

Yami looks surprised, "I thought Bakura was your real name."

_"Well, it is, it's part of my name anyway. The reason my past self is so pissed right now, is because we tried to let our name die and be lost along with our vi- well, it was a feeble attempt to escape from our past. Needless to say that plan went to hell. Akefia Bakr is our real name, we just twisted it a bit and changed it to Bakura." _My future self explains, against _my_ will.

"Wait, you tried to let it die and be lost along with your what?" Yami asks.

"_That's for us to know and you to find out, if you ever get your memories back that is. Until then, you don't need to know!" _

"Ok... well then, I guess you Akefia now, huh?" Yami says, glancing over at me. I narrow my eyes at him, still pissed that my future self had the nerve to tell them that when I obviously didn't want them to know. But... I suppose I _am_ over-reacting, it _is_ just a name, like he said. A name that brings back memories that are best forgotten, but still just a name. The only people who ever knew my real name where my parents, and Mariku. The other people in the village just called me Bakr.

I snort, "Just tell them our entire life story why don't you?"

"_Pharaoh, I give you permission to smack the shit out of him.._." My future self, now officially 'the' Bakura, says and Yami smirks, "_Wait that reminds me, how the HELL did I get shot?_"

Both Yami and I blink, "How did you know he got shot?" Yami asks.

"_Oh, maybe it was the fact that when I woke up this morning I had this nasty looking wound on my shoulder, it's kind of purplish now.._."

"Well, I found your past self unconscious in an alleyway on my way home from the Game Shop." I don't like the time he's using, he sounds a bit to amused for my liking.

"_What'd he DO to get shot?_"

Yami blinks, then looks over at me, "You know, I never did ask how that happened. Care to tell us?"

"I didn't _do_ anything! The fact that I just appeared out of no where probably scared him shitless, and he started screaming 'your that freaky vampire guy with the white hair!' and then he told me to stay away from him, I took a step towards to him get answers out of him when he pulled out that...um... what was it called?"

"A gun." Yami tells me.

_"_Right, a gun. So he shot me with that, and I fell back and hit my head on something, and ended up knocked out cold. Literally"

"_Wait, I think I know that guy! He shot me last year!_" Bakura yells out.

"You got shot?" Yami gasps.

"_Yeah, and damn do those things hurt! I was in an alley by the Game Shop, when that guy thought it would be a good idea and try to mug me. Needless to say, I scared the shit out of him with a bit of Shadow Magic, and I bit him... that's probably why he referred to me as a vampire. It was all good until he pulled out a gun. Of course, at that time I had no idea what a gun was and what it could do. I learned the hard way._" Heh, hypocrite! He's bitching at me for getting shot when he got shot to!

_  
_"No kidding..." He mumbles. There's silence for a few moments before I hear a weird growling noise, and the growling wasn't coming from me. Yami groans, "Damn, I'm hungry... all I ate was chips and pockey. Come on...er...Akefia, let's go raid the kitchen." He says and stand up. I get off the bed and glare at him.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Are you going to glare at me every time I call you by that name?" He asks.

_"Just ignore him pharaoh, trust me, once he figures out that it's not serving it's purpose, he'll give up on it."_ Bakura says.

"Fuck You!" I yell at him. Bastard. Why the hell is he trying to help the pharaoh? He's suppose to be on my side!

_"...You know, even I have my limits. And fucking myself is crossing the line just a bit..._" He replies.

"Jackass." I mumble, following Yami as he tripped down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"You _do_ realize your insulting yourself, right?" Yami asks. I ignore him and watch him set the radio, then jump up on the counter and dig through the cabinets. I can faintly hear Bakura talking to Atemu... sounds more like they're arguing over something...

"Ah ha!" Yami yells out, jumping off the counter, holding up two...cups?

"What?" I ask.

"Ramen!" Yami exclaims. I stare at him blankly.

_"The best damn thing these people ever invented!... Besides pocket knives and switchblades... Oh! I wonder if we have any left..." _Bakura comments, then I hear him telling Atemu to get off his ass and follow him. I wonder if he'll actually listen.

"What is... Ramen?"

"Instant noodles! The best damn food out there. Well, actually it's not, but to us yami's it is!" He goes over to this big white box, I can't remember what it was called... something with a R. It's suppose to keep things cold. He pulls out a jug of water, then pours it into a pot and onto what he called a stove, "I love gas stoves!" He exclaims.

I sit on the table next to the radio box and watch him fix our 'meal'. He's using those 'flashlight' things to see, other then that the kitchen is completely dark. He turns around and points to the other flashlight, " Can you bring that over here?" Heasks and I blink,then shrug and jump off the table, handing it to him. He points both flashlights at the counter so he can see what he's doing, and pours the water in the cups of, what I guess is food. It actually smelled really good... and I know the other food tasted good!

After we ate, we returned to the living room, once again wrapped in as many blankets as possible. It's getting colder by the freaking second! I hate this time SO freaking much! While they do have good food, everything else is complicated and it sucks. Back in our time everything is simple, what the hell happened?

"_Ra, I can't wait until summer! I can't take this cold anymore!_" Bakura complains. I feel his pain.

"I should have gone with Yuugi... they're probably all warm, in that cozy cabin, drinking hot chocolate by a warm fire and-"

"_Stop it pharaoh! Your not helping!" _Bakura cuts him off.

"It's no my fault..." He mumbles..

_"How long is this weather supposed to last?"_ Atemu asks.

"Hopefully the snow will melt in a few more days... and it's near the end of January.. so only a few more months..." Yami replies.

"_Well this sucks, you know what? I've got an idea. We're going to-" _Silence. We both blink down at the box. The red light is off.

"Shit! The batteries died already? Cheap pieces of crap! And Bakura actually had an idea to! ...Though I have to wonder if I'm grateful or not for it cutting him off... it could have been very hazardous to our health..." Yami mumbles.

He shines the flashlight towards this thing on the wall that he earlier called a 'clock', "It's late, we might as well go to sleep..." He says. We can't go upstairs, it's even colder up there for some reason. I realize with disgust that we're both shivering. This is pathetic.

"Tomb Robber?" I look up to see Yami walking towards the couch I'm sitting on.

"What?"

"I'm going to suggest something, but you have to promise you won't try to murder me for it, because it's the only way we're going to keep warm." I nod and he continues, "We're going to have to sleep together."

"What?" My eyes widen. He's joking right?

"Not like that you pervert! I mean we'll both have to sleep on the couch, you know, body heat will keep up warmer, and we'll have more blankets!" I stare at him and he stares right back. As much as I _don't_ want to admit it, he's right. I'm freezing my ass off right now, and it would help.

"Fine..." I mumble, still not liking that idea of being _that _close to the pharaoh. I lie down across the couch, and scoot as far against the back as I can. He, very hesitantly, lie's down next to me, and piles his blankets on top of mine. He reaches down and grabs the pillows that I had earlier kicked off the couch and hands one to me.

This is very, _very_ awkward. Here I am, 3000 years in the future, sleeping on this small couch with my greatest enemies future self, with so little room, his back is pressed against my chest! I'm completely convinced now. The God's hate me!

**Misao: **And there is the next chapter! I can't wait to start the next chapter, I have SO many idea's for it! Next chapter is going to be fun!


	7. You have a Plan, Right?

**Misao:** OO I am **SO** sorry it took so long!! Please don't hurt me! I had everything for this chapter planned out, but when I tried to write it, it just wasn't working! And I don't want to write a half-ass chapter... Anyways! Thank you everyone who reviewed! O.O I now have 138 reviews for this story!! That makes me feel all...special and crap. Okay, now that I've given you all my crappy excuse for taking so long to update, on with the next chapter!!

And also…. You guys should join my website thing. -nods- Because it needs to be revived. XD But mainly because I told you too. The link is all… in my profile and junk.

**Pairings:** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Disclaimer:** Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and do read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language.

* * *

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 7**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

As I wake up from blissful unconsciousness, I faintly notice that I'm oddly warm. It's strange since for the past few days I've been in this time I've woken up freezing my royal ass off. Wait... is that breathing I feel? And is it just me or do I have my arms wrapped around something?

It's definitely **not** just me.

I slowly open my eyes and almost jump out of my skin when I come face to face...or more like face to hair with the Tomb Robber. Not someone I want to see first thing in the morning. I take notice of our current position...the thief is laying next to me with his face buried in my chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. And I, for some odd reason, have my arms wrapped around him and _my_ face is buried in his hair.

What. In. The. Name. Of. Osiris!?

I remember that last night, after the thief said those 'radio's' weren't working anymore, we agreed to sleep on the couch together for warmth. And if I remember correctly, we were sleeping _back _to _back. _How in the nine hells of Anubis did we end up like this!? Though I must admit, his hair is really soft...and it smells good. How can hair so incredibly spiky be so soft? I suppose for the same reason mine is, whatever that reason may be.

Why in the name of all that is moral am I still laying here letting the thief sleep on me? I should have pushed him off of me the moment I saw him! Well, I suppose that would be a bit suicidal, waking a thief in that manner. He would probably end up slitting my throat. Heh, what a way to go.

Great, so now I have to wake him up the _nice _way. A Thief/Murderer/Tomb Robber deserves no kindness! Despite what I said the other day, I was just trying to be optimistic, but optimism be damned right now my fucking leg is starting to cramp!

"Tomb Robber, get up!" I growl, bring my arms up to his shoulder and shaking him none to gently. I never was a morning person, I once had one of the slaves executed for waking me up on a particularly bad morning.

Bakura mumbles something and tightens his hold on me, and I have to wonder how he can breathe with his face buried in my chest the way it is, "Marik..." he sighs. Marik? Oh, Ra...I don't even want to know what he's dreaming about. That's just...ewe. I will admit that Mariku has extremely stunning looks, but that doesn't mean I want the damned thief drooling all over me thinking I'm the Tomb Keeper.

I somehow manage to pry his arms from around me and sit up. From there I push him completely off me and I stand up, hopping over the thief and onto the floor. Not a good idea since I just woke up, so my legs give out and I end up falling on my ass. Glancing behind me I see Bakura curl up into a ball and groan, probably not to happy about the loss of heat. I really never thought I'd see the thief in such a pathetic state. Must remember to use it against him sometime.

I never want to have that much trouble getting up again. I'm surprised I didn't just push him off...I should have... I will next time, though _hopefully_ there won't _be_ a next time. I grab one of the blankets that must have fallen to the floor sometime while we were sleeping, and sit down in the chair, stretching my legs out and propping them up on what the thief called a 'coffee table'. This time names things so oddly.

Well, today we execute the thief's plan. I'm anything but happy about it, call me crazy but I'd rather stay in here where we have food and blankets then venture out into that cold white stuff. His whole 'plan' is that we climb out the upstairs window, and _somehow_ get to the Game Shop. Whatever the hell that is. He didn't really go into detail about _how_ we were getting through the snow, he just said we _were_. I can tell he really thought this through.

Hearing a mumble, I look up to see Bakura hanging halfway off the couch. Suddenly, his whole body jerks as he starts sneezing, and I watch, amused, as the force of the jerking causes him to fall off the couch and onto the floor, head first. He lets out a surprised yelp and jumps up, looking around frantically. After a while of confused blinking, it seems he's fully awake and aware, for his normal scowl is back in place.

With a tired sigh, he falls back onto the couch, sniffling and rubbing his nose agitatedly, so I take it he's still sick. Great. He glances up at me and narrows his eyes, "One word and I'll sneeze all over you..." He threatens. Well, _now _I'm worried.

"What makes you think I was about to comment on the fact you just made an ass out of yourself?" I ask him in an innocent voice, though we both know on the inside I'm laughing my ass off. He settles for just glaring at me instead of giving me a verbal answer. Instead of spending the next hour arguing with him, I decide to bring up a more important matter, "So Tomb Robber, what's your genius plan to get us out of here, hmm?"

He sniffs and rubs his nose again before glancing up at me, "Yeah, about that. I'm working on it." He mumbled.

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Your _working _on it? So your telling me you have absolutely no plan what-so-ever?" He mutters a 'no' and I sigh, "And here I thought you were smarter then you were 3000 years ago, what was I thinking? But I guess 3000 years would rot ones brain a bit."

He growls and stands up, "Shut the fuck up, I'm thinking okay? I have a fucking headache and your not fucking helping matters!" Such language. But damn does he look sexy with his silvery hair all disheveled like that, his shirt unbuttoned showing off some of his deliciously pale skin and the blanket hanging halfway off him. If I could, I would take him back with me when the Thief and I return to our time and make him my personal slave.

"If you don't want your fucking eyes gouged out then you better stop eyeing me like a piece of fucking meat." He growls and narrows his eyes further at me. Ooh, sexy. But I really should listen to him before he makes good on his threat. Which I have no doubt he will.

"Oh, do forgive me if my gaze made you all hot and bothered." I taunt, but before he can retort and or brutally attack me, I quickly change the subject, "So, back to the matter at hand. Your saying we're going to climb out a window and make it through who knows how many feet of snow to this 'Game Shop' as you call it, but you don't have any clue of _how _we're going to achieve this, right?"

He rolls his eyes, "You really think I'm that stupid Pharaoh? Please, I spent most of my life out in the desert, I _always_ have a plan. I just want to make sure that said plan will actually work, so I'm going through all the possible scenarios so we don't end up dead in a snow bank somewhere."

That leaves two possibilities. On being that the thief is telling the truth and he_ does_ in fact have a plan, and he really is thinking it through to make sure nothing goes wrong. Though I find this hard to believe seeing as how this thief in particular is known to be quite spontaneous. The second possibility, being the one I find more believable, is that he doesn't have a plan at all and he's just saying that to keep from looking like a moron.

"Well, first things first," He mumbles, "We're going to need warmer clothes. And I doubt the fucking Pharaoh has enough blankets for all four of us, so we'll have to take our own damn blankets. Which means more work for us, but we'll get over it." He stands up, and I notice he sways slightly. Ra, I really hope he doesn't freaking pass out half way there. That'd be just great. And I'll be damned if I have to carry his sorry ass all the way back here, seeing as how I don't know where the Game Shop is at, no matter how sexy that ass might be. Hmm… I wonder how he would react if he ever found out that I'm mentally undressing him….

"If you don't hurry the hell up, your getting left here." I blink and turn around only to find that the thief is already making his way up the steps. Heh, I should purposely take my time and see if he'll actually leave me here. But, seeing as how he's not feeling well, I'll be nice and listen to him. Ra, I'm am SUCH a kind person.

I stand up and stretch, letting the blanket fall off my shoulders and onto the chair as I make my way up the stairs. Once I reach the top, I hear cursing coming from the Tomb Robbers room., so I make my way in that direction, not bothering to rush nor was I worried he would make good on his threat. As he had stated earlier, if I were to die it could 'fuck up' the future, and as insane as I know the thief to be, I highly doubt he's insane _enough_ to mess with the ever-mysterious essence of existence that is time. Hmm… that was pretty deep, I should write that down and use it later in one of my speeches.

Reaching the doorway, I lean against it as I watch the thief shove random pieces of clothing into a bag. He glances in my direction, and grabs a second bag, tossing it to me. I stare blankly at the bag in my hand, "And what, may I ask, do you expect me to do with this?"

His mature response; rolling his eyes. "Well, pharaoh. Take a minute to put a few things together. See this bag?" He points to his bag, "I'm filling it with clothes. Now, I gave you a _similar_ bag. What do you _think _I expect you to do with it?"

I smirk seductively at him, "Well… I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want me to pack a few… toys. A few of those daggers over there maybe? Some…. _whips._" His eyes widen ever so slightly and his gaze flicks up to the whip on the shelf. Is that fear I saw in his eyes? Mmm… that's makes him even more desirable then when he's angry.

He growls, "We're only taking what we absolutely need. Clothing and blankets are the only thing you will put in there, understand? Now get your ass moving and shove some of my clothes in your bag. Yami's clothes will be way too small for you, since he's so damn short." He grabs the bag and brushes past me. Aww…. I think I brought up some un_pleasant _memories for him.

I sigh and walk over to his closet, grabbing random articles of clothing that catch my interest. I suppose I shouldn't purposefully brings those things up to him, seeing as how it seems he's suffered enough the last 3000 years. But he's just so… delicious. More so then his past self. But, I am pharaoh, I should have more self control then that. Last thing I need is for him to get fed up with me and dump me out in the snow. I'm sure he's rather mess with a fucked up time stream then being constantly reminded of the beatings he went through in my dungeon.

Well, haven't I just become a thoughtful person.

I don't think I can fit much more in this bag. I shrug and take a last glance around the room as I make my way back out the door. My eyes stop on the whip, and I can't help but chuckle at the thought of the look on the thiefs face if I pulled that out of the bag. Closing the door behind me, I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I find the tom robber shoving random boxes of food into his bag.

"Pharaoh will probably bitch at us, well, more like me, about eating his food. I can hear it now, 'Tomb Robber! You freeloader, how dare you come into my home and…_eat _my food! Sacrilege!'" I heard him mumble, obviously mocking my future self.

"Do I really sound like that, Tomb Robber?" I ask from behind him, and he glowers over his shoulder, probably still pissed at my little comment from earlier. He's still not over that? Ra damn.

"Yes, pharaoh, you do. And I hope your just as ready to beat the living hell out of yourself after hearing that snobbish tone for long periods of time as we are! But that's highly doubtful, you'll both probably be yelling shit in sync with one another in said voice that grates on my fucking nerves." You know, I think I'll start counting his foul words. Though I must applaud him, only 3 in the last two sentences! Miracles.

"Well, now that you brought that up, I think I just might have to purposely talk like that, but I'll be sure to make it even worse then it supposedly already is." I smirk at him.

He pauses in his task of shoving food into a separate bag and stands up, stalking over to me until he's standing toe-to-toe with me, "Listen Pharaoh, and listen well. Though we are the same person, I am no longer who _he_ is. You may be used to dealing with my past self, but I assure you I have far less patience then I did back then. So if you don't shut the fuck up with your smart ass little comment, your going to find yourself six feet under a large pile of snow and your going die a slow, painful, cold death. And if you think I won't because of the fucking time stream getting screwed up, think again. Because right about now I don't quite give a flying fuck."

It seems he's managed to get a little closer with each word until I'm backed up against the kitchen wall. He's really close, and I can feel his warm breathe against my face. I'm quite tempted to lean forward a little…

Just as I'm about to do just that, he stomps back over to the cabinet and grabs the bag, proceeding to shove random things inside it. I stand up and straighten out my shirt before deciding I should do something productive. The sooner we get out of here, the better. Not that I'm looking forward to venturing out into that retched white stuff again, but I have a feeling I'll be better off with my future self. Though I'm not all that thrilled on seeing the Tomb Robber's past self again, he's intolerable and I can't stand him.

After setting the bag of clothes down, I grab a few of the smaller blankets in the living room, figuring that they'd be easier to travel with. I manage to fit one in the bag, but I suppose I'll have to wait for the thief to instruct me on what to do with the rest.

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Bakura comes in and drops the other two bags next to mine, giving me a quizzical look as I stand there staring at him an tapping my foot impatiently, the other two blankets in my arms.

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me, his gaze darting down to the blankets I'm holding for a second, before meeting my gaze again.

I roll my eyes, sighing exasperatedly, "Where do I put these?" I motion to the blankets in my hand.

He snorts and begins to walk away, "No where. We're not taking them." He tells me, and I, of course, don't agree with him.

"What do you mean we're not taking them? I'd rather not freeze my ass off over there." I drop the blankets on the floor and quickly follow him, I'm not about to let him ignore me.

"We have too much to carry as it is. I'm sure that royal pain in the ass has some extra blankets around his house." He replies, opening a door I never noticed before. It's located next to the front entrance and it looks like it's filled with… more clothes? What do we need more clothes for?

I blink in confusion as I find a thick, heavy piece of clothing dropped into my arms. It looks horribly tacky and if he expects me to wear this he has another thing coming. I look at him questioningly only to receive a sigh from him.

"This is called a coat, Pharaoh. People wear them over their clothes outside when the weather starts getting cold, the heavy material serves as extra protection." He explains. I see him pull another one out, but the one he has if far nicer to look at.

Sadly, I don't have time to complain about it as he once again takes off into another room, mumbling something about…tent-ish rac…buckets? I swear I will never understand this time and their weird names for objects. Sighing, and mentally preparing myself for the impending snowy doom we're about to face, I follow.

* * *

**Misao: **Wow.. It's been what? A year? That's crazy shit, man. XD Crazy shiiit. Now… I should go work on some of my Yamishipping stories… it's depressing that there are hardly any other people who write Yamishipping… but oh well. XD And also, out of my other stories which one should I focus the most on? I slowly starting to get my muse back… so I want to know what you guys want updated next. And sorry about it being so short! 


	8. Fated Encounter

**Misao****:** Re-reading through this story, I've decided to take some time to do some serious editing to it. As many have pointed out before, there's many spelling and grammar errors and it even bothered me to notice them as I read through it. XD So, I plan on fixing that.

Also, I'm changing it so that Thief King Bakura will just be called "Touzoku" rather then Akefia. For some reason, that name now irks me though it never did before. XD -weird- I'll fix that in my previous chapters once I get to editing them.

**Pairings****:** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Disclaimer****:** Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it.

**Warnings****: **Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) If you have a problem with that, don't read this. If you don't like that and do read this, don't bitch to me about it because you've been warned. And lots of cursing, the yami's have no control over their use of foul language.

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 8**

**[Yami's POV]**

A yawn forces it's way past my lips as I slowly drift back into consciousness, warm with the strong arms that are wrapped loosely around my waist-

Wait.

My eyes snap open and immediately I'm struck with a feeling of overwhelming panic and confusion - since obviously waking up to arms around me isn't something I'm used to. Mind still muddled with sleep, I'm just about to jump up when I catch sight of the gold adorned hands connected to those arms - and suddenly it all comes back to me in an instant and I immediately calm down.

Right, I persuaded the Thief King to share the couch with me so we wouldn't freeze to death.

I suppose somewhere deep down I had been hoping - praying more like it - that this entire ordeal was merely just a bad dream - a really fucked up, completely whacked out and in no way what so ever funny, dream. Or perhaps nightmare would be a better suited word for it…

I hear an incoherent mumble from the one against me, and the arms around my waist tighten in what was almost a possessive way and a shudder courses through me when his face nuzzles into my neck. Completely in utter disgust of course, I don't want the Tomb Robber all over me like this. I'm not going to lay here and be his teddy bear! And for all I know, he could wake up and decide to slit my throat finding himself in such a position just to make sure no one ever hears of it.

Not that I'd want it to get out either, I'd never hear the end of it. Ra only knows what Bakura's reaction would be, probably freak out and accuse me of trying to seduce him or some such nonsense…

I can't deny though that I'm strangely comfortable at the moment - even if I'm in the arms of a crazy psycho. Yes, I do realize how that sounds but I'd rather not think about it and end up questioning my unquestionably sane state of mine. It's warm here at least - yes, that's exactly the reason as to why I'm not moving, and no other - and I'm silently dreaded having to get up and face the cold. I had turned the heater off last night to preserve the battery, so I know it'll be even more unbearable then before…

My mind drifts… I can't help but be plagued with curiosity knowing that Bakura… well, Touzoku - both of them for that matter - know more about myself then I do. It's so unnerving - knowing that answers are so close, but far from easy to obtain - even more so after learning some extremely vague details of my past. It just makes me that much more determined to know.

Such as the scars on the Thief Kings body.

Scars that were the result of _my_ orders.

Was I really so cruel? I try to tell myself things were different back then, but I'd always hoped that I had been a kind ruler. I never believed any of those snide comments Bakura would make, thinking he was only trying to rile me up or that it was only his perspective alone of me since he's always hated me.

And that's another mystery all together. Why he hates me. I know there's a deeper reason then just my orders to have him punished, it's obvious he was going after me long before that which put him in the situation. I made a mistake by mentioning I lost my memories, I could have gotten something out of Bakura's past self - but knowing his present counterpart doesn't want me to know he's not going to cave. Bakura himself almost slipped and said something during their conversation over the radios - almost.

I _want_ answers. Am I not entitled to know why someone hates me with such a passion? Despite the fact Bakura's no longer out for my blood and has settled for being overall very annoying, I still deserve a reason.

I'm hoping I can get answers from my past self, if Bakura hasn't threatened him into silence. Though, I get the feeling the former me wouldn't take such threats the same. From what I've heard with the way Touzoku speaks of him - err, me - I was a sadistic bastard. It's kind of hard to think of myself that way, I can only imagine what it will be like to come face to face with myself…..

I'm startled out of my deep thoughts by a sudden loud bang. Before I even have time to so much as react I find myself being pushed - intentionally or unintentionally I can't be sure - off the couch as the Tomb Robber shoots up with a snarl. I cry out in surprise not having expected it and let out a loud 'OOF!' as I land in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Sweet mother of OSIRIS, Tomb Robber! Spazz, much?" I mutter angrily, sending him a glare which he can't see since he's glancing around in the semi-darkness - semi since it's light outside now and light from the windows upstairs is shining down and giving us something to work with - looking alert and suspicious. I wiggle my way out of the blankets with my difficulty, grumbling to myself as I stand up and regard the startled Tomb Robber.

His grayish-purple eyes turn to me, a sneer forming on his lips and he opens his mouth to say something when another loud bang resounds - and we both jump slightly - heads jerking to the stairs as we pinpoint the noise coming from the second level.

It doesn't stop there however, one bang after another that soon becomes somewhat frantic. I glance over my shoulder at the Tomb Robber, seeing that he's standing now and looking very tense; on guard. "Stay here…" I murmur, heading towards the stairs and stalking up them cautiously as the incessant banging continues on.

I hear a snort from behind me, and I don't have to look back to know he's following, "What part of STAY don't you understand?" I huff. Stupid thief, can't even listen to one damn thing I say. I hope whatever's up here scares the living shit out of him and has the mighty tomb raider cowering like he did to some of the appliances he discovered.

Okay so maybe he didn't _cower _exactly, but I can over dramatize his reactions to them if I WANT. I need to get some form of amusement out of this….

"The part where you tried to tell me what to do." He snaps back , and I suddenly get this hilarious - and highly tempting - mental image of myself turning around and pushing him down the stairs. Wouldn't be back talking too much after that, now would he?

Unless he survived, because then I doubt I'd be laughing to much either.

_Ignore him, Yami… _I tell myself, _He's just trying to get your riled up._ Such a shame it was, we had been getting along rather well for a while there. Sort of. As along as I suppose we'll ever get. So much gratitude from the one who's LIFE I saved….It's heartwarming, really.

Creeping down the hall towards the banging - which has gotten louder as we near the room it's coming from - Yuugi's grandfathers room to be exact - I can't help but wince slightly as the floor creaks underneath me. I hear the Tomb Robber mutter something about how I'd have made a terrible thief back in Egypt - but I ignore him once again as I peek into the room.

The banging has stopped. I furrow my brows in confusion, listening carefully and I think I hear voices. Voices that sound like their arguing… But how could that be? The entire town is still buried in snow, no one would be crazy enough to-

That's when another bang resounds and both Touzoku - who stood nonchalantly in the doorway slightly in front of me obviously no longer caring to be sneaky - and I snap our heads in the direction of the window. The blinds are down in this particular room so we can't see what's outside of the window.

Curious more then anything now, I walk the short distance to the window and waste no time in pulling the shades up.

"Holy shi-!" I yelp, heart leaping in my chest and I stumble back and nearly fall on my ass, but arms are suddenly around my waist and I fall back into a strong, shirtless chest instead. I hear as well as feel the reverberating chuckles from the Tomb Robber, and tilt my head back to send him an agitated glare, not finding it as funny as he did.

Obviously he doesn't take too well to my lack of show of thanks for catching me, and I promptly let out another yelp as I find myself flat on my ass after he releases me with a snort. I shoot him a dirty look from my completely undignified position on the floor, opening my mouth to say something I knew would probably give Yuugi's grandfather a heart failure if he ever heard it coming from me, but suddenly the banging starts up again and my attention is quickly brought back to the source of _my _near-heart attack.

How would YOU react if you just came unexpectedly face to face with someone who looks just like yourself? I'm sure that doesn't happen to anyone too often. Unless you have a twin - or a hikari - that is.

I quickly scramble up - getting over my shock as Bakura's angry face suddenly appears in the window - looking half-frozen and from his expression I'd say he's about ready to break the window in a about two seconds. I unlock the window, pushing it up with my palms….

Only to realize it won't budge.

"For the love of RA, Pharaoh! Hurry the bloody hell up! We're going to be DEAD by the time you let us in!" I hear Bakura shouting - though slightly muffled - from the other side of the window, banging on the glass again.

"I'm TRYING! It's stuck!" I explain, as if he can't _already _figure that one out for himself as he watches me struggle to open it! Like he has room to bitch, he apparently couldn't even open it himself since he's obviously not in here. I have half a mind to leave it to him to figure out - but unfortunately that would effect me as well.

"Back off and let me do it, Pharaoh."

I blink, pausing in my struggles to open the window to look over my shoulder at Touzoku…

Just as he decides to shove me out of the way, but I manage to catch myself rather then give him the satisfaction of having me fall in an undignified heap on the floor a SECOND time.

"Your not going to get very far with it, you don't look like you have a single muscle in your body." he sniggers, throwing me a cocky smirk over his shoulder.

Pffft. Like he'll get any farther then I-

You know, I'm really glad I didn't voice that out loud. I hate being wrong. And I hate that the thief didn't look like he even strained a nicely toned muscle to do it. And I _really_ hate that smug look he sends me as he takes a step back to allow the two room to climb in.

"NEVER AGAIN, Tomb Robber! I am never listening to you again!" Are the first words out of 'my' mouth as they both climb through and fall to the floor in a cold, wet heap. They both look like they'd be frozen over if stuck out there for another minute. And I can't suppress a shiver as the wind blows through the open window, so I quickly snap at Touzoku to shut it.

"Oh quite your complaining, Pharaoh. We made it here alive, didn't we?" Bakura snarls, shaking his head in manner that reminds me of a dog to get the snow from his hair. I decide not to make any animal comments towards him right now, though since we're already at each others throats. Well, him and my past self.

This is starting to give me a headache already.

"Barely…" My past self spits back at him, sitting up and looking as if he's trying to compose himself and regain some dignity, while Bakura opts to stay sitting on the floor - too cold to even move, I bet.

I suddenly find myself staring…. Even after dealing with Bakura's past self for a few days, and having come to terms with the situation it's still hard to comprehend that I'm in the same room as myself from millennia ago.

I was sort of expecting a more drastic difference - since Bakura and his past self look almost nothing alike save for their white hair. But my past self and I are practically identical. The only differences I can see blatantly is our skin tone - obviously. His hair is somewhat wilder too….

I have so many questions I want to ask. I refrain however, deciding it best to focus on keeping him and Touzoku from killing each other. A snarl - and I'd swear those two, meaning Bakura and his past self - were some sort of rabid animal with that noise they make all the time - was what broke me from my trance. I noticed immediately that Touzoku had a murderous gleam in his eyes as he stood back and glared daggers at my other.

"If those nasty looks of yours could kill, I'd be dead already. You can give up now." I turn to see myself glaring in kind at the Tomb Robber, an air of superiority about him despite the fact that he's failing at repressing his shivers - but still somehow manages to look dignified.

Damn, I was cocky, wasn't I?

Or do I still come off like that? I wonder…

"Maybe not, but I do know what _can_ kill you." Touzoku hisses back, taking a step forward in my future self's direction. Not even together for five minutes and there's impending violence? Unfortunately I get the feeling that this is a sign of what we're going to be dealing with for… however long.

I can't help but wonder; is this how Yuugi and Ryou feel when Bakura and I constantly go at it whenever in the same room together?

I should intervene. I really should. Even though my past self looks absolutely un-intimidated as the taller white haired fiend stalks closer to him, unfaltering in a glare that clearly says 'Yeah I'd like to see you try anything.' I myself would have admittedly been just a bit unnerved if I had Touzoku coming towards me with the intent to kill….

Just a bit. And of course that bit of information I'd never admit _out loud_.

"Okay guys." I quickly step in between them not even a second before Touzoku gets close enough to strike, my back facing my past self. I'm not stupid enough to turn my back to the thief, after all. "You can try and kill each other again when we figure out how to fix this mess. Until then, I think it's best if we all try to get along, and probably stick with our own counterparts to avoid arguments…Right, Bakura?" I address the thief I'm familiar with, but it suddenly occurs to me that Bakura has been unusually quiet the past few minutes. I tilt my head a bit and look behind the Pharaoh to the spot where I last saw Bakura - only to find him on the floor, propped up against the wall beneath the window they'd crawled through. But what has me suddenly worried is the fact that he looks unconscious.

"Bakura?" I try again, and receiving no answer I quickly step around my past self and walk over to the still form of the Tomb Robber. "Hey, shit head." I nudge him a bit with my foot, hoping insults will get a reaction.

Still nothing.

"Did the thief pass out _again_?" I hear my past self ask in a exasperated voice.

"Again?" I question, turning my attention back to myself

My tanned counterpart nods, looking a bit annoyed. "He's been exceptionally difficult to deal with as he's been ill. He passed out once before, but I have no knowledge of modern sickness so I do not know what is wrong with him."

"So then he gets the bright idea for you two to frolic around in the snow? What an idiot…" I shake my head in disbelief of Bakura's genius. He'd sounded terrible when we'd talk to them earlier, coughing and sneezing and overall miserable. Why would he venture out in this weather?

I scrutinize his unconscious form further, noticing his alarmingly pallid complexion - alarming because he was normally ghostly pale as it was - and the not so subtle trembling. He had a few layers on, but from what I could tell they were soaked through none the less, his hair as well..

Well damn me to Amenthes[1] and back. Wait, no. Just leave me there and let Ammut devour my soul for all I care, because what I'm going to have to do next may result in my untimely, and most likely painful and gruesome death…

"We're going to have to get him out of those wet clothes…" I mutter aloud, shifting to balance on my knees and gently pull the thief's limp body forward into a sitting position. I pray that Bakura remains unconscious, the last thing I need is him waking up to me undressing him and getting skinned alive.

"Hey! Get your filthy, pampered paws off! No ones undressing me!" Touzoku - who'd been silent up until now - suddenly shouts. I look over my shoulder to see the Tomb Robber stalking closer, scowling down at me and looking ready to pull me away should I do so anyways.

I'm about to reply when my counterpart steps between us, blocking the thief's path. "He's trying to help, in case you haven't notice." He points out, crossing his arms and though I can't see his face I'm sure he has a snide expression simply from his tone, "You should kindly accept the fact that he's willing to do so for a filthy commoner such as yourself. "

I'm torn between wanting to slap myself - myself being the other me, and not literally myself of course - for being a prick and provoking Touzoku's wrath, and being highly amused . I probably shouldn't be - amused, that is - as I'd always believed myself to be a kind Pharaoh and am now finding out that I was… an asshole, for lack of a better term.

I'm sure despite my past's self's cockiness and somewhat sadistic nature, I meant my country well and did just as many good things.

I hope.

"If he's so easily brought down by something so pathetic as an illness, then he deserves to suffer." The white haired thief huffs as my past self turns from him to kneel next to me, peering at the paler one curiously. I sigh a bit, Touzoku was obviously miffed about that fact that his future self is displaying any sort of weakness - it makes him look bad too, after all.

It's always about pride with these two, I swear…. I though Seto Kaiba's ego was big, but compared to these two it's nothing. At least with Kaiba's there isn't a epically gigantic explosion when you so much as bruise his. He just takes the blows silently, and then goes off to pout about it in private and plot the epic victory of his that will never happen. Bakura - and his past self apparently - will just outright attempt to murder you.

"You do realize this is yourself your talking about, right?" I point out, raising an amused eyebrow. I mentally try to remind myself that my past self aggravates him enough and I shouldn't egg him on further…

"I'll be damned if either of you two get the pleasure of stripping me." I blink as I hear the sudden mumbles in that all too familiar dark, gruff voice and glance down at the one I'm currently supporting.. Dark eyes slide open and pin us both with a weary glare - albeit it doesn't come off very threatening. "And will you stop crowding me? Your pompous, royal aura's are the only thing that's making me sick."

If he doesn't stop being such a little bitch, this pompous Pharaoh is going to shove a foot right up his skinny white ass. How's that for stuck up?

I comply to his wishes however, releasing him and backing off slightly. My past self does the same, muttering something about thieves and ungratefulness, which is followed by yet another growl from Touzoku who apparently heard the insult, but I ignore the two for the moment.

"Bakura, you look like your about to drop dead. You should-"

"I'm fine." He insists stubbornly, shrugging the hand which I had placed on his shoulder off. I sigh to myself, knowing better then to try and force help on him. I've learned many things about Bakura since we'd acquired our own bodies - one of those things being that he absolutely detests looking weak in front of anyone, and I know in front of myself especially. He'd probably rather die a slow, painful death before he accepted my help.

That, of course, didn't mean I wouldn't force him to accept it. His hikari would have a fit if I just let him roll over and die. I doubt Yuugi would be too happy with me either and I don't want to spoil his vacation with such 'tragic' news.

Okay, so I don't really wish death on Bakura. I'm just being hateful because this entire situation is stressing me out and his attitude isn't helping.

"You at least need to get out of those wet clothes, Bakura. If your sick, then-"

"_Don't _try and tell me what I need to do, Pharaoh. And don't try to act like you give a shit for the sake of looking like the good guy." I'm cut off yet again, a frown tugging at my lips at Bakura's words. He forces himself up - with a difficulty he tries valiantly to hide - and shoves past me, bag in hand. As he storms out the bedroom door, he roughly grabs a hold of his past self's arm and yank the bewildered thief out with him.

A growl rises low in my throat as a sudden anger rises within me. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. I try to be nice to the thief, it blows up in my face and he's nothing but a complete jerk! Before I can stop myself, I find myself yelling after him in an amazing display of maturity, "Ugh! FINE. Go ROT in a corner for all I care, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Even after 3000 years the Tomb Robber is still violent, disrespectful, stubborn and utterly rude." My pasts self growls out, catching my attention and I turn to him, seeing him glaring towards the door where the two thieves disappeared. I'm tempted to follow just to make sure Bakura doesn't keel over, but seeing as how Touzoku is with him, and considering I'm pissed off I think keeping distance between us for now is a smart idea.

Since Bakura has taken off with his past self, this would probably be a good opportunity for me to speak with my own.

"He's gotten worse, in my opinion." I reply in a grumble, moving to sit on the edge of Yuugi's grandfathers bed. I might as well get comfortable, since I intend for this to be a lengthy discussion if we're not interrupted. "I found his past self to be much easier to deal with, surprisingly enough."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side a bit as he spared me a glace - looking amused. "Funny… I find your Tomb Robber to be more tolerable. Not to mention…" His lips suddenly twitch up into a smirk - and there something strangely mischievous and lewd about it. "Far prettier. I was thinking to myself earlier what a gorgeous slave he would make. A stunning jewel he would be in comparison to the rest of my harem."

I think I just threw up a bit in the back of my throat, and resist the urge to gag at what I just heard. Not so much the harem part - I had researched out of curiosity and I didn't doubt that I was any exception to Ancient Egypt customs. What he had said about Bakura, however… that's what bothered me. Is my past self _seriously _lusting after Bakura!? "You have got to be kidding me…" I choke out, words laced with disgust. I mean, come on…. SERIOUSLY?

"You cannot deny the thief's beauty~" He replies coolly, pulling at his shirt and making a face as the cold, wet clothing sticks to his skin. Opting to remove the shirt, he continues. "Foul-mouthed and destructive he may be, but he's graced with stunning features that his rough attitude brings to life in a way that makes him both unapproachable but desirable. And he has the deceiving face of an angel in his sleep. He's truly a mysterious and delectable creature."

I'm stunned into silence by the end of his little discourse, simply staring at him unable to really think of what to say to that as he rummages through the bag he had brought with him, tugging a long sleeved shirt over his head after regarding the - what I'm sure was strange to him - garment.

"You know he'd slit your throat if he heard you say such things." I mutter finally, mind still reeling and disturbed by what I was hearing. Of course I couldn't deny that Bakura was attractive - that much was a given to anybody who looked at him - but for my mind to go any further then admitting he's good looking is simply… ugh.

"A shame there's such animosity between the Tomb Robber and I, isn't it?" He sighs in a manner that's obviously purposefully over dramatized. "So many possibilities if only he wasn't out for my blood."

Now, I realize, is a good time to question and _finally _receive answers as to why he's out for my blood. It would also redirect this conversation from the disturbing one we're currently engaged in. "What happened…" I begin asking quietly, "To make him hate me - you - us, in the first place?" I look at him with curious eyes.

"Ah, that's right…" He murmurs thoughtfully. "Your memories were shattered." He looks thoughtful, and now dressed in dry clothing he tosses the bag aside, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. I take it that Bakura had filled him in as I did for Touzoku. Surely knowing I've been kept in the dark, he'll answer all my questions and help me regain my memories.

I wait in silence, wondering why he hasn't spoken yet or if it's really so complicated he's trying to figure out how to word it. But what he finally says, was something I never expected. "I cannot tell you that." When those words leave his mouth, my hopes come violently crashing down at that. What!? What does he MEAN he can't tell me that!? Of course he can!

"You can't tell me!?" I cant refrain the aggravated growl that's clear in my tone.

He sighs a bit, looking contemplative once more and I hope maybe he'll change his mind.

Wishful thinking.

"While I do not much care for the Tomb Robber, or his wishes, this is a matter I feel is not within my place to tell…" He speaks carefully, as if trying to decide how he wants to put this. "Though I do not understand why he would keep this from you, and continue to torment you without providing a reason, I suspect he has his own. This is between you and him. He will tell you when he wishes to do so."

I feel this inexplicable urge to strangle myself, and at the same time I'm overcome with an overwhelming feeling of defeat. I've tried countless times to get Bakura to tell me - and failed miserably. I tried to get it out of Touzoku, and he wouldn't tell me. And now, a person who is technically ME, just from another time, wont even tell me? I feel hopeless all of the sudden, like giving up on ever figuring it out. "What sense does that make!?" I ground out in frustration, "The fact that's he's tormented me this long is reason _enoug_h to tell me! I think I deserve that much, at least."

My former self doesn't look the least bit effected by my clear anger towards him for withholding information from me, and simply shrugs. I don't really like him shrugging my anger off so easily… "Just know that it is not your fault. The Tomb Robbers anger and hatred - while justified - is misguided. He seeks revenge for what he lost, but without the source of his tragedy, he's turned his vengeance to the next best thing."

I feel myself growing further irritated, wishing someone would just outright TELL me what exactly this tragedy is and stop beating around the damned bush. I thought for sure, being that we're the same person for Ra's sake, I could get information on my past, as well as Bakura's. I'm getting really frustrated that everyone I'm around knows things I do not.

I force myself to calm down, knowing that letting my irritation get the best of me and taking it out of myself isn't the best of ideas. It's unlike me to get angered so easily, and to get angry at myself like this seems a tad ridiculous. However the fact that all this even happened is ridiculous in itself….

Taking a deep breathe, I decide to let it go for the moment. I can always try again later. We'll have plenty of time to discuss the matter I'm sure, since we're stuck with them until we figure out how to reverse this. And Ra only knows how long that could take.

And at the very least, I can perhaps get answers to other questions I have.

"But, if his anger is justified, then why was he punished? Those scars-"

"You must understand." He interrupts me, bringing up a jeweled hand to massage his temples, "It's a very delicate situation. We cannot blame him for wanting penance for his suffering, but neither can we condone his cruel actions. Thievery, pillaging and murder are heinous crimes which cannot go unpunished. I could have sentenced him to far more severe penalties, if anything I've been lenient due to his circumstances."

"But to murder Marik…?" Remember my earlier conversation with the Tomb Robber, and how his demeanor had changed, sadness thick in his voice as he talked about the loss of the blonde… and the look of hope in is eyes when I promised I'd take him to Marik once the snow melted. His unexpected thanks…

"That was not by my own order. Though Mariku betrayed me, death was a punishment I never intended for either of them unless I had no other option. One of my high Priests took it upon themselves to decide the Tomb Keepers fate, and he was properly reprimanded for stepping out of place. "

I'm glad to know I had some semblance of compassion - as miniscule as it seems to have been. Though my pasts self promise that the priest responsible for Marik's death had had been properly 'reprimanded' didn't sit right with me. What, did he just get a slap on the hand and told, 'No, that was bad. Don't do it again', and that was that? It sounded that way….

It looks like our conversation will have to be put on hold, I realize as we're interrupted by the more masculine of the two white haired ones. Touzoku struts into the room donning that same annoyed look that I'd swear it was a permanent expression, "Are you sure we're the same person?" He asks, fixing his gaze on me.

"Well, yeah… why?"

"He passed out. Again."

I let out a sigh. Why are the gods so cruel as to leave me to deal with all this? Isn't saving the world a more then a handful of times enough a reason to give me some peace once in while?

**Misao**: OMG. -collapses- YEARS LATER. I GET ANOThER ChAPTER OUT. I'm so proud of me, not only for getting it done, but for the fact that it's a pretty decent length too. Consider it a way to make up for the shortness of the newest chapter I posted for Ana Ohebak. XD This was surprisingly a lot easier to get back into, which is strange because I thought AO would be easier. I'm pretty confident that even after years of neglect, I managed to keep to their characters in this fic to match with the previous chapters. But of course, reviews would be lovely and please let me know if you guys feel the same or think I failed at it and totally butchered the flow. XDDD haha.

ON another note, I've miraculously remembered EXACTLY where I was going with this fic, and I really hope I can keep up with frequent updates and finish this, and AO. If I manage to keep up with these two pretty well, I may update some of my others. XD But one step at a time… I might have to hire someone to harass the ever loving crap out of me if I become neglectful again….

[1] - In Egyptian Mythology, **Duat** (or **Tuat**) (also called **Akert**, _**Amenthes**_, or **Neter-khertet**) is the underworld.


	9. I'm not who you Are

**Misao:** Finally got this chapter done! I am SO sorry for the massive delay. D8 Life gets in the way. And Thief King's POV is so hard for me to get out…. But I did get it out before that deadline of June 23rd I gave myself like, two days ago! … xD -tries to make it all better with lame excuses-

And as noted on my profile… I sorta have a new story in the works - for which I should be shot. Multiple times. BUT it will not come before this or Ana Ohebak, these are my two primary stories and I will not neglect them in favor of that one. But it's going to be my first AU-type story.

And something fresh to work on may just help me out.

On another note, as for those of you who have asked me when the relationships will start, I really don't know. As it is they still just barely tolerate each other, but there is a definite attraction there - especially Atemu towards Bakura. But I really don't want to rush things, so it'll happen when it happens. XD

**Warnings****: ** The usual. XD

**Pairings: ** Thief King Bakura x Yami, Pharaoh Atemu x Bakura

**Love That Transcends Time**

**Chapter 09**

[Thief King Bakura's / Touzoku's P.O.V]

I don't take kindly to being pushed around - not even by myself - so when my future self grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out of the room forcefully I didn't even bother to hold back a growl. I didn't even get the chance to threaten him when he spoke up.

"Oh quite growling like a damn animal." He mutters. I don't care if he _is_ me. _No one _tell the Thief King what to do and no one insults my superiority either!

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, I give him a sharp shove and he stumbles, giving me the perfect opportunity to grab him while he's taken by surprise and push his scrawny looking frame into the wall, pinning him there. Seeing as we're back downstairs, it's rather dark but just enough light is shining down the stairs for him to see the feral expression I've fixed him with, face nose to nose with his. "You better watch it little one, I'll have no qualms with breaking your fragile little body."

"Save it for someone who's actually intimated by you." He snorts, and to my irritation he sounds _amused_. I open my mouth to retort but I'm surprised to find myself staring at the wall where my future self had been no more then a second ago. I blink in confusion…

"Shadow Magic." I hear a voice behind me and I whip around to find the paler version of me standing there, arms crossed and looking smug, "It's the best, isn't it? Now we already have the two high and mighty, oh so-godly offspring's to deal with, do you really want to make an enemy out of me? We are one person, after all."

I glower at him, "I refuse to believe that something as scrawny looking as you can be me."

He looks irked by this, "It isn't as if we had much a choice. This body was replicated from our hikari's. Believe me, I was far from happy about it too, this body is no where near as strong as our original one." he motions to me, "But it's a body none the less, and you'll learn to live with it."

He says it in such a sadistically humor-tainted, but foreshadowing way. I'm well aware this is my future, but until just now - standing face to face with myself, I didn't fully realize how _real_ this future it. Everything here is so foreign and strange to me, it's overwhelming - something which I refuse to outright admit to anyone - and to try and comprehend that this is where _I _will be eventually is mind baffling.

And…. _he_… that will be _me? _

Narrowing my eyes sharply, I scrutinize the slender and pale visage of my supposed future persona. When I was younger - after the destruction of my village - I had always been shunned because of my hair, thought a child of a demon for my unusual looks. But my future self, it was as if he was born from the moon itself - skin without a drop of color. Not even the Pharaoh's future counterpart was so pale. It was unnerving. If the people of Egypt had thought I was a demon, what would they think of him? The thought crossed my mind, as minor a thought as it was.

He raises an eyebrow questioningly at me, before shrugging and continuing towards the… living room was it? He immediately takes notice of the sun box that has been our only source of warmth, and plops down in front of it.

"So, would you like to explain why the Pharaoh is even alive to see Ra grace the skies of this time?" I ask gruffly, crossing my arms over my chest, pinning him with my expectant gaze. And I -do- expect an answer. A good one it had better be… the question that has been clawing away at me. I don't like failure, and I don't like the idea of having failed the goal I'd based my entire existence since childhood around. To kill the Pharaoh and destroy everything he holds dear, as was done to me.

To think my revenge was never fulfilled….I failed my people?

Unforgivable.

His head tilts just slightly, enough for him to throw me a disinterested glance over his shoulder. He doesn't answer at first, opting to get himself comfortable by stretching out across the floor. I cock an eyebrow, both in impatience and very slight amusement as how my future self resembles a cat in the way that he moves. Of course I've been said to have the grace of a feline myself - years of thieving will teach you a thing or two about being sly.

"I thought the Pharaoh explained this to you." He finally speaks.

"He did." My lip curls back in a sneer, "But that doesn't explain why you haven't destroyed him yet. You've obviously had plenty of opportunities."

A shrug. "It's pointless."

I bristle at the response, fists clenching… "_Pointless?_ Have you forgotten what he-"

"I _haven't_ forgotten." He snaps, jerking up into a sitting position and narrowing his icy cold stare on me, which is evenly matched by my own. Save for the obvious difference in the color of our eyes, I can see it in his eyes… the fury, the regret, and the pain… identical to what I'm sure can be found in mine.

I hold my ground though, silently demanding a further explanation. There's no excuse for having not avenged our village after _3000_ years. That's more then enough lifetimes to have an opportunity to kill a single person…

Brown eyes speckled with blood red suddenly advert, and he jerks his head to stare at the wall rather then me as he finally continues.. "It would accomplish nothing. We both know he didn't do it." He mutters darkly…

"But his _father_ did." I remind him, and because he chose to go and get murdered by someone other then me means he left his sins on his sons shoulders.

"Exactly. His father did, not him." He responds quietly, voice eerily calm and level…

"Someone has to pay for what he did. Atem himself has wronged us enough to deserve the gruesome death that will come to him." It would be like killing two scarabaeus with one stone. Righting two wrongs in getting revenge for both the death of my family and the tortures I'd been subjected to at the Pharaoh's order.

"Did he really?" He returns in question, bitter…

"Your new body may be flawless, but I still have the _scars_ to prove it." I snarl, outraged. How _dare_ he-

"He doesn't even bloody remember anything!" My future self argues, his own patience and cool exterior slipping away just as fast a my own, "I loathe the prick with just about every fiber of my being for his self-righteous and pompous attitude and what both his father and he had both done to us, but he's not the sadistic bastard he once was, he's not-"

"He _murdered_ Mariku." I nearly scream, glaring daggers at his form which is now coiled with anger and tension. "But from what I've heard you don't care about him anymore, do you? Has death really made you so-"

"FUCK you!" Suddenly he's on me, having launched himself at me from an impressive distance where he'd been sat on the floor. I mentally curse myself for not having been completely on guard enough to see this coming and react immediately. I growl deep in my throat, struggling to remove the surprisingly strong scrawny thing that's sat atop of me where I landed sprawled out on the floor. I feel something cold and sharp press against my throat, which I immediately recognize to be a knife of some sort and it ceases my struggling. I'm not dumb enough to make any regrettable moves while a weapon is being pressed to my throat. I simply sneer at him.

"You know _nothing._ Just because we're one in the same doesn't mean you know anything about me. I'm not who you are anymore. But I _do_ know you, how you think. I have come to understand things you can't possibly accept right now, I know for a fact. 3000 years gives you a long time to think, a long time to dwell on what has happened. Marik…" His angry expression falters, the fiery crazed look in his eyes die down a bit and I see this as my chance, grabbing the wrist holding the knife and pushing it away, biting back a hiss as it nicks my neck just slightly. I'm too busy taking advantage of my future self's flaw and removing him from atop of me to care.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take matter into my own hands."

If I'm not destined to succeed in my time, I may have to do just that, and take advantage of what being in this time could offer me. A perfect opportunity to destroy the Pharaoh's future, by killing what he will become.

"Be my guest." He hisses, "And let me know what kind of satisfaction you get out of it. Now get off!" He commands, squirming beneath me and making feeble attempts to forcefully push me off. I stay where I am however as I take notice of his waning strength, scrutinizing him more in curiosity then anything now. A few minutes ago he'd had no problem matching my own strength…

He's breathing heavily - no surprise from our little squabble we just had, but what is strange is the light sheen of sweat that's arisen, if it weren't for me being on top of him I wouldn't be able to tell, but he's shivering... Further examining of my future self and I notice his eyes are dilated…

That can't be a good sign.

"Hey…" I call out after a few minutes pass by and he seems to have gone completely limp save for an increase in shivering, heaving breathing having died down to the point it's almost shallow…

He doesn't respond.

So I decide to give him a good slap across the face, which -does- get him to react. He blinks, eyes focusing enough to glare at me and then he's trying to get out from under me again - though his attempts are even more pathetic then before, so I finally get off him and stand.

He grumbles something under his breathe - cursing at me probably - and rolls onto his side. I tilt my head, watching as he tries to push himself up off the floor. It's both sad and amusing that he's failing miserably. I'm about to taunt him a bit about it when he sways a bit… and then collapses completely back onto the floor.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" I ask, nudging him with my foot.

No response.

I squat down next to his motionless form, reaching a hand out to turn him over only to find him unconscious. I huff to myself. Stupid future self… displaying such weakness, how does he survive? If I let illness or injury put me in such a position, I'd have been long since dead. And yet somehow I manage to survive long enough to see 3000 years pass…

But then again, things are so different in this time…

I rise to stand up straight, nudging the body on the floor with my foot once more just to see if I get any different reaction.

I don't. Something tells me I shouldn't just leave him like this but I really loathe the thought of receiving anymore help from the Pharaoh. It's been humiliating enough having to rely on him as much as I have being in this strange world. And while it wouldn't be directly helping _me_, by helping my future self that would be _indirectly_ helping me, seeing as we're the same person.

No, that doesn't make it any better.

Grumbling to myself, I stalk towards the staircase in reluctant search of Holy and Holier. It wouldn't do to let myself drop dead, I decide, and unfortunately there's only one person who can do anything….

As I approach the room we'd left the two in, I hear them speaking. I can't really make out what their saying, but from their tones I'd say it was serious. But I don't particularly care much if I'm interrupting some important conversation - and from the look on both their faces as I peer in through the cracked door I'm pretty sure it was - in fact - of some semblance of importance.

I don't much care to know what their talking about, so having no desire to ease drop on them I immediately make my presence known barging into the room, huffing out, "Are you sure we're the same person?" I ask the Pharaoh - the more tolerable of the two anyways - making sure to relay my annoyance through my tone.

He blinks at me, bewildered obviously by my intrusion and random outburst. "Well, yeah…. Why?" He questions me, brows knitting in confusion…

"He passed out. Again." I explain in short, not feeling that I need to go into detail and inform them of our little… disagreement on matters which lead to a bit of roughhousing. My lips quirk up into an amused smirk when the pale version of the Pharaoh sighs loudly - obviously finding this as bothersome as I myself am - even if for two completely different reasons, which I'm positive they are…

"If he would have just let me _help_ him in the first place…" Yami grumbles quietly, running a hand over his face in exasperation. It must not be cause for _too_ much concern if he's reacting like this - but then again he is the Pharaoh, and probably doesn't much care anyhow.

"Obstinacy must be a gene not even thousands of years and being reborn can fix." The words are spoken in that arrogantly snide tone that invokes an immediate _rage_ within me, and I let out a snarl - whipping around sharply enough to give myself whiplash - and make to lunge at the even now smirking form of Atem…

"You son of a jacka-" Only to find myself caught around the waist by skinny arms, holding me back and stopping me just short of tearing the Pharaoh to pieces limb by limb. My every nerve is trembling with the need to _hurt_ something - namely him and now the one holding me back from doing so as well…

"Whoa! Calm down, no need to rip anyone apart…" The other Pharaoh - Yami was it? - who is struggling to keep my anger at bay - says in a vain attempt to diffuse the impending bloodshed. I'm slightly impressed with his ability to foresee my actions and have quick enough reflexes to do something about it. But more then that I'm _pissed off_ that about it.

"Oh there's _plenty-" _I take hold of his wrists firmly, "Need to rip him apart…" The strength of my grip slowly increasing with the threat of breaking his wrists should he not remove them. He doesn't seem to understand that until it's tight enough that it's on the very verge of doing just that - surely bruised by now - and he lets out a strangled gasp, pulling away and trying to tug his arms from my grip.

Satisfied that he's released me, I let him go, turning cold warning - daring him to interfere again. Both my - and Atem's - future counterparts pale in comparison to us in the department of physical strength, their bodies lithe and fragile looking while even Atem has some muscle to him.

Yami's reaction though, wasn't what I had expected. When I'm at _this_ point of anger, about threatening to break limbs usually a pointed glare does the job to make someone back off..

But of course, this man and Atem are one in the same. I shouldn't be surprised that their both arrogant enough to play with fire…

Rather then cower beneath my pointedly threatening gaze and back off so I could promptly resume my previous attempts to _murder _Atem in the most painful and gruesome ways I could manage with my bare hands, he simply responds in kind with a glare of his own, amethyst eyes darkening and warning…

His feeble looks of course, don't affect me, and I'm about to ignore him and go threw with my desired plans anyways when his hardened gaze disappears, a sigh passing his lips and his eyes roll at me. That was strange to me, and much to my annoyance the strangeness of it startles a bewildered look out of me, causing me to forget my anger for a split second in favor of curiosity…

My gaze follows him as he waltzes over to his darker counterpart, gives him a look that clearly tells him to keep his mouth shut, and then proceeds to roughly grabs him by the arm and drag him towards the door-

Wait a minute!

Curiosity is gone as I realize that Yami is trying to give Atem a way of escape from me. "What are you-" I growl, only to be blatantly interrupted as Yami speaks right overtop of me- ignoring me and speaking to Atem, which doesn't at all help that swell of anger boiling within me….I am not one to be ignored.

"Why don't you go check on Bakura and make sure he's not dead, hmm?" He suggested, and an equally bewildered Atem gives him an indignant look at being both ordered around and manhandled like he is - no surprise there - and just as he opens his mouth to no doubt protest and reprimand his future self for stepping out of line… well, Yami doesn't exactly give him the opportunity to as he slams the door in his face once he's pushed him through it.

If I wasn't so severely pissed off right now that I'm just itching for violence, I would have been amused by the whole exchange. Unfortunately for him though, he's removed the person I'd been planning on taking this anger out on.

So who does that leave me with?

Only him.

He takes a deep breathe - as if preparing himself to face me and about to say something - turning to face me, but that's the exact moment I snap, - launching forward and taking hold of the front of his shirt - jerking him with a force driven by far too long restrained anger - so that he's face to face with me and even lifted off the ground enough that he's forced to stand on the very tips of his toes….

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip _you_ apart instead." I hiss, voice dropping to a deadly whisper that promised pain if he didn't provide said good reason. My self-control is slipping quite rapidly with the urge to hurt him…

His eyes have widened drastically - staring at me in shock more then anything - and I'm quite irked that I only find a miniscule trace of fear in them. He should be _much_ more afraid of me then he is…. And perhaps within the next few minutes, I'll prove that too him.

"Look…" He begins, voice soft with caution less he utter the wrong words - but spoken with a steady voice none the less, hands coming to lay atop of my own that are still tightly gripping the fabric of his clothes, "Just calm down and-"

I respond to his words with another sharp jerk, baring my incisors in a warning sneer for him to change the direction of those words and make them count….

"Well what do you want me to say!?" He suddenly snaps back, and that barely existent spark of fear is gone in a flash as amethyst eyes narrow and his expression twists into one of frustration. "I couldn't just let you kill him - _me!_" He huffs, trying to worm his way out of my grasp - to which he fails and eventually gives up after a few more useless struggles, shoulders slumping slightly… "I'm sorry, alright? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Tch." An apology? Like such meaningless words could ever be enough to deter my bloodlust. It's so ridiculous I actually find myself wanting to bash my own head into a wall. "I don't want your useless apologies." I spit out, feeling annoyed now…. So I roughly push him away, sending him stumbling and nearly falling on his ass.

Which seems to be a common thing for him - falling on his ass that is, -I notice with a small quirk of amusement in the very back of my mind. The thought is fleeting though, as is the amusement…

Once he steadies himself, he straightens and looks me dead in the eyes… something that I'm suddenly finding uncomfortable - but I ignore this. "Look, I know why you hate me-" He begins, and I snort again. From what I understand, he doesn't even know the _beginning_ of it… "Well, maybe I don't." He corrects himself quickly, "But I can see what both you and Bakura meant when you spoke so badly of me in my past life…" He sighs, bringing a hand up to run through his usual spiky hair in a manner of frustration as he continues to speak. "I was, well… he _is_ a bit arrogant-"

A bit arrogant is a massive understatement. Pharaoh Atem is the sole most conceited, arrogant, sadistic- … I could go on, but I could go for hours, and instead of voicing these thoughts I stay silent and let him continue, waiting to see if his little speech is actually going anywhere important.

Doubtful.

"… and the way he provokes you is actually rather childish on his part, but he _knows_ he can get under your skin by making those kind of comments. So unless you ignore it, he will continue to do so."

"Why ignore it and let him insult me without consequence?" I sneer at the very thought of simply letting him get away with saying whatever he wants, just because he's Ra on Earth and such… Too many people let him walk all over them, I will never be one of those people. "If given the chance to, I could shut him up _really_ fast-"

"Well until Bakura and I figure out how to get you two back where you belong-" He interrupts me yet again - something that becoming annoying quick. "-We need to keep you two from murdering each other. I promise you, it will bother him plenty if he fails to get a rise out of you."

Narrowing my eyes in thought, I mull over his words. It sounds logical enough, I suppose… Seeing as how my anger only ever seems to satisfy Atem. And then that damned smirk appears on his face and he continues to goad me on, like some sort of game….

Just thinking about it makes me want to break him into tiny, miniscule little pieces for the creatures that roam the desert to feast on.

"Fine, whatever." I snort, crossing my arms over my chest - hoping to relay that I'm done with this conversation and will not be openly agreeing that he may have a good point out loud anytime soon. Or ever, for that matter.

"Thank you…" He replies, sounding a bit relieved - relieved because he gets to live for another day, probably - and his body relaxes slightly as he also takes this as a sign that the threat of bodily harm is at bay for now.

But I'm not making any promises that it'll last long.

"Come on, we should probably go see how Bakura is doing." He suggests, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Ryou won't be too happy if he comes home to a dead yami…" He mutters - nodding his head in the direction of the door and - probably assuming I'll follow like some puppy - makes his way out…

Rather then do so, I opt to stay behind for a moment longer. The lingering anger is slowly dwindling down and settling into nothing more a feeling of annoyance. Dealing with one Pharaoh throughout my life has been pain enough, but two…? I feel like I have to constantly be on alert, not only being thrust into a time I know nothing about, but now Atem is in the very same building as me and dead set on driving me to further insanity.

I sigh, slumping back against the wall and allowing my eyes to roam over the sun-light lit room, taking in the strange objects that inhabit it. There were quite a few things in this room that were somewhat familiar, such as small sculptures of the gods, strange realistic looking drawings of crumbling pyramids that have been the victims of time - but nothing other then that is familiar to me…

And I do not like it…

In our time, things are so simple … but I look at the things of this time, and I'm completely at a loss., and I'm loathe to even admit it to myself, that this situation is eating away at my nerves…

I'm a thief - I'm used to being able to roam freely, depend on no one but myself, and get myself out of any predicament I happen to get myself into to. But this… this has left me dumbfounded, and the fact that I have no escape makes panic rise within me whenever I allow myself time to dwell on it. I don't like being in unfamiliar territory, even more so when surrounded by enemies.

Glancing out the window, I tilt my head curiously as I take notice that Ra's light is much brighter then it has been the past few days. Intrigued by this, I stalk across the room to peer out. The sky - which had previously been clouded and dimming the light, was perfectly clear and allowing the rays of the sun god to burn strong, warming me…

I'm not used to this sheer _cold_ either. Desert nights were nothing in comparison to that white stuff that stung you to touch. I've decided I highly dislike it - it had caused us far too many problems… trapped us within this house

And I'm assuming this 'snow' as they called it is also what got my future self. So clearly, it' s dangerous as well.

Speaking of my future self… I wonder how the Pharaoh's are fairing with him. He was unresponsive when I left him, but Atem had been sent out beforehand to tend to him without supervision. I wouldn't put it past the bastard to have tried and rid of him- me…

Tearing my eyes from the mysterious white stuff - which had begun to melt I noted shortly - I decide I might as well make sure they aren't trying to kill my future self in his unconscious state, though I'm not looking forward to being in the same room as Atem again.

I swear to every god our people worship I will _hurt_ him if he so much as looks at me the wrong way…

I repress a shiver as I step out of the sun-warmed room, back into the cold darkness that is the rest of the house - to which I adjust quickly and make my down the stairs and back onto the main floor, heading with ease through the dark towards the candle-lit area where I see the forms of two pointy-haired beings, one of which who seems to be annoyed…

"How _stupid_ can he be!" I can immediately tell the difference in voice - it is Yami who is currently raging, "First he climbs through piles of snow when he's already ill, and now he didn't even bother to change out of sopping wet clothes on top of that! No wonder he'd practically frozen! Does he _have_ a death wish!?"

I manage to go completely un-noticed as I silently approach them, keeping far enough back that the light does not reach me and the darkness keeps me hidden. I take notice of Atem's usual demeanor, arms crossed and stood to the side watching as…

Is the Pharaoh undressing me!?

"What are you doing!?" I shout out - blowing my cover and demanding loudly - earning a startled jump from Yami and nothing more then a glance from Atem - which I ignore in favor of stomping over to loom over the pale Pharaoh who's crouched near the… couch… where my future self has been moved.

"We've been over this, thief..." Atem speaks up, rolling his royal eyes in a demeaning way as if I'm some minor annoyance - like a fly or something similar - that he just can't get rid of.

"Don't start." Yami snaps - at himself - much to my surprise. But I'm sure he knows what will happen if he doesn't keep his other self's mouth from running, already having to keep me from going at it once…

Atem huffs, looking offended at being spoken too in such a way, but says nothing more and looks off to the side - obviously miffed. So at this, Yami turns his attention to me once more. "Look, Bakura is pretty much hypothermic at the moment - meaning he's on the verge of freezing to death. If we don't get him_ out_ of these soaking wet clothes, his condition will only worsen. We need to get him warm, and dry." He explains…

I look over at the unconscious form laid out on the couch, taking notice of the way his complexion is unhealthily pale - even more so then what's obviously normal for the people of this place - his face is contoured in pain, lips tinged blue…

"Fine." I agree reluctantly, knowing that even if I don't want to admit it, the Pharaoh knows what he's doing - whereas I have no clue how to deal with an illness such as this. So I'll let him do what he needs to…

But I keep my gaze locked on Yami's every move to make sure they don't roam or touch in ways that they should not.. My future self's body is trembling again as the clothes are removed - leaving his damp skin exposed to the unbearably cold air…

The Pharaoh works quickly, using a clothe to sufficiently dry him off before wrapping many of the thicker blankets around him. I briefly wonder what his reaction will be when he awakens. Though he doesn't seem to be set on killing the pharaoh as he should be - he does still harbor that hatred, and he's bound to not be very happy about this situation….

"Hey, can you help me move him onto the floor?" He asks - and I blink - glancing at Yami now only to realize he's looking at me, which mean I'd been the one he was speaking too.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head in question. The couch is a much more comfortable place for him to rest then the _floor_, which is bound to be colder too.

"So he'll be closer to the heater." He answers, tucking the blankets more securely around my paler counterpart before motioning to the box that has been supplying us with a small amount of warmth when we needed it most. He looks at me expectantly.

Deciding his reason was logical enough, I walk forward and bend over, carefully lifting the unconscious form with ease and placing him on the floor in front of the strange sun box - but a distance enough away so that he won't cook to a crisp.

I happen to glance at Atem as I rise, giving him a glare for good measure but he doesn't notice it because he's too busy watching the unconscious one on the floor. And immediately I take notice of the way he's staring at the pale version of me.

I _do not_ like that look in his eyes.

"Back off, Pharaoh." I snarl warningly, catching his attention and forcing him to tear his gaze away and regard me. He raises an eyebrow, as if he doesn't know what he's doing wrong and what I'm growling at him about. "Keep it in your royal garb until you can run back to your little harem."

At this comment, I hear a strangled choking noise to my left. I chance looking away from Atem to Yami only to see that the pale Pharaoh has an ill-expression on his face. I would have questioned it - had Atem not chosen that moment speak.

"I _always _get what I want, Tomb-" He begins…

"I'M GOING to go find something for us to eat! I'm sure everyone's hungry after all the excitement!" Yami loudly interjects, cutting off whatever words Atem had been about to say that would have surely secured a painful demise for him.

Snatching up a candle, Yami makes a beelines for another room without so much as another word to either of us. I blink it mild surprise at his hurried exit, confused and intrigued by it.

With a sneer in Atem's direction, I choose to follow the other - because it's better then staying in the same room with the all mighty one. Another few seconds and hell might break loose if I don't get away from him… Though I'm not sure how safe my future self is with that pervert eyeing him like a piece of meat…

As I enter the room, Yami glances over his shoulder at me, raising the candle to light up the area so he can see me through the darkness - quirking an eyebrow in silent question as to why I've followed him in here. I, of course, ignore his questioning gaze in favor of nonchalantly looking about the - what did the Pharaoh call it - a kitchen?

I do believe so….

And within moments my eyes come to fall on the glinting metal that's reflecting from the candles flame.

A knife.

"_Then I guess I'll just have to take matter into my own hands." _ Immediately I'm reminded of those words I spoke to my future counterpart earlier… And I realize I've been handed an opportunity like no other to follow through with my words - In this dark room, lit only by the dimming light of a candle with the Pharaoh's back towards me and an easily accessible weapon within my reach.

Without so much as a second thought I find myself snatching the object off the table in a swift and silent motion. My heart is suddenly pounding loudly in my chest -every nerve in my body suddenly tense with anticipation now that the weapon is in my hands, bringing me one step closer to what's been my life long goal…

One step closer out of three - three literal steps, and I'd be close enough to plunge the knife into my completely oblivious target…

It was almost too easy to be true…

I stalk closer, fingers curling tightly around the hilt of the knife and maneuvering it, positioning it so that all I'd need to do is simply… strike.

I pull the knife-wielding hand back, readying it…

Only to be startled into nearly dropping it as light suddenly floods the room, objects coming to life with noise and flashing but despite being taken off guard I have enough sense to quickly drop the hand, hiding the knife beneath my cloak which I'd found earlier and put back on, just as Yami turns around…

"The electricity is bac- woah!" He starts excitedly, but nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds me directly behind him. "Holy Ra!" He puts a hand to his heart, leaning back onto the counter, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I don't respond, staring at him now with a stoic expression, carefully hiding the thoughts that are floating around in the back of my mind. It would still be so easy, I'm close enough to go through with it… He wouldn't even see it coming.

… So why haven't I done so yet?

"Hey, you okay?" I blink, eyes refocusing as I'm snapped from my contemplative thoughts to see concerned reddish-purple eyes scrutinizing me… "You seem kind of out of it…" He comments, eyes falling to roam over the rest of my form but they stop short at my neck, and his brows furrow slightly… "Your bleeding…"

He turns back to the sink, tearing a piece of some papery cloth from a roll sat next to it, then takes the bottle of water he'd also had sat there and pours some onto it, asking, "How did that happen?" To which of course I don't answer… It's a bit ridiculous to think I did it to myself, in a sense…

He turns back to me, moving closer and I resist the urge to take a step back as he moves well within my personal space. I feel the damp cloth touch my skin and immediately move away, "What do you think your doing?" I snap.

He raises an eyebrow, "Well I _was_ trying clean off the blood on your neck…" He explains.

I narrow my eyes, "I don't need you to baby me." I scoff, "Besides, you wouldn't want to dirty yourself tending to a peasants wounds more then you already have, now would you?" I comment spitefully, remembering Atem's earlier comment. He can tend to my future self all he wants, but I won't be pitied or accept any more help from the Pharaoh's counterpart.

He frowns at my snide remark, hands falling to his sides and studying his expression, if it wasn't completely far fetched I'd say he looks hurt by my rejection of his help.

I snort at the thought. As if the Pharaoh honestly even _wanted_ to help me in the first place. It was purely out of duty and to keep the events of our pasts in order.

He finally lets out a sigh, "Despite what you may think, I'm not like him." He begins quietly, folding his arms across his chest and casting his gaze off to the side, "Though I was him in my past life, I hold no memories of that lifetime, my views on things and my opinions are my own and in no way connected to who I use to be. So you have to realize that we're two completely different people." He pauses in his words for a moment, before adding… "In personalities aspect, anyways…"

"_I'm not who you are anymore" _My future self had said to me. I suppose the same holds true for the man before me… Though while my changes had occurred differently, the Pharaoh's memories had been wiped clean, leaving him to unknowingly morph himself into a kinder person with far higher morals then that of his past self.

That had been obvious from the beginning, the very fact that I found his presence tolerable proved that - while being near Atem drove me to the point of insanity, Yami didn't provoke that kind of rage from me.

_But it doesn't matter_. I quickly remind myself before I allow these thoughts to in any way change my resolve. _I won't spare him over the revenge of my family… And if I can't get to Atem himself, this one will do just as well…_

"Humph." I give him a look of indifference to his speech, "Ignorance and a change of heart doesn't erase the sins of your past." _I know this all too well… _I think to myself, suddenly feeling bitter and no longer wanting to be in this mans presence.

So without another word I turn on my heels, swiftly leaving the room. _I'll keep him alive for now, _I decide, only because he's the only one who can properly care for my ill future, _It wouldn't do to ruin my own chances for a semblance of a life that's not filled with pain and struggling, a need for revenge…_

So that's what I'll do…. I'll destroy him when the time is right, do the dirty work myself so that it's taken care of, and that will leave my future self without the burden of avenging our village on his shoulders any longer and take advantage of this chance at a second life…

And then, when I leave this time, I'll know I'll have a future where I can truly begin to 'live'….

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Misao: **OMG FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE. FINALLY. AFTER MONTHS. D8 … But… its better then years, right? Right? -BRICKED- …Yeah, I deserve that. But now that this is done!~ … -skips off to work on AO-

R&R! Reviews fuel my motivation!~


End file.
